The Weight of Us
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: BRRAL. When Luke & Ashton stumble upon a tiny bump in the road, things start going downhill. Things start going even more downhill after the baby is born & it is kidnapped by somebody where it is up to them & the others to find the baby & bring it back before it's too late. But along this journey they find out everything is not what it appears to be amongst the five friends.
1. 4 am

**Hello! I know I shouldn't be posting a new story but I have almost 13 chapter plots written for this &amp; I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY excited for this story bc I have poured my heart &amp; fucking soul into this story to make it 100% perfect &amp; I'll be sad if nobody likes it. But oh well.**

**It's another BRRAL story &amp; this time it's a little bit different to my other BRRAL stories ;) **

* * *

**Title: **The Weight of Us

_**WARNING: **MPREG_

**Summary: **When Luke &amp; Ashton stumble upon a tiny bump in the road, things start going downhill. Things start going even more downhill after the baby is born &amp; it is kidnapped by somebody where it is up to them &amp; the others to find the baby &amp; bring it back before it's too late. But along this journey they find out everything is not what it appears to be amongst the five friends.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Humour, Friendship, Romance, Family

**Starring: **Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rocky Lynch, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg &amp; Caspar Lee

**Couples: **Lashton  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Brad

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY! **

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_4 a.m._**  
**

It was late at night in the base, just touching morning.

AKA 4 a.m.

Ross laid fast asleep in bed where Brad was pretty much dead in the bed next to him, he was in that much of a deep sleep. Mainly because he had only got in from night duty between 3:15 and 3:30 a.m – and this is usually how it works almost every night. Occasionally he wakes Ross up (by accident of course), and today was one of those nights but he didn't say anything. He just rolled back over.

Normally he'd swear at him and throw something at him but Brad looked like he could just about collapse there and then from tiredness.

Ross slowly started to wake up, hearing the sound of something creaking in their bedroom. At first he thought it was Brad turning over in his bed but he realised he hadn't changed his position since he had gotten into the bed. Ross shook his head, shaking it off and deciding to go back to sleep.

That was until someone put their hand over Ross' mouth, which made him panic.

"Shh, you're gonna wake Brad up!"

Ross sighed, slapping the person around the head "Ashton!" Ross whispered, harshly but quietly for Brad's sake "what the fuck are you doing?! How did you get in here?!"

Ashton looked over at Brad, seeing he was out for the count and probably wasn't waking up any time soon "How long has he been asleep for?" Ashton asked, also whispering.

Ross checked the time on his phone that sat on his beside table, seeing it had gone just after 4 a.m. "Well, he got back at about 3:30.. So I'm going to say twenty minutes. Twenty-five tops. But he's a heavy sleeper. You could throw a party in here and he wouldn't wake up."

Ever since Brad had decided to take on the night duty full-time – courtesy of Will, he didn't really have much of a choice – it had been tiring him out a whole lot to the point where you literally have to blow a horn in his ear to wake him up. Especially when Rocky is supposed to take over after him but doesn't show up.

That's fun.

"What time do you start work?" Ashton asked.

Ross also did night duty with Brad from time to time, not very often but he did. Mainly he worked in the hospital unit of the base doing all sorts of things that he was trained to do when he first started ranging from taking care of a basic paper cut to someone who could possibly have their head hanging off their neck. "I start at eight. Which means I have to be up at seven, so could you kindly leave so I can sleep for another three hours?" Ross asked, not that he was giving Ashton much of a choice. He flopped back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I need to talk to you."

"No. It's too early. You can talk to me when it's a decent time and not four in the fucking morning."

"Yeah, but it's important."

"Yeah, well so's sleep," Ross looked over the covers to Ashton with some sort of a grin on his face "take it from a doctor." His grin faded and he flopped back onto his pillow.

Ashton sighed, getting up from the edge of Ross' bed before leaving to go back to his own.

Ashton crept back into the room he shared with Rocky and Luke. Rocky wasn't in the room because surprisingly he had actually shown up for his night duty tonight so that was one less person Ashton had to worry about waking up. He shut the door to the room and climbed back into his bed.

Luke began stirring in his sleep "Ashton?" Luke asked, tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Have you just come in from somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. I just went to Ross and Brad's room."

Luke turned on his side, looking over at Ashton "Why?"

"No reason. I couldn't sleep. I was hoping one of them would be up but they weren't."

"Oh, okay. Well... Night." Luke said, about to roll back over.

"Night," Ashton said, laying on his back. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking back up "I still don't feel well so... I don't think I'll be able to work in the Armory with you tomorrow, sorry."

Luke groaned. He would be totally fine with Ashton not coming to help him but it's the fact that Joe helps them out too and even he's not working tomorrow, which meant Luke is on his own meaning he could be there till the next day. "Alright... I'll just get Brad to help me, he's not working tomorrow."

"You do realise he's only been asleep for like... twenty minutes according to Ross, right?" Ashton asked "do you honestly think he will be in any fit state to wake up in less than four hours to work with dangerous weapons?"

Luke shrugged "Eh, it could be interesting."

"Luke!"

"Alright, alright." Luke said, giving in and turning over.

Ashton shook his head at him, also turning over himself. Luke would literally do anything to see someone mess up in the Armory for his own amusement. Whether it be one of his best friends or someone he doesn't know. He just doesn't care as long as he gets a kick out of it.

* * *

Ross came back to his and Brad's room at around noon for a break, finding Brad laid in his bed, awake, dressed and under the covers. Ross stopped in the doorway "Really? You get dressed and get back into bed?"

"I'm cold and tired."

Ross threw a can that he held in his left hand at Brad "There. It's an energy drink, I bought it specifically for you because I know what you're like on days like these. A tired, drowsy, moody mess."

Brad luckily caught the can before it could hit the surrounding areas. He sat up in the bed "Thanks. How's your morning been? Seen any gory sights?" Brad asked, opening up the drink.

"No, not really. Not as bad as last week anyway. I don't know what the hell happened but someone came and their finger was practically hanging on by a thread. It was ugh..." He shuddered at the thought.

"Nice." Brad scrunched his face up in disgust.

Ross walked over to his bed and sat down on it, as he did his phone started ringing. It was Caspar. "Oh no," Ross groaned. He clicked the answer button "Hello?"

"Hey..." Caspar said, nervously and suspiciously "I don't suppose you could er... come down to your room in the hospital unit."

"Why..?"

"Well... Um... Funny story actually... Erm... Me and Joe were messing around and he um... Accidentally fell and cracked his head off the corner of a table and now he's bleeding like there's no tomor—Joe! Don't touch it, you'll make it worse!" Caspar said, putting his hand over the phone to scold Joe who sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He returned back to the phone "Yeah, I'd take him to another doctor or nurse but apparently the others scare him too much."

Ross shook his head, looking highly bemused "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"Basically, Joe and Caspar can't go a week without ending up in the hospital hurt in some way or just hurt in general because of each other."

Brad laughed. Ross stood up to leave but stopped when he remembered something "Oh! Before I forget, Luke wants you to help him in the Armory because Ashton's not well and Rocky's working – I think. Either that or he's in bed being bone-idle."

"When does he want me to help?"

"About five minutes ago."

Brad rolled his eyes as left the room. He sat on the edge of his bed for a short while, trying to find some energy in him that wasn't mainly tiredness, before deciding to go help Luke.

* * *

"Right, there," Ross said, finishing stitching and bandaging up Joe's head "Do you think you can go one week without ending up in the hospital after this? For my sake as well as your own."

Joe nodded "I can try."

Ross held up his hands that had plastic gloves on. They were white but now they were red, completely soaked in Joe's blood "I mean seriously, I've never seen so much blood come out of someone before; do you even have any blood left in that body?" He asked, Joe shrugged "yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't work for a while. You might... damage yourself even more," he took a note off the side of his desk, quickly writing on it and handing it to him "and stay away from Caspar. That might help too."

Joe laughed softly, taking the note "Thanks."

Seconds later, Ashton walked into the room and stopped when he saw the gloves, bandages and used cloths completely pitted in blood "Whoa! What the hell happened in here? It's looks like a cannibal had a field day!" He asked, also seeing the amount of blood that seeped through the bandage that wrapped around Joe's head and the amount that had dripped and stained his shirt.

"He head butted a table." Ross said.

"That is not how it went down!" Joe protested.

"It's basically how it went down. Seriously, Joe, when you fall over from being pushed, aim for something soft, not the corner of a table. It'll hurt less and there'll be less blood. Now go on. Get out of here."

Joe jumped off the bed. "Whoa!" Ashton cried, nearly having to catch Joe as he nearly fell over from the dizziness and his obvious concussion.

Joe waved it off as nothing "I'm fine. Bye!" He said before leaving.

"Have fun working with him." Ross said, looking over at Ashton with a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks."

"Now what do you want?" Ross asked, beginning to get rid of everything he used to clean up and stitch Joe's head.

Ashton walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it "I need to talk to you."

Ross stopped what he was doing "Ahh, just like you did at four in the morning. What about?" Ross asked, turning round to face him.

"You're a doctor slash nurse right?"

Ross stared at Ashton blankly, beginning to blink. He twisted and turned his head, looking around the room they were in as if he was lost. He faced Ashton again "No... Really? Seriously? You're kidding me right?" Ross asked, sarcastically "I didn't even notice! Tell me more of your amazing wonders that I do not know of."

Ashton rolled his eyes "This is serious Ross. I have something wrong with me and I need help."

"What? Did Luke give you an STD or something?—OW!" Ross cried out, feeling a pillow smash off the side of his face at a great force. "Alright, it was a joke!" Ross exclaimed. He took off the bloodied gloves that were still in his hands and threw them in the bin, wasting no more time to pick up the pillow and throw it back at Ashton where it hit him square in the face. "Seriously, though. What's wrong? I can't help if you can't tell me."

Ashton looked thoughtful "I'm trying to find the words to say it without freaking you out."

Ross rolled his eyes "Just tell me. What? Do you have some sort of disease? Is it cancer? No? Lung disease? Heart disease? Brain tumour?" He asked, continuing to list as many diseases he could think of regardless of Ashton's bemused look "are you growing an extra limb? Are you coming down with something? Have you got a high temperature? Oh! Is it man flu?"

Ashton stared at Ross like he was about to jump off the bed and cut through him like a knife. "No? Should I go on?" Ross asked "did you swallow something you shouldn't? Did you breathe in poisonous toxins? Did you—?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**And that's how you shut Ross up. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the start of this story! :D**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Joe?**

**Favourite moment?**


	2. The Ultrasound

**I know this is a lot to ask for but could you guys possibly share this with some people? bc I have literally got HALF way through the chapter plots of this story &amp; I am so proud &amp; excited for it &amp; I don't want to delete it bc nobody's reading it. I know I'm only on the second chapter, but still, could you guys please share? :) Thanks a lot if you do :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_The Ultrasound_**  
**

Silence filled the entire room as Ross stared at Ashton, blinking as he tried to process what Ashton had just said to him through his head. He went to go say something but stopped. The more Ross thought about it, the more a small smile creeped up on his face before he started laughing to himself. "What..?" Ashton asked.

Ross continued to laugh "Oh, good one, Ashton. Good one," he said, clapping "you see normally Rocky's the prankster and would normally pull something off like this but... you? This is a surprise. Well done, Ashton, well done. Brownie points."

Now it was Ashton's turn to be confused. "What?" Ashton repeated, just as confused as he was the last time if not, a little bit more.

"No, seriously, though. Where's Rocky? Because you actually had me going for a second, and I don't think you would be able to pull this kind of thing off on your own. Come on Rocky! You can come out now!"

"Ross, I'm being serious. It's not a prank."

Ross stopped where he was in the middle of the room, staring directly at Ashton looking like a small child lost in the woods "But... You're a boy!"

"I'm aware of that."

Ross tried to spring a sentence together but all that came out was nonsense. He breathed deeply "What on this god for saken Earth makes you think that you would be pregnant?" Ross asked.

"Because I'm able to?"

"What?! How?! When?! Why?! Does this mean I'm able to, too? Is Rocky? Is Brad? What about Luke? Come on, we could start a fucking family if that's the case!"

Ashton put his head into his hands, shaking his head and wishing he hadn't even bothered with Ross now. He expected something like this to happen with Ross' reaction but he thought it would have been a ten second thing. Not a two minute thing. "Look, Ross. Calm down. When I went back to Australia the first time after me and Luke got together, I told my Mum I was with him and she told me to 'warn me'. To give you the short version of this big long and sort of complicated thing – I'm a rare male born with male and female organs, meaning I am able to conceive a child. That's the short and not complicated version just for you. It's a very rare thing that can happen to a male, which is called being a hermaphrodite, so to answer your question and bring down your hopes... No. You, Brad, Rocky and Luke can not get pregnant and have a child. At least, that's as far as I know."

"Ah... Okay... Fair enough..." Ross puffed his cheeks, letting out air slowly. He brought himself together, finally being calm again. "So, erm... What do you want me to do?" Ross asked.

"To see if I am, I could be being paranoid and I could just be genuinely ill," Ashton said, making Ross' brow raise "oh, c'mon. Surely you've had girls in the base come to you because they think they're pregnant or because they're scared they are."

Ross scratched the back of his head "Um... Well... Once... But... I told her it wasn't my department and to go see someone else."

"Is it your department?"

Ross went to respond with no, but instead sighed and shamefully nodded his head "Unfortunately it's one of them... Not very often but—"

"Well, there you go then. Get on with it." Ashton laid back on the bed.

Ross puffed his cheeks again as he left the room. Never in his life did he imagine himself in a situation like this, even though he's not the pregnant one. He rubbed his head, walking down the hallway as he could see this turning into some sort of drama sketch because Ross knew first when really Luke should of and then Rocky and Brad will get annoyed because they didn't know and it'll take off from there.

He kept walking down the hallway until he reached a room that had a female doctor in it. He opened up the door to find Samara, his friend and the one who is always one hundred per cent done with Ross on a daily basis, sat at her desk. She looked up from what she was doing and seen Ross stood at the door "What do you want?" She asked.

"Hey Samara," Ross smiled "by any chance I don't suppose you have an ultrasound machine?"

"Why..?" Samara asked, suspiciously because the last time an ultrasound machine was needed to be used someone was pregnant (obviously) and Ross told them to go to Samara because it wasn't his department. Needless to say after that was over she slapped Ross senseless.

"I kind of have someone with me who needs it."

"Who?"

"That's personal."

"To you?"

Ross shook his head "No, to my frie—patient." Ross corrected himself quickly. He mentally slapped himself too because if would have said 'friend' then Samara would have slowly figured it out because there is not a lot of people to chose from who Ross hangs around with. That, and he's pretty sure this is something Ashton doesn't want people knowing about.

But if worse comes to worse and Samara figures out it's one of Ross's friends (i.e Ashton, Luke, Brad and Rocky), Ross will more than likely pin the blame on Brad. He would love to see the outcome of that.

Samara continued to stare suspiciously at Ross knowing he was up to something and was keeping something from her. She didn't necessarily care what, knowing Ross he'd blow whatever it is he's keeping from her and she'll find out one way or another. She pointed to the corner of the room where the machine stood.

Ross walked over and got it, starting to wheel it out the room. "Have fun. Don't bother sending whoever she is to me when you decide you don't want to do it. Again." Samara said, returning to do what she was originally doing before Ross interrupted her.

He laughed sarcastically at her and left the room.

Minutes later Ross had the machine set up next to the bed Ashton laid in and had a bottle of gel in his hand. Ashton laid there, staring at Ross "Ross... You've been standing there for five minutes. Are you going to get on with it?" Ashton asked.

Ross nodded "I've heard this gel is cold, kind of, so... Just pre-warning you."

Ross squirted the gel onto Ashton's belly which made Ashton jump and scream as Ross had put way too much on, making the gel colder than it should be. "Sorry! Oh my, God!" Ross grabbed tissues frantically to wipe off the gel that wasn't needed.

Ashton shook his head "You really haven't done this before have you?"

Ross shook his head "No, so congrats. You're my first!—that sounded dodgy."

Ashton flopped back on the bed, letting out a whimper. He really did chose the wrong person to go to. He could have just took the day off and went to the hospital in Utah. Oh no. He decided he wanted to go to someone he knew and trusted.

Biggest mistake of his life right now.

Ross finished with the gel and switched on the machine, picking up the wand. He started rolling it around on Ashton's belly, staring at the ultrasound machine, squinting his eyes and rolling his tongue around in his mouth. Ross sighed.

"Now what's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, er... I have no idea what a foetus looks like on an ultrasound machine."

"Oh my _GOD_ Ross!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go find out!" Ross said, quickly running out of the room. There wasn't many people who scared Ross like Ashton did and right now he feared for his life.

Ross returned to Samara's room and smiled over at her. She looked up at him and sighed, rolling her eyes "Now what do you want?" She asked.

"What does a foetus look like on an ultrasound machine?"

Samara stared blankly at him "Seriously? Are you sure you were trained properly before you started doing your job around this place?" She asked.

"Yeah, but... I didn't really pay attention to the part about pregnancies and babies."

Samara rolled her eyes "Come here," She reached over into a small draw, pulling out a few past ultrasounds and spreading them out to show Ross "how far along is the girl?" She asked.

Ross sighed, shutting his eyes and letting out a whimper as he started to die inside "I'll be right back..." He whimpered, exiting the room. This isn't something he wanted to be doing right now.

Ross came back into his room, seeing the bemused look on Ashton's face. He rested against the door frame "Hey, I don't really want to know this, but... How far along do you think you are?" Ross asked.

"Why don't you want to know?" Ashton asked.

"Cos... then I'll figure _things_ out and I don't want too, but... now I have no choice."

Ashton shook his head "About a month. Maybe a little more."

Ross' face scrunched up in disgust "Ew! Oh my, God! Rocky's birthday was a month ago and we all went to—nope! Nope! BYE!" Ross quickly left the room.

He ran back into Samara's room "About a month and a hald. Something like that."

Samara slid an ultrasound that was of a month and a half old foetus "That's what it should look like."

"Thanks!" Ross said before running back to the room as quick as he possibly could.

Ross ran into the room "Got it! I know now!" He said, breathing heavily from running back and forth.

Ashton sat up on the bed "Jesus Christ, Ross! Where have you been running to?! Africa?"

"Yeah to take Caspar back home because then that way Joe will stop coming to me hurt all the time." Ross said, catching his breath back and going back over to the ultrasound machine.

Ross picked up the wand and went back to rolling it around on Ashton's belly, looking for the foetus now that he finally knew what one looked like on an ultrasound machine. He looked closer at the screen and his face dropped. "What? What is it? Please don't fucking tell me you don't know where to look on the machine." Ashton said, having just about enough of Ross' shit.

Ross put the wand down, letting out a small cough to break the tension he could feel "Well... er... at least we know what Luke's Christmas present is this year..."

Ashton's face dropped.

"Congratulations, Ashton... You're pregnant... Never thought I'd say that."

* * *

**Second chapter in &amp; already my favourite character to write is Ross :'') But with the amount of chapter plots I have written, I think in Chapter 12 my favourite character to write changes to Joe haha :'')**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Ross' reaction at the start?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Ross when he first attempted to perform the ultrasound?**

**Thoughts on anything else you noticed in this chapter?**


	3. The Bullets

**ROSS ROCKY ASHTON &amp; LUKE MET AT THE WALK THE MOON CONCERT. I FUCKING REPEAT RRAL MET RRAL FUCKING MET. I AM DYING OH MUBGUCKING FDVFDKNLVKLJRDLCBLMC M MFG M WV TFNBCVN MB RYDEL TWEETED ME &amp; SAID THAT ROSS, ROCKY &amp; ELLINGTON MET THEM BUT SHE LEFT BC SHE WAS TIRED LIKE OH MY GOD I AM SCREAMING SO HARD I LITERALLY THOUGHT THEY WOULD NEVER MEET OH MY JESUS I NEED TO BREATHE. I NEED PICTURES. I NEED A PICTURE LIKE RIGHT NOW. CHIRST ON A BIKE. LIKE.. THE ONE TIME WE WANT THE VAMPS IN THE USA. LITERALLY. OH MY GOD.**

**I'm calm. I swear, I'm good. I'm gooooooood.**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **If you look on the first chapter &amp; at the BROTP/Couples list, you will find that Ross &amp; Brad are NOT dating. They DON'T date in these type of stories (unless it's TDOT bc it's a parallel world &amp; everything's opposite) ONLY Luke &amp; Ashton do :) But it's okay, the Rad bromance is just as good as (if not better than) the romance :D &amp; Seriously? I've only ever read Lashton MPREG where Ashton's the pregnant one, that's why he is in this one, I've only ever seen one where it's Luke but it hasn't been updated. Unless you're talking about Muke (which I have never read either) or Cake (even then it's always been Calum).

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Babies &amp; Bullets_**  
**

The room fell to an awkward and tense silence, neither boys knowing what to do. Ross stood at the side of the bed waiting for Ashton to say something as they had been in what felt like an hours worth of silence when in reality it had been three or four minutes, and in that time all Ashton did was stare into space blankly, looking scared and scarred.

Ross finally broke the silence "So... This means I get to be God Father, right?" Ross asked, trying to brighten up the mood – but all he got was a glare from Ashton. "Too soon?" Ross asked, Ashton nodded.

Ross switched off the ultrasound and pushed it away to one side before returning back to the side of the bed "Well, I honestly don't know what to say other than—if you think this is a bad thing you're pregnant—I'm sorry; but if you think it's a good thing you are then—congratulations! No but seriously," He said, seeing Ashton clearly was in no mood to be cheered up or for Ross' jokes and stupidity. The hormones were starting already. Great. "And also, I'll be here and there for you no matter what – even if Luke isn't. But the chances are if Luke won't be there for you he will find himself dangling from the base roof by the last thread of his shirt until he is."

"Thanks," Ashton said, letting out a soft laugh "I'll... I'll be fine." He said, even though there was an obvious crack in his voice.

Ross grabbed some tissues off the side and handed them to Ashton. He patted him on the shoulder as tears fell from his eyes "It's alright, everything will be fine." Ross said, trying to be comforting.

Ashton went to go use the tissues but stopped as red caught his eye. He looked at them properly and almost gagged "These are the tissues you used for Joe's head!" Ashton exclaimed, throwing them at Ross.

Ross flinched as the tissues hit him and looked down at them when they had hit the floor "Oh, look... So they are..." He lifted his head back up to Ashton again "Ooops..."

Ashton sighed, shaking his head "Seriously, how the hell have you not been fired from this job yet?!"

"Honestly, I ask myself that question everyday."

"Hey, Ross, are yo—what the hell? Ashton?" Samara questioned, coming through the door and stopping when she seen Ashton laid on the bed. She began looking between the two boys, wondering what the hell was going on.

Ross quickly turned to Ashton. He picked up the bloodied tissues he head previously used for Joe's head from the floor and threw them at Ashton as he said: "See, Ashton. What did I say? I told you so! It's just a bad nose bleed and a fever, nothing more. Stop being a drama queen."

Ashton's mouth dropped open and he glared at Ross as the tissues hit him. By that point it was clear Ross Shor Lynch would be dead by the end of the day.

Samara furrowed her brow, stepping forwards "Were you using the ultrasound on him?"

"What? No! That patients left. Ashton's only been here a few seconds."

"But you had to be using it on a boy! No girls have been down here today!" Samara said, pointing over at the machine.

"Yeah, alright, but it wasn't Ashton I used it on I swear!"

The door to Ross' office opened up again where yet another doctor walked through with a piece of paper in his hand "Hey, Ross. Is this the ultrasound you printed off a few seconds ago?" He asked.

Ross shut his eyes and threw his head back "Fuck sake... Ashton, get off the bed."

Ashton got off the bed and Ross took the ultrasound off the other doctor, thanking him and getting him to leave. Ross turned back round to face Ashton "Yeah, I'd go get some of that medication I told you about from the nearest pharmacy in town," Ross said, trying to make the lie more believable as Samara was still in the room "and whilst you're on your way out, go catch up to—oh, he's gonna kill me for this—Brad. You know, seen as though you walked in, in the middle of it all and give him this; cos knowing you, you won't go to the pharmacy now, you'll go tomorrow, and you'll be going back to the boys dorms. Where Brad has gone."

Ashton took the ultrasound from him "Thanks. Oh and by the way, I will not stick up for you when Brad kills you for this." He mumbled.

Ross shrugged "He'll kill you too for letting me."

Ashton shook his head head, saying bye to Ross, and leaving.

Ross turned around, seeing Samara stood there suspiciously "What?! You know it is possible for a guy to get pregnant, it's very, very, very rare, but possible. It's a birth defect. You can be born with both male and female reproductive parts, it's called hermaphrodite, look it up if you want. Girls can be one too."

Samara nodded "Y-yeah, I'm a doctor too... I do know that."

_I didn't. _Ross thought to himself. Samara squinted "But, Brad? Really?"

"That boy and his shenanigans, I can't keep up with him any more."

Samara folded her arms "Who's the father? You?"

"You see, you would think that because we share a room and the amount of times we've gone out on nights and come back blind drunk to the point where we no longer know what we're doing... That would be the more logical answer but... No... Surprisingly not." Ross said, picturing the moment where Samara would go to Brad, question him and then that would be Ross' life terminated.

Samara raised her brow "Seriously? Who's the Father then if it's not you?"

Ross rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth "Rocky."

Samara's eyes widened "Rocky?!" She said in horror, and very much in surprise.

Ross nodded "That's what I said, apparently. Anyway, back on track, what did you want?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah that. I was coming to tell you that I'm done for the day so I've put a notice on my door telling people who are hurt or need some sort of medical attention to come to you."

"Oh... Why? Where are you going?" He asked, noticing the time was almost 1 in the afternoon.

Samara started making her way towards the door "For a break and then I'm going to work."

Ross furrowed his brow "I don't understand, you just said you're done working here for the day."

"Yeah, here. I have a second job too, just like most people."

Ross raised his brow "You have a second job here? Ooh! Cool! I never knew that – what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing special really, all I do is work in the science department. See you tomorrow."

Ross waved at her as she left before breathing in relief and collapsing in his chair. He sighed, throwing his head back slightly "So... I'm either gonna be dead or I'm going to have no room-mate or brother by the end of the week. Nice."

Brad walked into the Armory bemused, looking over at Luke who was pulling down boxes from a big stack. "You called."

Luke turned around to the voice "Oh, yeah, can you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Umm... Unless you want me to be here till midnight... No."

Brad rolled his eyes and made his way over to Luke "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, I have to sort some other stuff out that you won't be able to do, but some guns need refilling. Could you do that?" Luke asked.

"Wait what... Refilling?" Brad questioned, slightly horrified and shocked "the guns have actually been used..? I mean, I know I have one and everything because of me being a night guard and all, but I've never actually used it on someone – unless you know, _we're_ doing stuff," he said, pointing between himself and Luke "I just thought they were for effect and to scare whoever it was they're 'using' it against."

Luke rolled his eyes "Relax, Brad, they're only used for target practice and to make sure they work. And... yeah. They have been used for _other things_ I'm not allowed to share."

"Nice." Brad said as Luke handed him several bags that contained different bullets for different guns.

"Revolver bullets, pistol bullets, rifle bullets, AK bullets—"

"AK one gun at a time please! I've never done this before in my life, I don't know what's what!"

Luke sighed heavily and took the bags from him before picking one of them back up and throwing it back at him to catch "Pistol bullets. Pistols are over there, have fun."

Brad pouted in slight fear "I don't like it when you're like this..." He whimpered slightly, seeing that Luke was obviously not in a good mood. He ignored the glare he got from Luke and went over to the pistols to start refilling them.

As he filled up the guns, he watched Luke as he walked around doing what he was doing with some other stuff he couldn't quite recognise and he didn't look happy at all. He kept slamming stuff down harshly which made Brad jump. One time Brad had his finger on the trigger of the gun he had in his hand and Luke slammed a box down, making Brad jump and he was so close to accidentally pulling it. He's thankful he never though.

That would have been a disaster.

Luke continued to do this throughout the half an hour Brad had been there and it started to create a tense and awkward atmosphere. "So um..." Brad said, breaking the silence. He had no clue what to talk about without irritating Luke at this point. "Do er... Do you think being shot is one of the most painful things you can go through?"

Luke shrugged, still looking irritated and numb "I don't know. Do you wanna put it to the test?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Brad said quickly, due to the fact with the mood Luke's in he probably won't have a problem with putting a bullet through him.

"Besides, why don't you go ask Ross? Didn't you shoot him the other week?"

"Yeah, but to be fair, he was irritating me and... it was an accident. And it was in the leg, so it couldn't have been that painful."

Luke shook his head, continuing to do what he was doing.

Again, another silence fell over them both and another atmosphere began to grow around them. Brad still watched Luke "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke said, slamming yet another box down on the ground.

Brad jumped as the box collided with the ground "You know, I wouldn't do that if there's something dangerous and lethal in there," Brad said, getting more frightened by the more boxes Luke slammed down as there was bound to be some sort of explosive in one of them. He breathed deeply, calming down "But anyway... You don't seem happy."

"How so?" Luke asked, turning around with a gun in his hand he had picked up from the ground.

Brad flinched and jumped back in fright from that as the gun was aimed towards him. Luke didn't realise this but if he touches that trigger or pulls it and there's something in there, Brad would be leaving the room in a casket. "Well erm... Uh... Firstly, put that down before you take someone's head of. Specifically mine."

Luke put the gun down on top of one of the boxes. "Well, for starters, you're doing what I do when I'm not okay and kind of pissed... Slamming things down as hard as you can on a surface to stop you from letting your anger out physically and hurting someone that's nearest to you. Which I'm thankful for because... I don't really want to be hit."

"I guess..."

"What's wrong? Is it because Ashton's not here?"

Luke shrugged, being unsure "I don't know... Something like that... He's just... ugh. I mean, I love him and everything but he's just annoying me lately."

"How?"

"He keeps not showing up to help me in here because he's 'ill' which leaves me to do it on my own and I'm left here till god knows when at night; then he keeps lashing out at me for no reason when I haven't done anything wrong. I don't understand why he's being like that for. You would have thought that he doesn't want to be with me any more and that he doesn't want to work here either."

Brad put the gun he had in his hand down "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Maybe you should because I don't want to see you both break-up over something that hasn't been talked about."

**_That Night_**

Brad switched off the light in the room he and Ross shared and made his way over to get into his own bed so that he could go to sleep. He looked over to Ross' bed and noticed that Ross looked a little lost as he laid on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Brad asked, getting fed up at asking this question today.

First Luke, now Ross. Brilliant.

Ross shook his head "Nothing. Has Samara spoke to you today?"

"No... Why..?"

"No reason." Ross said, being relieved on the inside.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

This time Ross didn't respond, instead he just kept staring at the ceiling like he was waiting for something to happen. Brad sighed heavily in frustration which made Ross look at Brad "What's wrong with you?" Ross asked.

"Nothing... It's just... Everyone's got something wrong with them today. First it was Luke, then I learn something's wrong with Ashton and now... you. I mean, you would have thought you were all girls going through their period or something."

Ross laughed softly at the irony of that because if that was the case Ashton would no longer be getting his for nine months. "Honestly, Brad, I'd tell you what was wrong but I can't cos it's not about me it's about someone else."

"Oh... Care to share who it's about?"

"Ashton."

"Is it because he's ill?" Brad asked.

"Something like that..."

"Fair enough. Night." Brad rolled over in his bed to go to sleep. Ross sighed and did the same thing.

Suddenly, minutes later, Ross and Brad were disturbed from going to sleep when all they could hear was raised voices which sounded like they belonged to Rocky and Luke. Ross and Brad sat up in their bed. "What the fuck?" Ross asked.

They got out of their beds and opened up their bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway to find Rocky booming out of his room he shared with Luke and Ashton, throwing Luke up against the wall like he was going to kill him. "ROCKY!" Ross shouted.

Brad ran over to the two boys and tried to separate them both whilst Ross watched and ran into Rocky, Luke and Ashton's room to find Ashton sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, he sounded like he was crying too. "Ashton, what's wrong? What the hells going on?" he asked, going over to him.

"I told Luke and he didn't take it well, obviously. I forgot Rocky was in the bathroom when I told him and clearly he wasn't happy by Luke's reaction and well... here we are now."

Ross sighed heavily in frustration and went back outside into the hallway where he went over to Brad to try help him pry Rocky off Luke. "It doesn't matter if he's a boy, Luke! What if he was a girl?! Would it have made a difference then?! WELL WOULD HAVE IT?!" Rocky asked, shouting.

"Rocky calm down!" Brad yelled.

At long last Ross and Brad managed to separate them both. Ross stood in front of Rocky holding him back whilst Brad stood in front of Luke to hold him back in case he wanted to have a good swing at Rocky. "What the hell is going on anyway?!" Brad asked.

Rocky looked around, seeing that people had come out of their rooms to see what all the racket was about "Fuck off! The shows over!" He yelled. Once everyone in the hallway had disappeared back into their room, he started speaking again "There's some big, long, complicated explanation about this, but Luke got Ashton pregnant and being the scared typical eighteen year old he is, he's running from it."

"What..." Brad said, in disbelief and being lost, looking at Rocky. He looked at Luke "Ashton's what..." he looked at Ross "he's what?" Brad asked. He faced Luke again and slapped him across the face "Imagine if it was the other way around, how would you feel?!"

"Alright, I get it!" Luke said, being fed up of everyone going against him "Just... leave me alone." He pushed Brad out of his way and began walking away from them all.

Ross, Rocky and Brad all glanced at each other, not knowing if they should go after Luke or stay put. "I'm not going after him." Rocky said, going back into his room where Ashton was.

Ross and Brad looked at each other. "I'm not, I barely know what the hell's going on." Brad said, still feeling confused and lost about the information that had been slapped in his face.

Ross sighed, turning around in the direction Luke had gone "Luke, wait!"

* * *

**And at long last Rocky finally comes into the story lol. All that's left now is Dan haha. And just like Unpredictable (except a little different) you're all probably on board the Luke hate train :')**

**But yeah, anyway LUKE ASHTON ROCKY &amp; ROSS MET THE OTHER NIGHT (as well as Ellington, Michael &amp; Calum) MY LIFE IS COMPLETE, I CAN DIE HAPPILY.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ross at the start?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross saying it's Brad &amp; Rocky to cover for Ashton? (it's only for comical effect for the story, not legit, so if it's not brought up again later in the story or I show Brad &amp; Rocky killing Ross for it, that's why. It has nothing to do with the story itself)**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Brad &amp; Luke?**

**Favourite moment?**


	4. The Parents

**Omg did anyone watch Caspar's new video "Holiday Romance"? :'') Basically he got this random girl in Africa &amp; started asking her questions to see if she could be his holiday romance &amp; he asked her "do you like 5 seconds of summer?" &amp; she was like 'eh' so he started to try &amp; strangle her (as a joke, not legitimately) she started singing "Oh Cecilia" by The Vamps instead she started singing "oh cecilia your-" &amp; then shouted "THAT'S THE VAMPS" honestly, it's funnier than it sounds. If you want, that moments not far into his video just go on YouTube type in "Caspar Lee Holiday Romance" &amp; skip to 1:42. Honestly, it's the best thing ever. (I've over used the word honestly)**

**MY ENGLISH LOVE AFFAIR READERS: If you read this story &amp; read MELA, then read the last half of the guest account reply ;)**

**Also, this would have been up yesterday but I went on a flowrider at the leisure centre where I live &amp; it was absolutely brutal every time you fell off the board into the water. I ache all over &amp; in places that shouldn't be aching bc of that. (TMI, Paige, TMI)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **I barely read 5SOS fanfiction any more for some reason, I think it's cos my Wattpad's messed up so it doesn't tell me when the authors I follow &amp; the stories update that I read. By any chance was one of those Lashton MPREG stories called "A Drop In The Ocean" cos if so, gurrrrlll you understand my pain with that story, right? Haha. &amp; that's interesting that Samara is your favourite character haha, I've never had a made up character be someone's favourite in one of my fanfiction's before (apart from Sally in MELA, she's an exception bc she's just so awesome haha) Unfortunately, I'm the only one who writes Rad fanfiction but someone called "HJ Russo" wrote a one-shot called "LA LA Land" on here :) It's good! A little bit deceiving though at the start... &amp; i deleted A Box Full of Secrets bc I need to work on it before I post it as it's going to be completely different to ABFOS like, things are gonna happen quicker, some things are gonna take time to happen &amp; some things are gonna happen that were only mentioned &amp; also some things that were in ABFOS are gonna happen differently :) &amp; some things may not even happen at all ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_Parents_**  
**

Ross searched high and low in the base for Luke but he couldn't be found anywhere. Everywhere he checked was either locked or had nobody in it to tell Ross if they had seen him. Surely he couldn't have gone far; sure the base is big and it could take days to find something or someone by checking every single unit and room, but Luke couldn't have ran that far for it to literally be that case.

If worse comes to worse the chances are Luke has left the base and fled. If so, Ross will be getting a Wrangler from the garages and chasing his ass down the desert road.

Instead of searching the entire base he decided to stick with the unit he was familiar with which was where the hospital, canteen, armory, science and technician department were. The Armory was locked, due to the fact Luke had probably locked it earlier but to double check Ross knocked hard and loud to the point where if someone was in there they would have unlocked the door. Afterwards he wondered around the science department and asked Dan, who was strangely still working in there even though it was almost eleven at night, if he had seen Luke and he said no.

After checking those places the last place he had to look was the canteen, and if he wasn't in there then clearly he was elsewhere but he wasn't going to waste his time looking for him. He walked into the canteen seeing it was completely empty, yet the lights were still on which meant someone had to have come in as the lights are automated and come on when they sense someone is in the room. He looked over at the window and saw Luke sat outside at one of the benches.

Ross made his way over to the door and went outside, sitting next to Luke on the bench. "How long have you known?" Luke asked.

"I was the first to know because he wanted me to check if it was true or not, so I did it. Guaranteed it did take a while because I had never performed or done an ultrasound before. Needless to say Ashton was less than amused by the end of it all."

Luke laughed softly "I can imagine."

A small silence fell over them before Ross broke it a few seconds later. "I don't get it... You're a nice person... You love Ashton... Why are you doing this?" Ross asked, confused.

Luke shrugged "I don't know... He told me and... I freaked out because I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to look after a kid or baby. Especially not at this age; I've had no baby brothers or sisters, so I wouldn't have a clue. Ashton has two: a little brother and sister that are almost ten years younger than him. He's basically had tuns of practice without even realising..."

"It's not a good enough excuse as to why you rejected him and the baby."

"I don't know why I did it... I got... I got scared. And I repeat, freaked out. I didn't think guys could get pregnant."

Ross sighed "You and me both, dude. But apparently they can, and it's very rare. I suppose in a way it's kind of a special thing. I mean, I always knew there was something special about Ashton. Not gonna lie, this would have been the last thing on my list that I thought it would have been." He said, making Luke laugh.

Luke's laugh soon sobered up and a long silence followed.

"What are you gonna do?"

Luke shrugged "I don't know."

"Well, I tell you what you're not gonna do, you're not gonna be an ass and leave him. Cos if I was ever in a situation like this with – and God forbid this from ever happening – with Brad and I rejected him I know for a fact you wouldn't like it. Even if it was with the likes of Joe, Caspar or Dan. You would be sat here saying the same stuff to me."

"It depends. It would have to happen in order for me to see what I would do."

"Alright."

"What?"

"Lets do it. I'll go get Dan, he's a scientist, he specialises in biology too as well as other stuff. Maybe he can make Brad pregnant by me – ooh! Better yet, maybe he's special like Ashton. I can just go have sex with him right now and find out. Granted, it will be classed as rape because I know Brad will not give his consent to let me—"

"Are you done?" Luke asked, feeling slightly awkward and disgusted that Ross would even think to do that to Brad.

Ross shrugged "I'm just trying to prove a point."

"I might just go back to Australia... or somewhere else."

"Ohhh... You're going to be that ass hole." Ross said, like it all suddenly made sense to him.

Luke furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

"You're being the ass hole that runs away and hides from his problems until they go away but this is a problem that isn't going to go away no matter what. Even if you go back to Australia you're still going to see Ashton because your family and his family have always been close and it's one of the reasons why you two are together. Also when the kid grows up, he or she is going to want to know who their second dad is."

"But I don't wanna be a Dad!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you stuck it in him!"

"How was I supposed to know he's able to get pregnant?! He didn't tell me! I'm not fucking psychic!"

Ross rolled his eyes, lowering his voice "Alright, fair point, but still. You've both got as much to blame for this. But Ashton can't do it on his own. Yeah, he can cope financially, but what about raising the kid? What about when the kid grows up?" Ross asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ashton is going to have his family behind him to help raise the kid. Yes, he'll leave here to have the baby but he'll come back. How many times a year do we get to go home and see our family? Twice? Three if we're lucky? Even then it's not for long. It's even shorter if you live in another country like Australia. He'll never see his own son or daughter and the kid won't like it one bit. It'll get to the point where Ashton will have to leave this base for good and have to stay in Australia permanently. And when he stays in Australia, the kid will wonder why he or she doesn't have both his or her parents around – even though it'll have that big supporting family. Every single kid deserves to have both of their parents. Both of them. Whether if it's a boy and girl or a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy. It doesn't matter. It gives them a sense of security – and when they see that they have one parent but their friends have two, they... They feel like they're missing out on so much on having a proper family. Yeah, sure, the kid might have all that family, like uncles, aunts, grandmas, granddads, without it's Dad but it'll still wonder why everyone else has a Dad but them. I know that more than anyone. Me and Rocky only have a Mom because our Dad's not around any more, Joe's parents are split as well as Caspar's. I think you, Brad and Dan are the only people I know who have both of their parents still together. Do you know what it's like hearing about yours, Brad's and Dan's parents still being together? It makes me feel happy for you guys because you're so lucky, but I also envy it and get annoyed sometimes because I've never had that ever. I share a room with Brad. He gets calls from his Mom and Dad at least once a day and I'm always there when he talks to them. He talks to one and gets handed to the other – or he gets promised that his Mom or Dad will get told about what he said if they're not there. Two parents. Two loving parents that care about him so much. I have one. And even then I'm not sure she cares about me that much because I only get a phone call every now and then because I have to make the effort. I barely get spoken to when I'm at home. And that's what happens sometimes when both parents aren't there to raise a child. The child and that parent end up not getting along and drifting apart. So tell me Luke... If you could give your baby's parent life mine or Brad's... Who's would you pick? What life do you think would make the baby happiest? One where he or she gets ignored by it's pare_nt _or one where he or she is loved by their pare_nts_."

Luke stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Exactly," Ross said, feeling satisfied that Luke couldn't give a response "don't be a dead beat like my Dad. Be a nice Dad like Brad's, Dan's or your own. Cos unfortunately me, Joe, Caspar, Rocky and Ashton aren't as lucky to have two parents as you three are. That. And you're in love with Ashton. I don't see why you would leave him in his darkest hour and the pain that he's about to go through." Ross got up from where he sat and started making his way towards the door "I'm going back to bed. Night Luke. I hope you make the right choice."

After Ross had left through the door, Luke watched him walk through the canteen through the glass window and let tears well up in his eyes. He wiped his face to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall down his face before deciding to head back inside as the cold from the desert finally started to hit him.

Rocky sat on his bed looking over at Ashton who laid on his bed doing nothing but just lay there and stare at the wall and heavily sigh every now and then. "Look, you don't need Luke if he's going to be like that," Rocky said, trying to be supportive but it wasn't exactly his strong point "you can handle it yourself, you're strong enough. Besides, you'll have your family, me, Ross, and Brad. Us three will be there for you if you need us. Maybe even Dan, Joe and Caspar. Probably depends on how they feel."

Ashton didn't respond, instead he gave Rocky a small smile and returned to frowning.

Rocky stood up from his bed after hearing a knock on the door, thinking that Ross or Brad were coming back from going after Luke – even though he doesn't think Brad went after him. He opened up the door to find Luke stood there looking guilty and bad "You're not coming in here, you can go sleep with the dogs."

"I wanna talk to Ashton." Luke said.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you. Who would after you rejected him?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't reject him!"

"Yes you did! Now go away!" Rocky raised his voice, going to slam the door in his face.

"Rocky!"

Rocky stopped after hearing Ashton shout his name. He turned his head and faced Ashton. "Just... let him in if he wants to speak to me that badly." Ashton said, now being sat on the edge of his bed.

Rocky stepped out of the way and let Luke in "I'm going in the bathroom. I'm not standing hear, listening to you both talking but I'm not leaving the room at the same time because anything could happen. Ashton, call me if you need anything like if you need Luke putting into check, or if you need me to kick him out. Or knock out." Rocky gave him a smile before going into the bathroom to leave the pair alone.

Luke and Ashton both stayed in silence for a short while after Rocky had left to go into the bathroom. Ashton sighed "What do you want?" He asked, not really wanting to speak to Luke and getting up from the bed.

Luke walked over from where he stood, over to Ashton and hugged him, not letting go "I'm so sorry for being an ass and rejecting you like that – I'll let you punch me for it later. It's just... I was scared and didn't really know what to do. You would have been the same too if it was the other way around."

Ashton dropped his arms from the hug, even though Luke still held onto him "Yeah... I'd have been scared – I mean, I am now – but I wouldn't have said that I wanted to leave and that you were a freak. Just like what you said to me."

Luke shut his eyes, sighing as he felt Ashton drop his arms from the hug but he didn't dare let go.

"Let me go." Ashton said after a short while of silence and nothing but Luke holding onto him like his life depended on it.

Luke pulled away "I know I can't take back what I said but I didn't mean it, I swear. I just needed time to process it through my head," Luke paused "and a good old lecture from Ross. Everyone needs one of them in serious situations they back out of, lets face it."

Ashton laughed softly "What did he say?" he asked.

"He started talking about the baby and how when it grows up – if it only had you as a parent – it wouldn't have some sort of unstable sense of security even though it has a big family around them because they would see that their friends have two parents and they'd feel like they're missing out. Or some bullshit like that."

"It's not bullshit, Luke. He's telling the truth. I don't have two parents and even though I have a decent sized family around me I still feel like I'm missing out on having two parents. And I don't want this baby to go through what I went through with my Dad. Even though this one will have two. Damn... Do you think he or she is gonna question why they don't have a Mom but two Dads?"

"Most definitely, but we'll worry about that later when the time actually comes and it's relevant," Luke said, Ashton let out a small laugh. "Are we good?" Luke asked.

Ashton nodded, smiling "Yeah, we're good."

Once again the couple both hugged. After a short while, Luke pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips.

After a short while of silence, Rocky came out of the bathroom and cleared his throat when he saw them both kissing "Excuse me. You can stop that business; that is one of the main reasons as to why you're pregnant." he said. Luke and Ashton soon pulled away and glared at Rocky.

Soon after there was yet another knock on the door which made Ashton and Rocky confused as there wasn't anybody else who it could be that needed to be in the room. "Oh, it's probably Ross making sure I came back and fixed things." Luke said, keeping one arm around Ashton.

Rocky walked over to the door and swung it open "Go away you fag—Hey Will!" Rocky immediately corrected himself, Will raised his brow "how are you on this fine evening?"

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head "I'm fine, Rocky. Luke, Ashton, I need to speak to you both in private. Come to my office now." Will said before disappearing from the doorway and not giving them much of a choice.

"He knows doesn't he..." Luke said, starting to dread what Will had to say.

"I have a hunch."

* * *

**And now Will finally comes into the story just like in The Last Judgement &amp; TDOT (even though he was only mentioned in TDOT &amp; in like 2 or 3 chapters of TLJ)! YAY! I honestly think in these next few chapters Will might actually turn into one of your favourite characters bc of the way he goes on &amp; treats Ross &amp; Brad's friendship in one chapter that is absolutely hilarious :''')**

_**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ross' relationship with his Mom?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Rocky &amp; Luke?**

**Thoughts on what you think Will is gonna do/say?**

**Favourite moment?**


	5. The Decision

**Hey guys! This would have been up Friday but I came back from doing food shopping as my Mam went away for a while &amp; I went to bed with the inention of a nap at 7 p.m., &amp; woke up at 11 a.m. the next day... Basically I slept for 16 hours. Go me. Haha. Then my friend wanted me to go out with him &amp; his little brother so I couldn't update yesterday, so here we are yay!**

**Also, Joe hit 4 million subscribes YAY! :D I'm so proud of &amp; happy for him! :) He just uploaded a new video called "FRIENDSHIP TEST PRANK" with Will Darbyshire &amp; Oli White. I haven't watched it yet, but it looks good &amp; funny. I have it paused on another tab &amp; all it is, is of Will looking unamused &amp; slightly scared haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**_The Decision_**  
**

Luke and Ashton sat in Will's office alone due to the fact that Will hadn't arrived yet, and if anything the longer Will took the more it made the pair nervous about what he wanted to speak to them about. Even though they had a very good idea what about. But the thing that confused them is that how does Will know when they haven't told him?

That's if he does know. The chances are the two boys are being paranoid and are getting worried for nothing.

After twenty-minutes of being sat alone in his office the door finally opened where Will arrived, shutting the door behind him, and leaning on the desk in front of the two boys. Will glanced between them both "So, boys, I haven't spoke to you two for a while. How are things?" Will asked.

"Fine." Luke and Ashton both responded at near enough the same time.

"Good, good. So, Luke, anything different that's happened lately?"

Luke shook his head, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest "Nope."

Will nodded looking at Ashton "What about you Ashton? Any changes? Anything different happened?"

"N-not that I know of... no..." Ashton replied, slightly nervous.

"Is that a lie you're telling me, Irwin?"

"Yeah..."

Will nodded "I know about _it_ Ashton."

"Yeah... We kinda figured when you said you wanted to talk to us alone..." Luke said.

"Am I allowed to ask how you know?" Ashton asked.

Will sighed, looking up thoughtfully "Sure erm... How do I say this without getting Ross into trouble?" Will asked, where then Ashton started to mentally plot Ross' murder after this little conversation with Will was over. "Well, you see, I like to keep close tabs on you two, Ross, Rocky and Brad as you are aware of; and I went to go see Ross this morning whilst he was working to talk about something, and he didn't seem himself. I asked him if he's had a bad day and he responded with that he's had a weird one and I asked him why. He said that he had just seen you, Ashton, about something but he couldn't say because it's not fair on you. Then I asked if it's something Ross himself is worried about and he replied with a yes in which, I told him to tell me and maybe I could either help Ross or you. So he told me. I didn't believe him. But then he showed me proof and I was in the CCTV room about half an hour or so ago and I just so happened to catch Rocky throwing you, Luke, out of the room; so, I thought you know what, maybe I should say something and see what's going on."

The room fell silent as Luke and Ashton weren't too sure as to what Will was going to say to them both, let alone what they were meant to say to him. They didn't have a clue about how he felt about this.

"I haven't told anybody about it who is on my level in the base and works higher up than everyone else, you guys don't have to worry about that," Will said, reassuring them. "Are you keeping the baby?" Will asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah... I don't think I have it in my heart to get rid of it."

"That's understandable," Will said, agreeing with Ashton one hundred per cent on that subject before sighing and becoming slightly saddened with what he had to say and do next "Ashton... You know you're one of my finest workers along with Luke, Brad, Ross and Rocky as well as Joe, Caspar and Dan... And I would do anything for you all, you know I would but... We can't keep pregnant people here at the base. It's too dangerous."

Luke's face fell "What?"

"No... But... I love it here..." Ashton said, saddened.

"I'm sorry, it's the rules and I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." Will said, trying to stay on their good side as he didn't want this to happen as much as Ashton wanted it to.

Luke stood up from his chair "He doesn't do anything here that's dangerous that would harm him!"

Ashton interrupted, still sat down "To be fair, Luke... Working in the armory with all sorts of weapons... it is kind of dangerous..."

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Luke snapped, making Ashton jump and hold his hands up in defence. Luke faced Will again "I mean, sure. Yes. He works in the armory and weapons cache; and also takes on night duty occasionally. But please name us one time where he hurt or caused a major injury for himself or me?" Luke asked. Will stayed silent, not being able to answer that. "Exactly. We're not Ross and Brad or Joe and Caspar. We don't hurt ourselves every time we work with one another in some way!" Luke sighed, sitting back down in his chair in satisfaction that he was able to get that off his chest.

"Alright I get your point," Will said, standing up from the desk "you're quite a careful person, Ashton. You haven't hurt yourself, but I don't want you at risk. Sure, if it was anybody else I'd say 'knock yourself out, your choice, don't hold us responsible if anything bad happens' but I won't say that to you. I actually like you, Ashton."

Luke scoffed "Thanks."

"Oh, you too, legs, don't get so offended."

Luke sighed "Can't we just come to some sort of compromise?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I don't—"

"It wasn't an option, Will. We are coming to a compromise whether you like it or not."

Will sighed, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder "Oh, Luke... You'll make a great father if you keep that attitude up. Or a good interrogator. Do you want a third job here?" Will asked.

Luke slapped Will's hand away "Don't dodge the subject! Besides, I already do that when you send me, Ashton and the other three out on 'jobs'. That is my third job!"

"Alright, alright! I was just testing your attention span! I suppose we can come to a sort of compromise." Will stopped talking to think for a moment about what they could do that would keep both Ashton happy and the rules that applied to these sort of things in the base happy. He turned to Ashton "What do you want?" Will asked.

"Well—"

"No, shut up," Will said, cutting Luke off "let Ashton talk. He doesn't need you speaking for him all the time."

Ashton shrugged "I don't really care as long as I get to stay here a bit longer and can come back once the baby's born."

"You can absolutely come back when the baby is born, but the baby can't come here and live in the base."

Ashton scoffed "I wasn't going to let him or her anywhere near this place anyway, I have no intention to. Not even when he or she is my age."

"But that means either leaving the baby in Australia under our parents care or not staying in the base at all." Luke said, knowing that either way Ashton was going to lose something. If he stayed, he would lose the baby and barely see him or her, and if he wanted to be at the baby's side like a proper parent he would have to leave the base as a job.

And that is not something Ashton wants to happen due to the fact that if you leave the base before the retirement age...

The base is that much of a secret that if you leave your job at the base before you're supposed to, you have to have your memory erased to stop you from talking about it to others when they ask where you have been for so long. That means forgetting everything that happened there, including everyone you met and what you went through with them.

Luke knows for a fact Ashton will not want that.

"There's no way in hell I'm putting our child under our parents care in Australia where I'll only see him or her like... once a year. So... I guess I'm finding somewhere to live in the city of Utah." Ashton said, knowing that thought probably never occurred to either Luke or Will.

"So, you're not going to be sharing a room with Rocky any more?" Will asked.

Ashton laughed softly "Rocky will be happy about that."

"No, I'll stay," Luke said "just to keep him company. But I will come and live in the apartment or wherever you find to live if and when you need me to."

Will clicked his fingers as a light bulb finally went off in his head "I think I figured something out. You two find an apartment and when you get to about four or five months pregnant, when you begin to show and it's noticeable, you stop working here until the baby is born and then you come back. Okay?"

"Wait, what's gonna happen to the baby after it's born? Who's gonna look after it when we're working here?" Ashton asked.

Will shrugged "I don't know. I'll change the days you both work so you can take it in turns on who looks after the baby on a certain day and the days you both have to work, get a baby sitter!"

Ashton raised his brow "Do you think we have the money to pay for a baby sitter on the amount of days where we both work?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, you do. You know you do. Have you forgot about how much you get paid here?" Will asked.

"True."

"Now go. I'll sort everything out and I'll tell you what's gonna happen in a few days. I'll just come up with an excuse to tell everyone why you left. I'll er... say I've sent you on a four, five month trip to do an important job for me."

"Alright, thanks." Ashton said.

He and Luke got up from their chairs and left the room, being very relieved that went better than they thought it was going to.

_The Next Day_

Rocky, Ashton and Luke all sat in the canteen early that morning getting some breakfast. The whole place was quiet and apart from them there was about four or five other people in the room. A short while after the three boys had sat down, Ross came through and sat down next to Rocky. "Hey," Ross looked over to Luke and Ashton "I see everything's fine now."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I think your little lecture changed his mind and scared him a little." Ashton said, letting out a soft laugh.

"Good." Ross said, smiling in satisfaction.

"Hey." Samara said, coming over and standing at the end of the table. The four boys greeted her with a hi, even though Luke didn't know who she was. She looked down at Ross "Remember yesterday?" Samara asked.

Ross nodded "I do, very well."

"Well... I saw Brad this morning..." Samara said. Ross' eyes widened. "And I talked to him for a little bit—"

"Oh... Please don't say you did..." Ross said, having his hands over his mouth as he was now dreading the next time he saw Brad.

"ROSS!" Brad shouted, bursting through the canteen doors.

"Uh-oh..." Ross said. He got up from his chair, looking at Rocky "Rocky, I love you remember that. Luke, Ashton, we've had a good friendship, for what? A year and a half? Nearly two?" Ross said quickly as he edged away from the table as Brad got closer "it was a good run right? Tell Joe, Caspar and Dan I'll miss them. BYE!" Ross shouted, running off as Brad launched himself at him.

Ashton shook his head, watching Brad chase Ross out of the canteen. Luke furrowed his brow "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Basically, long story short... if Rocky finds out what Ross did and said yesterday, he's going to join Brad on that chase..." Ashton said, seeing Samara was still stood there.

Rocky furrowed his brow "What did he say?" Rocky asked, he looked up at Samara.

"He told me about you and Brad. Congrats. I guess..?" Samara said, being sure as to whether if it was a thing you wanted to congratulate a boy on.

Rocky became more confused "What do you mean congra—oh I'm gonna kill him. ROSS FUCKING LYNCH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rocky shouted, jumping up from where he sat and running to join Brad on the little chase.

Samara looked down at Luke and Ashton "Why are they so pissed at Ross?" Samara asked.

Ashton shrugged "It's Ross... When _aren't_ they pissed at him?"

_**Next: **__Rules of Time_

* * *

**Don't worry, at the end of the next chapter... It's about to get real &amp; your perceptive on someone is about to change ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**

**Thoughts on Will?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on what happens to you if you leave the base before retirement?**

**Thoughts on Ross, Rocky &amp; Brad at the end?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Favourite part?**

**Who's perceptive on someone that you have do you think is about to change?**

**Does it make you more excited for the next chapter if I tell you the title? Should I keep doing that?**


	6. The Rules of Time

**Did anybody watch Joe &amp; Caspar's new video on their channels? What did you guys think? I thought they were pretty funny.**

**"You look like the Dalek that never quite made it in Doctor Who." - My new favourite quote from Joe :''') I love him, he's hilarious cx**

* * *

**I've put this at the end as well but: ****there's only a few people reading this story so would it hurt for you to review &amp; let me know what you think? I only got ONE comment for the last chapter &amp; it kinda annoys me bc this story is something I'm very proud of &amp; have practically finished &amp; I don't want all the time I've spent (which is a hell of a fucking lot by the way) to make this story what it is &amp; perfect for nothing. I don't want to hold chapters to ransom but it literally is the ONLY way I can get you to review &amp; I don't want to do that but unfortunately I've got to if it's the only way I can get you all to tell me what you think. If you DON'T KNOW what to review about, there is a REASON why there are QUESTIONS below. The questions are the things that I want YOU to talk about &amp; answer &amp; ****surprisingly it's worked &amp; helped a lot of people.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**_Rules of Time_**  
**

_**4 Months Later**_

Rocky walked into Ross and Brad's room having the biggest smile plastered all over his face for the first time since he had been sharing a room with two people. Ross sighed like this was a bad thing "Why are you smiling?" Ross asked.

"I'm so happy right now!" Rocky said, his voice going higher in pitch and moving with excitement.

"Why..?"

"I have no room-mate! They're gone!" Rocky collapsed back onto Brad's bed and letting out a giant sigh of relief. Ever since Luke had came to the base and it meant Rocky having to share a room with both Luke and Ashton, all he has ever dreamed about is getting rid of them both. Of course he never at first. When they started dating it has literally been number one at the top of Rocky's Christmas wishlist.

Brad kicked Rocky to move him off his bed, as he was still laid in it, but he didn't budge "You do realise Luke is coming back once he drops Ashton off at the apartment he's going to be living in. Right?" Brad asked.

Rocky sighed, his smile dropping "Why have you always got to put a damper on my mood?" He asked, tilting his head backwards so that he could see Brad from where he laid on his bed.

"Look on the plus side, when the baby's born you will have no room-mate. Well, only for a couple nights a week anyway." Ross added.

Rocky's smile returned to his face. "What would you have done if they would have had to have brought the baby and look after it here?" Brad asked, curious, because he's pretty sure Rocky would throw the baby at the wall if that was the case.

"Then I would move in here with you two."

"We're good thanks."

Dan sat in his lab, running his hands through his hair as some sort of stress relief as he had been asked to test out something but he can't do it on his own as he needs someone to be controlling it whilst it's being tested. And Dan being Dan, of course, hasn't done it and has left it till last minute as per usual. He sighed heavily, putting his head on his desk.

Dan's head raised from the desk when the door opened to the lab where he saw Samara come in. "Hey, I'm done here for the day so I'm going." Samara said.

"Okay, see ya." Dan said.

Suddenly, as Samara was about to leave the room, a light-bulb went off in his mind and a small smile appeared across his face. "Oh, Samara! Can you do me a favour? I've been asked to test something out but... I can't. I need someone to control it whilst it's being tested and if I don't have it done or tested in the next half hour... I'm gonna get killed by Doctor Cooper. And I'm not using a metaphor here, he will actually pin me against the wall covered with bird food and leave me in the middle of the woods."

Samara laughed softly, shaking her head "See, Dan, this is what happens when you procrastinate. What do you want me to do? Control it?" Samara asked.

"No, I want you to test it because I've been told and shown how to control it and it takes a while to get your head wrapped round it."

"Alright. What is it? What does it do?" Samara asked, trying to make sure she wasn't getting herself into anything deathly or dangerous.

"Well, you know the Epoch?" Dan asked.

"Yeah."

"It's kind of like that... but it's not."

Samara stared at Dan confused. How can something be like something else, but not be it?

"Follow me." Dan got up from his chair and lead Samara across his lab, over to a door in the corner of the room.

He pulled the keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open to reveal a larger room where a chair sat in the middle of it with what looked like a metal hat. What concerned Samara was that it had wires coming out of it that looked like it was connected to stuff.

Dan made his way over to the machine with Samara following him "Now, it works exactly the same way as the Epoch does, only you don't get sent backwards or forwards in time - you see," he picked up the metal looking hat from the centre of the chair that had the wires attached to it "you put it on your head and a visor covers your eyes; you chose how far into the past or future you want to go and the visor that goes over your eyes shows a projection of what's happened or is going to happen. And these scary looking wires you see? Don't worry about them. They're not deadly, the ends of them are sticky and stick to your head so the machine can look into your mind and get a good grasp of who you are through a neuron sensor in order to show the right future and past,"

Dan paused to let all that information sink into Samara's head "Apparently, anyway. I wouldn't know. I haven't tested it myself. So basically, long story short if that was too complicated for you, you see the past or future without going anywhere. Or both. Your choice. The plus side to this thing? It doesn't blow up like the Epoch does after it's been used. At least I hope it doesn't..."

Samara gently sat down on the chair, letting Dan hook her up to the machine properly so that it worked "Why does the Epoch blow up – or why _will_ it blow up if it's used?"

Dan placed the hat on Samara's head and began to make sure everything was secure, working properly and safe "Because – and I didn't tell you this – the Epoch is only meant to be used for a major emergency. _A,_ meaning one. Only one. For example: the end of the world caused by a meteorite shower – we can go back in time and send missiles to blow up the meteors before they reach Earth. If Yellow Stone volcano blows up – even though I have no idea how we would prevent that from happening, that's inevitable. Or if a Nuclear War breaks out – there is a way of stopping a Nuclear War, so I assume we'd find it. Or – I don't know – A zombie apocalypse. Plus, the Epoch is unstable and needs stabilising. The scientists just haven't got round to it yet – and once they do, the Epoch can be used as many times as we like. Of course there is the danger of tears in the—you know what, never mind, this is going into something else. Back on topic."

"So do I get to chose what I see?" Samara asked as Dan attached necessary things to her head "or will anything just pop up?"

"Just think about something. Think about where you'll be in the future and it'll show you, I think. And as for the past... Think about something that you don't know and want to know about that's already happened. Got it?" Dan asked.

Samara nodded "Got it." She said, having the hat securely on her head where the visor slid down.

Dan stepped back where he pressed and flicked a few buttons to switch the machine on "I really hope this doesn't blow up or fry her brain..." Dan mumbled, thinking about how there is a slight chance this could be unstable like the Epoch is – which is the major reason as to why it will blow up if it's used.

Dan stepped back from the control panel and looked on at Samara as everything sprung into life "Oh well, better her than me."

Samara sat staring at the visor that sat in front of her eyes, not moving an inch. She could feel the metal from the 'hat' pressing against her head, it was slightly painful but she soon forgot about it when a projection showed up which was obviously the future. It made her jump a little because she wasn't expecting the projection so soon.

"Is it working? Are you alright?" Dan asked, watching her nervously. Samara stuck her thumb up, signalling a 'yes'. "Do you see anything? Can you tell me what you see?"

"Well... Not much. It's all kinda like... Flicking through like a montage if you get m—Oh hey, look. There's Ross... Why is he in my future? That's weird... He looks like he's about to—Oh... Oh! OH! He-he did... Oh my god... Why would he—Wait, there's Rocky! Rocky's there too! What the hell is he doing..? Oh my, God! Don't you dare! Don't you da—oh my, God. Joe? Caspar? You! Dan! You're there in the future too!"

"I should hope so because I don't wanna die any time soon."

Samara kept watching as the images kept flicking through like a montage and stopped at random parts to show something like it was important and vital. And from what she had seen so far - it was very vital and important. "Why is half the people who you hang around with in my future—? Brad! Okay, scratch that. More than a half. All that's left is Luke and Ash—oh, there we go. Hang on... why do they have a baby? Oh my, God! It's Ashton who's pregnant! Well, was... That's why he left!"

Dan sighed, throwing his head back in defeat "I don't know why they bother telling me secrets, I always accidentally let it slip without even saying anything."

"Well, I guess it explains _a lot_. I knew Ross was lying about Brad and Rocky," She laughed softly "did he tell you he tried to frame—wait a minute..." her smile and laugh sobered up when something popped up on the visor "what the hell... the baby... No... No way! That can't—No... That's not ri—THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Hang on. NO! NO! Stop... WHAT IS HE DOING?! OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA KILL—NO! STOP! STOP!"

Out of nowhere Samara started screaming. Dan immediately rushed over and deactivated the whole thing before quickly taking off the 'hat' where Samara breathed heavily and was shaking. Dan knelt in front of her "What's wrong?! Why did you scream?! What happened? Well... What's going to happen? Is it bad?" He asked, trying his best to calm her down.

Samara shrugged "50/50... It might not affect you but... It may affect someone else..."

"Who?"

"Dan, you need to switch it back on again and let me look into the past! I need to find something out."

"Are you kidding me? That just ended with you screaming! No way!"

"This won't make me scream, Dan! This has nothing to do with me! What's going to happen needs to be stopped and the only way it can be stopped is to see if it's actually true by looking into the past."

Dan sighed in defeat and put the hat back onto Samara's head before going over to the control panel and re-activating everything. "How far back into the past are you looking?" Dan asked. Samara didn't respond, she simply watched as the past that she wanted to look at came up on the visor.

Dan stood there a while, watching Samara watch the past. After a short while Samara sighed "You can take it off now..." Samara said.

Dan walked over, again deactivating the machine and taking everything off Samara that was attached to her "Is it true whatever you were trying to see?" Dan asked, Samara nodded looking slightly shaken "Who does it have to do with?"

"I thought it was obvious by the names I was shouting..."

"Me, Joe, Caspar, Ross, Rocky, Ashton, Luke and Brad?" Dan asked, being uncertain.

Samara nodded "Not so much—never mind... Spoilers."

"Well, what happened and is going to happen?"

Samara shook her head "You have to wait and find out, I can't tell you. The rules of time: Avoid your ancestors at all costs no matter what, avoid butterflies, it's possible to be too productive and the most important two rules of all: avoid a paradox and _don't_ talk about the future."

Dan rolled his eyes, knowing he clearly wasn't going to get an answer from her "Alright, don't talk about the future, I get it. It changes it in tiny ways by even mentioning it. Thanks for the sort of pre-warning though. I think you should get out of here and go rest, you look like hell." Dan said, commenting on how she looked shaken and scarred.

Samara watched as Dan turned around and left the room. She put her head into her hands where she started to laugh a little "Oh dear..." she lifted her head, her distressed look now replaced with a cunning smirk "things have got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

**You have no fucking clue how excited I am for this story now cos, let me tell you, the next chapter may not seem like it but the story has kicked off fully now. Honestly like... I have something hidden so fucking well it's going to come out &amp; smack you in the face when you least expect it. Like, oh my, God. I am not kidding, I normally tell people plot twists &amp; what is going to happen with my stories but this time NO BODY at all knows bc I want it to be THAT much of a secret. Hehe. Keep a close look out &amp; pay attention very, very close ;) **

**None of you will get it by the time it comes round, honestly. I promise you. &amp; if you do then... Congrats.**

**Also, another thing, there's only a few people reading this story so would it hurt for you to review &amp; let me know what you think? I only got ONE comment for the last chapter &amp; it kinda annoys me bc this story is something I'm very proud of &amp; have practically finished &amp; I don't want all the time I spent to make this story what it is &amp; perfect for nothing. I don't want to hold chapters to ransom but it literally is the ONLY way I can get you to review &amp; I don't want to do that but unfortunately I've got to if it's the only way I can get you all to tell me what you think. If you DON'T KNOW what to review about, there is a REASON why there are QUESTIONS below. The questions are the things that I want YOU to talk about &amp; answer &amp; surprisingly it's worked &amp; helped a lot of people.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on what you think she saw?**


	7. The Birthday

**I won't be able to update anything tomorrow or Saturday bc I'm spending the weekend with a friend &amp; it's not very often I go out &amp; are with friends lol. I mean, I can try but it won't be very successful so I'll try Sunday. Plus, as of tomorrow I have 2 weeks &amp; a day off school (even though I might as well still be at school cos I have to go in for revision sessions. Booo)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**_Birthday's_**  
**

**_4 Months Later_**

Ross, Rocky, Luke, Joe, Caspar and Dan all stood quietly outside of Ross and Brad's room. It was quite early in the morning which meant they had to be quiet as others would be sleeping still or just getting up for work. "He's gonna kill us..." Joe whispered.

Ross hushed Joe as he had his hand on the door handle "Be quiet. If he's asleep he might wake up. Are you all ready?" Ross asked. Everyone nodded, each having something in their hand.

Ross opened the door to the room quietly where Brad was sound asleep in his bed. He made sure everyone stayed quiet and let them all in, Dan shut the door behind him quietly as he was the last to come into the room. They all walked over to the bed and gathered round it quietly, looking down at Brad who slept peacefully. "Oh, we're so dead after this..." Luke whispered.

Rocky began counting "1, 2, 3..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The six boys shouted, blowing party blowers and popping party poppers over Brad.

Brad jumped awake and sat up slowly, holding his head and rubbing his eyes to the sound of loud noises from the party blowers and poppers along with the dreadful rendition of 'Happy Birthday' coming from the boys in front of him. Brad stared up at them, barely being able to keep his eyes open, looking less than amused.

Finally, they all stopped. "Are you done?" Brad asked, groggily.

Caspar blew on his party blower one last time, Brad raised his brow. "Done..." Caspar said, innocently and taking a step back from the bed.

"It is seven o'clock in the morning... What the hell are you all doing?"

"Wishing you happy birthday." Rocky said.

"Yeah, well could you have done it at like, noon? Or tomorrow when it actually is my birthday? Why are you even doing it now? Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow?" Brad asked, confused.

"Because Ashton's having the baby at some point today and I didn't want to miss out on celebrating your nineteenth birthday; so we're doing it today so that I can go to Ashton later and spend the day with him and the baby tomorrow," Luke explained "plus, in Australia, it's already your birthday so..." Luke shrugged a little.

Brad shook his head "If the baby's due today shouldn't you be with him now?"

Luke shook his head "Ashton said it was alright for me to, also his Mum came over about a week ago to help him out whilst I'm working here. Oh! And here," Luke threw Brad an envelope he had in his hand that he had forgot about "it's from Ashton, seen as though he can't give it to you tomorrow."

Brad smiled "That's sweet, tell him I said thanks. I'll open it tomorrow if that's okay."

Luke nodded "Yeah, sure. It's your card. Do what the heck you want with it."

Brad put the card down on his bed side table and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing "Well, thanks for the wake up call." Brad said sarcastically. In a way it was sarcastic and in another it was a good thing because he had to be at work in the Armory in an hour as Will had asked Brad to take Ashton's place there until he got back, given that he's the only one out of himself, Ross, Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan who doesn't have a second job.

"Alright, we'll let you get ready. We'll see you when you finish." Rocky said.

As the boys began leaving the room, Joe turned around and popped a party popper making Brad jump. "Okay... NOW we're done." Joe said, turning around and leaving the room.

Brad shook his head, laughing slightly, and got up to get ready for the day.

_That Night_

The time was 11:00 p.m. and Will had let the boys go out into the city to celebrate Brad's birthday which resulted in them going to nightclubs and bars which Joe and Dan had to sneak them all into as they are the only ones over the age of twenty-one even though the rest all look older than Joe because he's smaller - almost as small as Brad but not quite. Nobody's that small.

Luckily they all managed to get into the majority of bars and nightclubs, but Dan and Joe still had to go get the drinks all the time in case they got ID'd where Joe and Dan could show there's with no problem whereas the others couldn't.

The boys all walked out of a nightclub, the majority of them being highly intoxicated. Luke, staggering slightly, was on his phone tapping away as he still hadn't got a message from Ashton or Ashton's Mum letting him know that the baby was on it's way – and it was pushing onto the 28th and the baby's supposed to be born on July 27th. Not that it mattered.

Rocky sighed as they walked (well, as best as they could) down the street "You know what I really want right now?" Rocky asked "a pizza. I'm so hungry."

Dan furrowed his brow "Of all the things, why a pizza?" Dan asked.

Rocky shrugged "I don't know."

Brad's phone started ringing in his pocket. He dug into it and pulled it out "Uh-oh... It's Will..." Brad whispered, drunkly.

Joe put his finger on his lip, shushing "Shhh! Don't let him know your drunk!" Joe whispered, slurred.

Brad shook his head "I won't." He stepped away from them all to answer the phone.

"Where can I get a pizza from at this time of the night?" Rocky asked, as they had stopped walking so that Brad could answer the phone, and he twisted and turned his head looking for any Pizza Restaurant or Pizza take-out in sight.

"At this time of the night? Nowhere! Everywhere's shut!" Ross said, his words just as slurred as Rocky's.

"Well where's the nearest place that sells or makes pizza?" Rocky asked.

Ross, Rocky, Dan and Caspar all looked around from where they stood at the surrounding buildings, even though it wasn't a lot. There was a car park, some buildings that were apartments with things underneath it like shops. But in the distance there was another building in plain sight.

"Oh! There!" Ross pointed to a building across the road from them "I spy a pizza restaurant!"

"Where?" Caspar asked, looking where Ross was pointing.

Ross grabbed hold of Caspar's chin and threw him in the direction to look "There! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria – I think. It's closed though, so you might have a problem there."

Rocky scoffed "I don't care. I'll sneak through the back and make one of those animatronics make me a pizza." Rocky said, about to walk off in the direction of the restaurant.

Dan grabbed hold of Rocky and pulled him back "No you won't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it'll end badly!"

Caspar turned to Luke who stood next to him "Why are you on your phone? What's wrong?" Caspar asked.

"Nobody's called or text me to let me know if Ashton's in hospital or not. I'm getting worried." Luke said, slurred. As he said that his phone started ringing and Ashton's caller ID came up. "Oh! Hang on! This could be it!" Luke walked away from the group and answered the phone, drunkly.

Brad walked back over to the group after being on the phone to Will. "What did Will want?" Joe asked.

"Um... Someone didn't show up for night duty because they're ill so I have to go back and do it because nobody else will." Brad said.

"You're drunk!" Ross said, raising his voice – even though Ross was too, but at least he knew he was. "I don't think going back to do night duty is a good idea. You'll be out of focus, probably have double vision and you can barely stand or keep your balance. Need I remind you, you have to hold a fully loaded gun too!"

"You can't stand or keep your balance either! Only just," Brad protested "I've been handling fully loaded guns for the past two years I've worked there sober. I think I can handle one being a little intoxicated."

"You won't be saying that when you're rushed to the hospital unit because you shot yourself!"

"That's alright, you'll be there to save me. It'll be fine. I trust you." _(a/n: I know this bit comes across as kind of heart felt but it's meant to mean bc Ross works in the hospital unit of the base... Just in case some of you start going "AWWW" but you can go "AWWW" if you want lol)_

Ross turned round to face the others, looking bemused as he pointed to Brad "Someone talk some sense into him before he causes himself accidental suicide."

Luke ran over to the others, shouting and almost falling over from being intoxicated "GUYS!" Luke shouted "I have to go to the hospital! Ashton's having the baby! Will someone come with me?" He asked.

"How about we all go with you?" Joe suggested.

"I've gotta go back to the base! Who's gonna come with me?" Brad asked, pointing to himself.

Ross rolled his eyes "I'll go with you, the rest of you all go with Luke."

"Why are you coming with me?" Brad asked as though he didn't want Ross to go with him (which in a way he didn't), as Ross pushed him in the direction they needed to go to be picked up by Will – which is at some train station not far up the road. They could walk from the train station to the base but it's a forty-five minute walk and somehow they think they wouldn't make it to the base in the drunken state they're in by themselves.

"Because you'll end up shooting yourself, that's why! Right, we're going, bye!"

Dan and Rocky both watched as Ross and Brad walked away to get picked up. "Is it a good idea to leave Brad do night duty with Ross?" Dan asked.

Rocky smirked "Please. Brad? Intoxicated? With a gun? It'll definitely be interesting. Plus, Ross is intoxicated too. The chances are they'll probably blow off each others heads. C'mon, lets go." He pulled Dan in the direction of Luke, Joe and Caspar.

_In The Hospital_

When they got to the hospital Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan all waited in the waiting room just outside the room Ashton was in whilst Luke quickly went in.

Luke burst through the door to Ashton's room which made both Ashton and his Mum jump. "Am I late?! Is the baby here? I didn't miss it did I?" Luke asked, stumbling towards the bed.

"Are you drunk—?! Ow! You can barely stand straight!" Ashton said, trying to bare the pain of the contractions as well as look at Luke.

"Well... I did say we were going out to celebrate Brad's birthday tomorrow. Ross and Brad are in a worst state than I am and they've had to go back to the base to do night duty."

Ashton threw his head back, having his hand on his forehead "Oh, good lord, this weeks gonna have a birth and a funeral..."

"Well, you know what they say. A death for a birth. Or something like that. Is that correct? Cos if that's the case, if you give birth to twins, assume Ross and Brad have died." Luke said, sticking up his thumb.

Ashton stared at Luke for a short while before tears started streaming down his face and he began to cry from the pain of the contractions, the hormones and the stupidity of a drunken Luke Hemmings. Luke stood at the edge of the bed and hugged him "Oh, don't cry baby." Luke said.

"Get off me!"

A nurse walked into the room, coming over to the bed "Hey, Ashton. Are you ready to have the baby now?" The nurse asked.

Ashton nodded "Yes. Oh my, God, please." He said in desperation to get rid of the pain – and get away from Luke.

Luke grabbed hold of Ashton's hand "Push! You can do it Ash!"

Ashton looked up at Luke, blinking a few times and staring at him in disbelief "I can't push..."

"What do you mean you can't? Man up and push!"

"I'm a boy! If I push where is it gonna come out of?!"

Luke thought for a moment "Oh... Yeah... Then... How the hell are you gonn—"

"GET OUT!"

Luke jumped from where he stood and immediately rushed to the door to leave.

"Why are you out here?" Rocky asked, seeing Luke come out of the room in a mad, scared rush.

"I got kicked out." Luke answered.

"Why?" Caspar asked.

"I don't... know..."

* * *

**I guess this chapter was a sort of comic relief before all the pain starts :)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Thoughts on anything you might have noticed in this chapter that I didn't ask you to talk about?**


	8. The Baby

**Sorry about the small wait, I was busy all weekend. But on the plus side Ross won his 3rd KCA YAY! :D I'm not sure who won "Best British Vlogger/Youtuber" (I can't remember what the category was called) but I know Caspar was in the running for it - but he's South African so I don't know why he would be put in that category lol (not that I care). So, congrats to whoever won that I guess haha. &amp; 5SOS' performance was great, they got slimed at the end :') Even though it was obviously planned to happen, it was still funny haha. I don't think The Vamps were nominated for anything at the KCA's so there's not much to say about them cx. **

**Oh well, what's next is the RDMA's &amp; R5, The Vamps &amp; 5SOS are ALL nominated for something ;) Who knows... Maybe they might all attend it too. (and then it will be RIP me). Although, R5, Brad out of the Vamps &amp; Ashton, Calum &amp; Michael (I think Calum &amp; Michael) ALL went to a 1975 concert in LA &amp; somehow some way... they didn't meet... Like... Can I ask how? I mean, they might have done but... I don't know.**

**This is why I shouldn't get talking to you guys about R5, 5SOS, The Vamps or YouTubers at the start of my AN's, I go off rambling omfg. No wonder the majority of you ignore my authors notes :')**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**_The Baby_**  
**

Ross and Brad had finally got back to the base after Will had picked them up from the train station. Of course Ross tripped up from his drunkenness and fell onto the floor, resulting in them having to convince Will they weren't drunk – surprisingly, they were convincing.

Now, they were walking down a hallway in the base where Will guided them both to the changing room where you had to get ready for night duty. As they were walking towards the changing room Ross walked into a door that was left open – which he could have easily avoided – which made Will and Brad turn around and look at him. "I think the hinges are broke..." Ross said, pushing the door back closed slowly.

Will stared at Ross for a moment, deciding to ignore him and continue on to the changing room. They got to the changing room where Will unlocked the door and let them both in to get changed. Brad walked into the room and attempted to find his gear and everything else he needed in his drunken state. "So, what did you boys get up to tonight?" Will asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ross said, standing next to Will as he didn't dare move in case he gave the game away "just... wondering around town. Isn't that right, Brad?" Ross asked, leaning on the door frame to keep himself up straight. Brad stuck his thumb up in the air and smiled over to them both before returning to finding his gear.

"Where are the others?" Will asked.

"Ashton's gone into labour. He's having or had the baby," Ross looked at the time on his watch and checked the time, seeing it was five past midnight "Brad, it's midnight."

"And?" Brad asked.

"It's your birthday. Happy birthday, dude!"

"Yayyy!" Brad went to go throw his arm up in the air with sarcastic excitement but instead he lost his balance and fell over behind the changing benches.

Will looked over at where Brad fell and turned to Ross "You two have been drinking haven't you?"

"Ha, yeah. Water," Ross said, making Will raise his brow "Brad, get up."

Nothing.

"Brad?" Ross walked round the benches to see Brad passed out on the floor which made Ross burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Will rubbed his head "Oh, I should not have let you go out into the city – this happens every time. You know what, you two just... go to bed. I'll find someone else to do the night duty – hopefully. Just do me a favour, you're both drunk enough to do anything stupid. For the love of God please don't sleep together, we don't need another Luke and Ashton situation on our hands." He sighed, shaking his head and left the room.

Ross continued to giggle to himself and sat down on the chair next to Brad who still laid on the floor passed out.

Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan were all in the waiting room by themselves as Luke went back into Ashton's room after he got back from surgery with the baby. Caspar sat in his chair contently until he felt Joe, who sat next to him, elbow him. He turned his head where he seen that Joe had a cardboard bowl on his head, laughing to himself.

Dan stared over at Joe, blinking a few times "You do realise people use them to be sick in, right?" Dan asked.

"They do? I thought that was just in England..." Joe said, due to the fact that when he lived in England before he came to Utah he had many trips to the hospital with his friends as they were accident pros and they always ended up with one of the cardboard bowls in their lap.

"No, they do it in all hospitals, Joe, not just England..."

Joe took the bowl off his head, disgusted "Do they do it in South Africa?" Joe asked, looking at Caspar.

Caspar nodded "Yeah... As Dan said they do it in all hospitals across the world."

Rocky stared at Joe, slouching in his chair with his arms folded "You know, I didn't actually realise how drunk we all are until now."

Seconds later, the door to Ashton's room opened up where Luke walked out, still looking tipsy. Rocky got up from his chair "Is the baby there?" Rocky asked, Luke nodded.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Caspar asked.

"A boy. I'm not allowed to hold him. Ashton won't let me until I 'sober up'." Luke said, adding the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Well, go back to the base or the apartment Ashton lives in and come back when you wake up. Me and Caspar need to get back to the base otherwise our boss will kill us for not showing up for work." Rocky said.

"Are we all going back to the base?" Joe asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that but Dan, he just sat in his chair still. Luke walked over to him "Are you going back?" Luke asked.

Dan shook his head "No. I'm gonna go see Ashton for a little bit because I've actually managed to sober up a little."

"Alright, well, hurry up. You know Joe, Caspar and Rocky will leave without you when someone comes to pick them up."

Dan got up from his chair and made his way towards the door of Ashton's room "I'll be fine."

Dan slowly opened up the door to Ashton's room and walked in as the others left. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, where Ashton laid in bed with a woman, Ashton's Mum, sat in the chair next to him. "You're not drunk too are you?" Ashton asked, being cautious.

Dan shook his head "Oh, no. I actually managed to sober up unlike them lot – they've left by the way. But I am still a little bit tipsy, not gonna lie."

"Who's this?" Ashton's Mum asked, glancing at Dan and looking at Ashton.

"Oh, this is my friend Dan. Dan, this is my Mum." Ashton introduced.

Dan waved "Hi." He said, being and feeling slightly awkward.

"Hi," Ashton's Mum replied. She got up from where she sat "I'll leave you both alone for a little while." She said before exiting the room.

"That was the most awkward hello I have ever seen." Ashton said, letting out a small laugh.

Dan shrugged "I'm an awkward person. Remember when I met you?"

Ashton laughed at the memory, forgetting how awkwardly funny that was – but that's a story for another day. "Why are you in here?" Ashton asked.

"I wanted to see you," Dan went to walk over to Ashton but stopped when he seen the baby in the bassinet. He walked over to him and looked down at him, smiling slightly "So I hear it's a boy. Unless Luke really is that drunk he can't tell the difference between a vagina and a penis."

"No, it's a boy."

Dan stood up straight, looking over at Ashton "Did you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I wasn't really bothered. But I guess it's a bonus he's a boy because I've grown up around boys, mostly spend my time with them and know how they work. Unlike girls. The only girls I know are my Mum, sister and Alexa."

"Have you got a name?"

Ashton shook his head "No. I'm gonna wait till Luke returns sober where we can actually have realistic names discussed. And before you ask, no, I'm not naming him Dan or Daniel."

"It was worth a shot."

Dan went to go leave the bassinet when the baby woke up and looked up at him. He stopped and looked back down at the baby. "Is he awake?" Ashton asked.

Dan nodded "Yeah. He's alright. He doesn't look like he's about t—Awe, he has brown eyes. I always find babies that have brown eyes cute and adorable," Dan turned his head to Ashton and jumped when he seen the funny look he was receiving from him "sorry, it was the first thing I noticed about him besides from his head. I can't notice any other part of his body because it's all wrapped up in blankets—not that I want to—you know what, I'm gonna shut up."

Ashton laughed softly "It's alright. Shouldn't you be getting back to the base? It's almost 1 a.m. and it takes forever to walk to the base by foot. Don't you have to be at work for seven or eight?"

Dan groaned, throwing his head back "I didn't think about this. Ugh, I better go."

Dan went to leave but, again, his attention was caught by the baby and he almost done a double-take when he thought he looked familiar. He stared down at it.

"Dan..? Why are you staring at my child? I'm getting slightly concerned..." Ashton said, after a solid ten seconds.

Dan snapped out of the trance "Uh, no reason. I'm slightly intoxicated still. I thought he looked familiar."

"Would that be because he's mine and Luke's child and has a mix of both our looks?"

Dan nodded "Probably."

"Dan, go back to the base."

"Alright! I'm going!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know the stories taking a while for it to kick off with the whole kidnap thing but don't worry, it's soon :) Either the next chapter or the one after. **

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Will?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton &amp; Dan?**

**Favourite moment?**


	9. The Hangover

**I don't know why but it took me forever to write this chapter lol.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**_The Hangover_**  
**

Brad laid face first on the cold, hard ground, awakening to a harsh pounding in his head. He groaned, opening up his eyes to find himself laid on the changing room floor where the night guards come to – obviously – get changed. He became confused and slowly brought himself up, kneeling and looking around until he seen Ross sprawled out across two chairs. Brad groaned again and put his hand to his head as if it would ease the headache that could probably wipe out an army.

Slowly Ross began to wake up, also groaning as he had really bad cramp from the way he had slept. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the chairs properly, learning forwards with his head in his hands. "What the hell happened last night?" Brad asked, as the last thing he could remember was being inside a night club and that was it. Now he's here.

"I don't... I don't know but... I have a bigger question... How the _hell_ did we make it back to the base?" Ross asked "more importantly, how the hell did we make it back alive?"

Brad shrugged, getting up from the floor "Oh, this is a great way to spend my birthday. With a hangover." He said, throwing his arm up in the air with sarcastic victory.

"I also want to thank our lucky stars nothing _else_ happened."

Brad snapped his fingers and pointed at him, whilst rubbing his eyes with his other hand "That too."

The door to the changing room opened up where Will soon appeared with a smile on his face "Good morning boys. How are the hangovers?"

"Painful." "Kill me."

Will laughed "Happy Birthday."

Brad smiled sarcastically at him. "My head hears. A lot." Ross complained, still rubbing his head.

"Well you better find some aspirin because you've got work in ten minutes."

Ross looked up at Will in disbelief and slight horror "You're going to make me work with a hangover?"

"You're gonna go out and get blind drunk knowing there's a chance you might have to return back to the base to do night duty?" Will mimicked Ross.

Brad laughed at Ross' obvious misery "Have fun. I'm going to go die in bed with a hangover for the rest of the day and night."

Ross flipped Brad off. "Has Ashton had the baby yet?" Will asked.

Ross and Brad glanced at each other, looking away and becoming wide eyed as they mentally slapped themselves in the face. "Oh, God... that's where we were supposed to go last night..."

"Or this morning." Brad added.

"So that's a yes?" Will asked.

Brad nodded, making his way towards the door "Yeah, I think. I can't remember. I mean, I don't even know how we got here without getting lost or killed." He said before disappearing out of the room to return back to his and Ross' bedroom.

Ross sighed "Do I really have to work? I'm in pain."

"You're a doctor right?" Will asked, Ross nodded "get over it then and take some god damn aspirin. You'll have a cupboard in your office so you won't run out. Have a lovely day." He smiled at Ross before leaving the room.

Ross whimpered and collapsed back onto the chairs.

Ashton looked over to the door in the hospital room he was in, seeing Luke walk through looking the roughest he ever had done in his entire life of knowing him – and that's a long time. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes that could carry his Mum's shopping. "So... How was the trip through the bush?" Ashton asked, laughing a little.

Luke glared at him for the comment on his appearance. "How's the hangover?" Ashton asked.

Luke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, laying his head on Ashton's chest and hugging him whilst whimpering "It hurts. I never wanna go out like that again."

"Why?"

"Because Dan and Joe are old enough to drink and their motto for the night was: 'if you're gonna act and pretend you're 23 like them, you're gonna drink like you're 23.' I never want to drink like I'm 23 again, Ashton, it hurts in the morning." Luke continued to whimper. The lights in the room weren't helping either, if anything they made the headache worse. Why couldn't everything be black for a few hours?

Ashton gently pushed Luke off him "I hate to break into your sleep but there's a child in the corner of the room that needs naming. And now that you're in a sober state you can put forward names that are realistic and won't get him beaten up on the playground."

Luke stared at Ashton, looking regretful "I don't wanna know."

"Good choice."

Luke stood up from the bed and walked over to the bassinet where the baby laid. He picked him up and brought him over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Ashton and holding the baby. "Please tell me this is the first time I'm holding him." Luke said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you last night."

Luke phewed in relief and looked down at the baby who stared back up at him, he smiled a little "Awe, he's cute. Wait, he is a he right?" Luke asked, looking at Ashton for reassurance.

Ashton stroked Luke's hair "It's a good thing I love you."

Luke sighed in relief again, looking back down at the baby "How about... Dylan?" Luke asked.

"Um... No. Not feeling it."

"Josh?"

"Ew."

And this went on for minutes.

Luke suggesting boy names and Ashton rejecting them quicker than Luke could think. They could not come to an agreement what so ever. "Daniel?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Joseph?"

"No..."

"Ross?"

"Oh my, God, Luke." Ashton said in disbelief, finally realising where Luke was going with that.

"Well, I don't know! I'm out of options! Every time I suggest a name you don't like it! Why are you being such a girl over this for?!" Luke asked, raising his voice slightly.

Ashton sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll try and be more sensitive towards the names you suggest."

"Thank you," Luke said. He began to think for a moment "Rydel?"

"That's a girls name."

"Oh, yeah..."

Ashton cocked his head "Are you still drunk?" Ashton asked, becoming suspicious.

Luke shook his head "No, no! Um... Calum?" Luke asked.

"Eh, I could live without it."

Luke rolled his eyes "Michael?" Luke suggested. Ashton became thoughtful for a moment. "Oh come on, Ashton!"

"No, no! I don't not like it! I like it, I do! It's great, honestly, good job. But... I feel like it needs something to go with it like a middle name."

Luke smiled, being happy they'd finally settled on a name cause Luke was honestly about to slap Ashton if he said no one more time "Okay, you can go through that, pick names and I'll sit back whilst I judge the names with little Michael here." Luke said, holding their baby up a little.

Ashton rolled his eyes. "What are you thinking?" Luke asked.

"Well, I had an uncle when I was younger that I liked a lot growing up – but he died in a car crash. Ironically his name was Will..."

Luke let out a soft laugh "Michael Will Hemmings. That sounds good, but erm... Our boss is called Will and he's gonna think we named it after it."

"That's why I said 'ironically'. Plus, he won't think it at all. If he assumes it, I'll bring his hopes crashing right back down."

Luke laughed, looking back down at the baby and back at Ashton "Well, I'm glad it's finally settled. No more arguments or judgements. Happy days."

Caspar was in the garages of the base in the technician unit, working on fixing a car engine as it is the only loud noise he can cope with today due to the headache he has from the hangover – and because Rocky hadn't shown up for work which meant that Caspar had to cover for him. He's nice like that.

Actually he's not, he's just so use to Rocky doing this to him the morning after they all go out into the city.

As he fixed the car he seen someone in the corner of his eye stand next to him. He looked up from the engine to see who it was and seen it was Samara. Caspar smiled "Hey."

"Hey," Samara smiled back with her arms folded "how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Caspar asked, continuing with his work.

Samara nodded "I'm good. Thanks for asking. I was just on my break and I thought I'd come see you – seen as though Ross is busy working slash dying in his office with a hangover and I can't find anybody else."

"So, I was basically your last resort?"

Samara shook her head "Oh, no, most definitely not, Caspar; if anything you'd be my first. It's just... the technician unit is so far from the hospital one," She said. Caspar rolled his eyes playfully and went back to working. "So, erm. Your friend Ashton's been gone for a while, am I right?"

Caspar froze, feeling awkward and becoming stuck as to what to say as the last time someone – Alexa – asked about where he was Caspar accidentally told her the entire truth, thinking she knew because of the way she worded it. When everyone who did know – Ross, Rocky, Brad, Dan, Joe, Luke and Ashton – found out that Caspar had done that he simply blamed it on him being South African and not being able to understand Americans very well – even though his English couldn't be any more perfect, and he can understand clearly what Ross and Rocky say to him because they're American.

You can imagine how that went down.

Caspar nodded "Uh, yeah. He has. A very long time." He walked over to the work bench to get another tool in the hope it would get rid of Samara – but instead, she just followed him.

As this happened Joe came into the room looking for Caspar where he seen Samara with him, and could hear her talking to him about Ashton and questioning him.

"Do you know where he went?" Samara asked.

"N-not really."

"Not really? So you do know."

Caspar shrugged again "I don't know. All I know is that Will sent him on some job."

Joe quickly moved from where he watched this, immediately going over to Caspar's rescue as he could tell he was struggling "Hey," He said, standing next to Samara at the work bench "what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just asking Caspar about Ashton and where he is." Samara said, trying to wave it off like it was nothing.

"He's not here." Joe said.

"I'm aware of that."

"So why are you asking?"

Caspar slowly backed away from them both as he could feel the tension rising between Joe and Samara. "I asked because he's been gone a while, and apparently, according to Caspar, your boss Will has sent him on some job." Samara said.

Joe nodded "Yeah, he has."

"What kind of job?"

Joe shrugged "Don't know. He never said."

"Do you know when he's gonna be back or finish the 'job'?" Samara asked.

"He finished it yesterday, so... He should be back soon," Joe then cocked his head slightly and smiled at her "is that it for twenty questions now?"

Samara looked Joe up and down before walking away with a grin on her face. Once Samara had left the room Joe went over to Caspar "Why were you talking to her about Ashton?" Joe asked, slightly irritated.

"I wasn't! She just came in and started asking me questions." Caspar said in defence.

"Well you shouldn't have answered! Remember the last time someone asked you? Thanks to you Alexa now knows about Ashton and the baby – she wasn't supposed to!" Joe said, reminding him. Caspar went to respond but Joe stopped him "don't you dare give the excuse that 'you're South African, you struggle understanding American's some times', your English is better than mine and I _am_ English!"

"Right, okay! In my defence she spoke to me as if she knew why he left and when people do that I automatically talk."

"It's not the point! Look, I came to get you because Ashton's taking the baby back to the apartment he's living in and we're all going to see him because it's better than us all being cramped in a hospital room. Well, everyone except Brad, Ross and Rocky. Rocky and Brad are kinda... dying in bed with a hangover from last night and Ross is working. Also with a hangover. So technically it's just me, you and Dan." Joe explained.

Caspar scoffed "I'm not surprised they are, did you see how much they drank last night? Better yet did you see how much _you_ drank last night?! I'm surprised you're not dying with them too. Mr 'card-board-bowls-are-only-used-in-hospitals-in-England'."

Joe rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it," he then laughed "but apparently when Ross and Brad got back to the base last night they fell asleep in the night guard changing room."

Caspar laughed "Oh my, God, seriously?" Caspar closed the bonnet of the car and put down the tools on the work bench "anyway, we better get going."

He and Joe made their way out of the garages to make their way to Ashton's – not knowing that just around the corner Samara had been listening in on that entire conversation from start to finish.

Now, she knew very clearly that the future she saw on the machine that Dan hooked her up to is going to come true and she couldn't wait. It excited her too much.

But...

It frightened her more.

_**Next: **The Babysitter_

* * *

***sings* There's only five more chapters left until the one that I want you all to read &amp; I can't wait to see/read your reactions for it. *inserts smirk &amp; satan emoji***

**Sorry, I just love your reactions to my stories &amp; the things that happen in them which is why I'm so "thirsty" for reviews bc you're all so adorable &amp; cute. And innocent. Bless.**

**Again, sorry, it's like 1:15 a.m. in the UK &amp; I have no clue what I'm going on about any more.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Will?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Samara &amp; Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Joe?  
**

**Thoughts on Joe &amp; Caspar?**

**Thoughts on anything else in the chapter?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Favourite character so far?**


	10. The Babysitter

**Closer &amp; closer to the chapter omg. I can't wait hehe.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he's signed to. Nothing comes up. So... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_The Babysitter_**  
**

_**One Month Later**_

Luke walked into the hospital unit of the base and stood outside Ross' room for a short while before going in with a smile on his face, looking over to Ross who sat at his desk. "Have I told you how much I really appreciate you?" Luke asked.

"I'm not babysitting your brat, Luke." Ross said, not moving from where he was. He didn't even have to turn around to see who stood at the door.

"Damn it! And he's not a brat." Luke quickly left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Next he made his way down to the Armory where he found Joe putting stuff away. Luke stood in the doorway "Wow, Joe. You're doing a great job, you work so hard. You know what. You should take the day off tomorr—"

"No." Joe said, knowing where that was going.

Luke sighed in frustration and stormed out the room, going to the science department as it was the closest place to him than the technician unit or security unit or wherever Rocky is unit.

When Luke got to the science department he pushed the doors wide open to Dan's lab, finding him sat in the corner of the room. Dan jumped at the sound of the doors crashing off the wall. "Dan?" Luke said.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Cos I'm working!"

"Oh, boo, hoo." Luke turned around and left the room.

Next he ended up in the technician unit, in the garages where he found Casapr. "Hey, Ca—"

"No."

Luke left the room, having his hands run through his hair harshly as he felt like pulling every single strand out of his scalp. Because now that everyone had said no to babysitting, that meant Rocky and Brad were Luke and Ashton's last option. If Luke's honest he really doesn't want Rocky to babysit his child due to the fact he'll probably come home to both of them dead.

Luke made his way to the boys dorm where he found Brad in his and Ross' bedroom. He leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face "Hey, Brad."

Brad turned to Luke and sighed, shutting his eyes "What do you want?"

Luke slowly came away from the door frame "You know that you haven't seen the baby yet because you've been so busy with work."

"Yeah..?" Brad asked, suspiciously.

"Can you babysit him tomorrow? It's just me and Ashton both have to work tomorrow and we can't find anyone that will look after him. Everyone else that we know said no because they're either working or they just can't be bothered."

Brad let out a soft laugh. He thought about it for a moment and shrugged "Eh, sure, why not. Could be fun."

Luke smiled brightly before going over and hugging Brad tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Luke chorused continuously as he kissed Brad's head multiple times and hugged him tightly.

"GET OFF ME!" Brad yelled, fighting Luke's grip. He managed to push Luke away and walked over to where he had his work schedule stuck to the wall. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Luke asked, about to leave the room.

"Yeah, I can't babysit tomorrow. I've got to work. I didn't realise."

Luke groaned, throwing his head back "But that means my last resort is Rocky and he'll probably kill the child! Then you _will_ never get to see him."

Brad laughed at Luke's misery as he left the room to go find Rocky.

Minutes later Luke found himself in the canteen of the base where he found Rocky sat at a table with Alexa. He immediately rushed over and stood at the end of the table, plastering a smile on his face "You know that you're the best room-mate in the whole wide world?"

Rocky sighed, putting his head into his hands "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to! That and I'll end up killing the child."

"But you're my last resort!"

Rocky looked up at Luke, glaring slightly "Oh, wow, that really changes my mind."

"What are you talking about?" Alexa asked, interrupting them both.

Luke looked down at Alexa "Me and Ashton have to work tomorrow so I've asked everyone who I know that knows about the baby to babysit but they've all said no."

"Not all of them," Alexa said, making Luke confused for a moment "me? I'm not at work tomorrow, I'll look after him. I don't mind."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Besides, would you trust Rocky to look after a baby by himself?"

"Oh, thank you so much Alexa!" Luke said, quickly hugging her tightly. He let go after a short while before running off to go let Ashton know – and so that she couldn't change her mind.

Rocky leaned on the table "Are you really going to babysit?"

Alexa nodded "I don't see why not. I'm gonna be bored all day tomorrow anyway."

_**2 Days Later**_

"I swear to god, if you so much as scratch this thing I will kill you because Will, will kill me." Rocky said, handing the keys to a Wrangler over to Brad – as they were both in the garages.

Brad took the keys off Rocky, almost having to pry them out of his hands as he kept tight hold of them "Relax, Rocky. I've drove a car before."

"Yeah, a British car. This isn't a car! This is a Jeep! Besides, have you ever drove a car whilst in the USA?"

Brad shook his head "No, but there's a first time for everything," He said, making Rocky bemused and slightly frightened. "I'm kidding, of course I have."

Brad got into the Wrangler whilst Rocky stood at the window of the drivers side "Why do you even need this for?" Rocky asked.

"Everyone else is working today but me, and Luke and Ashton want to go back to the apartment so that Alexa can come back here from babysitting. I'd take my own car but I don't have one."

"Alright, alright. Just for the love of God, please don't fucking do any damage to it."

Brad rolled his eyes and started up the engine. Rocky stepped back and watched nervously as Brad drove out of the garages.

Half an hour after Brad had got the Wrangler from the garages, he pulled up outside the apartment block that Luke and Ashton lived in. "That'll be five dollars." Brad said, making Luke and Ashton give him a funny look.

"We're not giving you any money for dropping us off." Luke said.

"Then stop using me as a personal taxi! Both of you! Now get out and tell Alexa to hurry up."

"Why don't you come in for a while and see the baby?" Ashton suggested "you haven't yet and this could be the only time for a while you can."

"Eh, alright. Let me park this first."

After Brad parked the car in the parking lot they all made their way up to Luke and Ashton's apartment. They stood outside the door whilst Ashton went into his pockets searching for the keys to the door. Luke rolled his eyes after about thirty seconds of waiting "Oh, please don't tell me you've left them at the base."

Ashton frantically went through his pockets "I had them last night! I could have sworn I did! They were on my bedside table!" He said, making Luke groan.

"Can I suggest something?" Brad asked.

"What?"

Brad stepped forwards and knocked on the door – that way Alexa would hear it and answer, letting the three boys in. When Brad stepped back to wait for Alexa to answer, the door came open from the latch and fell open by itself which is weird because their door never does that when someone knocks on it.

Luke and Ashton glanced at each other before Ashton pushed the door open more and stepped in to see that the entire apartment was a mess. "Dude, you guys really need to learn how to clean up after yourselves." Brad said, looking around at the mess.

"That's not our mess!"

"Alexa!" Luke called, seeing she was nowhere to be seen. He and Ashton started looking around the apartment for her.

Brad tried to shut the door to the apartment but when he did the door fell straight back open. He looked and seen that the lock was completely broken. He left the door and decided to join in on looking for Alexa. There wasn't really much of a choice as to where she could be as Luke and Ashton's apartment didn't appear to be that big.

Brad went over to the bathroom door, taking his chances in there. He opened the door and found her straight away laying on the floor in a bad bloodied and bruised state. "Oh shit! Luke! Ashton! I found her!" Brad shouted, kneeling down next to her to check if her heart was still beating and thankfully it was, but very slowly.

Ashton came rushing in seconds later "Oh my God, what the hell happened to her?! Did someone break in?!"

"Clearly!"

"Luke!" Ashton called, sticking his head into the living area "check on the baby and make sure he's alright!" He went back into the bathroom.

"On it!" Luke called, quickly going into the baby's room.

He walked into the baby's room and went straight over to the cot, lifting up the covers "Oh no... Ashton! He's gone!"

"What..?" Ashton got up from the floor of the bathroom.

"He's fucking gone!"

Brad and Ashton got up as fast as they could from the bathroom and rushed to the baby's bedroom to see that the baby was in fact gone and nowhere to be seen or found. Meaning that whoever had broke in had taken the baby.

"Great... The time I am actually free to see the baby, it gets kidnapped," Brad said, making Luke and Ashton glare at him. "Sorry..."

Luke sighed, throwing the covers back into the cot "Look, don't worry about it – actually, do worry about it. Ashton, stay here and make sure Alexa's okay, me and Brad will go back to the base and get Ross and Rocky cos... I have the strangest feeling this is about to get messy and a tad bit violent."

"Why?" Ashton asked.

Luke walked over to the little table in the room and picked up a note that had been left there, as well as holding up Ashton's keys to the apartment. Luke began to read out what the note said:

_Here are your keys, just in case you were looking for them. Next time put them in a safer spot._

* * *

**YAY now the drama &amp; the start of cliffhangers &amp; mysteries at the end of every chapter mwahahahahahahhahahahaha.**

**Chapter 15 guys, that is the key to all your dreams (nightmares) ;)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Luke throughout the chapter?**

**Thoughts on Alexa?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on the note?**

**Thoughts on the baby?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Thoughts on what you think is gonna happen next?**


	11. The Kidnap

**Who watched 5SOS' Japan tour diary they uploaded? It's been a while since I've watched anything 5SOS related ngl. I forgot how much they make me laugh &amp; smile cx But omg lets talk about Luke's voice for a moment. It's gotten so much deeper like what the hell I wasn't even looking at the screen &amp; when I looked &amp; saw it was Luke I was like "what the hell your voice was never that deep" like wow congrats man your voice is deeper than Ashton's. Can we also talk about how good Michael looked (looks) like wow omg. I like purple haired Michael. I just... Idk dude. I'm an Ashton girl but I had to question it for a moment in that video (though, at this point I literally don't know what girl I am with 5sos, or R5, or The Vamps).**

**Wow. It's been a while since I opened up a chapter talking about 5SOS &amp; what they've done haha cx I think the last time I did that was in The Last Judgement &amp; that was a while ago cx. Oh well.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna let you all go &amp; read on ahead now! :)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **Haha, I've been wondering where you've been, glad you're back :) &amp; your review was very interesting ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**That was a long ass'd disclaimer. Probably the longest I've ever had to do in my entire history of writing**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**_The Kidnap_**  
**

Rocky stood in the garages with Caspar, still working on fixing the car they had been trying to fix for months on end now when all of a sudden all they could hear was the sound of a roaring engine and tyre screeches. They looked over to the garage door where they seen Brad come speeding through in the Wrangler, coming to an abrupt stop which scared the two boys.

Rocky threw the spanner he held in his hand to the floor in annoyance "I said be careful with it! I swear to god Simpson if you've so much as scratched that thing—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll kill me!" Brad said, as he got out of the car quickly with Luke.

"Where's Ross?" Luke asked.

"Working. Why?" Rocky asked.

"We need him! Someone broke into our apartment last night or this morning, hurt Alexa and kidnapped the baby!"

Rocky and Caspar followed Brad and Luke as they exited the garages to get inside the base. "Why haven't you called the police?" Caspar asked.

"Because it's not a random person from the streets that's done it, it's someone from here cos they took Ashton's key from his bedside table."

Rocky tried to keep up with the pace Luke was walking "And what do you need Ross for?"

"Someone's got to try and fix up Alexa and make sure she's alright. We're gonna need you too by the way because if it is someone from here who's took our baby," Luke let out a little laugh "I have a feeling it might be a little more violent than planned and the base won't be the only place we're looking."

Ross sat by himself in his room in the hospital unit when he heard the door gently creak open. He turned around, expecting it to be someone coming to him with a problem... but instead he was greeted to Brad, Rocky and Luke. Ross stared at them all, nobody saying anything, until Ross sighed and threw his head back "Seriously? We've gone almost two months without anything happening. That is a record. Couldn't we have gone a little bit longer?" Ross asked, knowing something was up.

Nobody had to say anything, he just knew.

Luke rolled his eyes "Oh, quit your whining. Get some doctor or nursing equipment – or whatever you call it – and come on. This might take a while."

Ross glared at Luke and grabbed a bag, throwing it onto the bed "What's happened?" Ross asked, throwing random things into the bag as he wasn't sure what he needed given that nobody had explained to him yet. For all he knows he could be packing the wrong things.

"Long story short – someone broke into the apartment and kidnapped the baby."

"Well, why are you getting us together? Call the police."

"Because it was somebody from here." Luke said, leaving the room followed by Rocky and Brad.

Ross rolled his eyes and stomped a little in some sort of a tantrum as he really couldn't be bothered with anything at the moment. It was just one of those days.

"I'm just saying, if it is someone from here we're gonna need a couple more people than just the five of us." Ross said, walking along with the other three as they made their way down to the Armory.

"Like who?" Luke asked "we've got two guards who know how to fight, two people who know how to handle a gun and someone who knows how to do all those things as well as take care of someone that's hurt."

"Luke, we can _all_ do those things. Alright, I'm the only one who can take care of someone that's hurt, but still. What about someone who watches over CCTV and is quick at catching people? What about someone who does forensics? They'll help us catch the culprit in no time and even speed up the process! Luke, none of us five do either of those. Think about it logically."

"Oh yeah? And who are those extra people going to be?" Luke asked.

Luke opened up the Armory door where Joe was, putting weapons onto a shelf. Joe turned around to find the four boys staring at him which made him jump "What?"

"Have you finished loading that gun I asked you to do?" Luke asked.

"Erm... Ye-No. Sorry."

"I've been asking you for days to do that you lazy little shi—! Anyway... You watch the CCTV in the base right?" Luke asked.

Joe nodded "Right. Why..?"

Dan practically jumped out of his skin when the doors to his lab crashed open and hit off the wall. He looked over to the door and seen Luke walk in followed by Brad, Ross, Rocky and Joe. He breathed deeply "Why do you keep doing that?!" Dan asked.

Luke stood in front of him "So, Dan. Scientist."

Dan turned his head, looking around the room "What gave the game away?" He asked, sarcastically "what do you want?"

"I don't suppose you happen to know a little bit about forensics?"

"Um, in case you didn't know, forensics is one of my specialities here along with biology and time travel. Haven't I mentioned it before? Because I'm pretty sure I have."

"Great! You're gonna come in handy then!"

After getting Dan and Joe, they got Caspar too as they figured he might come in handy later on, where then they got two Wranglers filled with everything that they needed for this and made their way back to the apartment. Brad drove one whilst Joe drove the other.

When they got to the apartment, Dan went in first to find that Ashton had got Alexa laid on the couch as everyone else came in. "Ah, no," Dan stopped them, pushing them back out into the hallway "I'm gonna lay down a few rules now before you all come in. _Nobody_ touch _anything_ at all. No door handles, no nothing, the only thing you are allowed to touch is the floor with your feet. If you're not supposed to be in here, get out." Dan explained before getting out a disposable boiler suit and putting it on.

Rocky stepped forward "And this is what's going to happen and what everyone's going to do: me and Brad are gonna take a gun each and stand at either side of the hallway so nobody can get in or out so they can't interfere. Dan you're just gonna do whatever you gotta do. Joe, Caspar, you're both gonna knock on each door on this hallway and tell everybody to stay put and not leave at all and if they're not happy with that then tell them to leave for a few hours – and if they're still not happy with that let me introduce them to my AK 12. After that, Joe, we brought a laptop from the base, good luck hacking into the security system here. Ross, you just make sure Alexa's alright and well... Luke, Ashton... Go help someone. Apart from Dan, I have a feeling he might kill you if you try to."

Everyone went to where they needed to be and started the job they were supposed to be doing. Joe and Caspar went down the hallway and began knocking on everyone's door, taking a side each. Caspar knocked on one where a little blonde girl answered who looked like a toddler. "Hey there sweetie, are your parents home with you? Or any other adult?" Caspar asked.

As Caspar asked that question a boy, who looked about twenty or twenty-one with dark blonde hair – being quite tall – came to the door. He looked like he was the girls Dad or brother, but Caspar was getting the vibe that he was her Dad. "Taylor! What have I told you about opening up the door to strangers?" The boy picked her up "sorry. What do you want?" he asked.

Caspar held up his ID card from the base "Yeah, hi, government person, important. If you don't listen to me or do as I say, this could result in someone getting seriously hurt or locked away for a long time. Or never be seen again. Your choice."

Joe knocked on a door where a woman who looked mildly aggressive and intimidating answered. He held up his ID card to her "Okay, we're doing a very important procedure on this hallway to do with the kidnap of a baby and it is important that you stay inside your apartment until we are finished or you leave the whole building for a couple hours."

"Says who?" The woman asked.

"Did you not see the ID card, love?" Joe asked, holding it up quickly again for her to read.

The woman read it quickly "If you're working for the American government, why do you sound British?" she asked.

"Cos I am British, points for noticing. Now are you going to stay in your apartment and not leave until we're done? Or leave now and come back in a few hours?"

"Why should I listen to you? You don't even look old enough to be working for the government."

"Ma'am, I have two friends on either side of the hallway with an AK 12 each. I don't think you want to pick a fight with me and not follow what I'm saying to you. They will not hesitate to use them or take you away. For a very, very long time."

The woman scoffed "Is that how you got working for whatever you're working for?"

Joe shook his head "Nope. That's how my friend with the AK gun got his job where we work at – not saying which one – and I remember that day as if it were yesterday. And trust me, the type of person he used to be, he will not put up with your shit and hesitate to pull the trigger."

The woman fell silent in slight fear. Joe smiled at her "Thank you, have a lovely day." Joe said before moving onto the next apartment.

Ross was in Luke and Ashton's bedroom where he had Alexa laid on the bed and was taking care of her injuries – even though she wasn't awake – when Ashton came into the room. "Is she alright?" Ashton asked.

"She's fine," Ross said, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed "she's unconscious – obviously – but that's just because of the blood loss. She's been like this for a while before you found her, I'm surprised she's not dead. We need to get her back to the base so that I can help her properly, bandages and stitches aren't going to help her for much longer."

"Well, good luck taking her now. I just tried to go to the bathroom but Dan might as well have cut my throat wide open."

"He's trying to find the DNA of the person that kidnapped your child, give him a rest and be grateful. Anyway, how are you holding up about this? Are you alright?" Ross asked.

Ashton sat on the edge of the bed at the very end "I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Ross asked, confused.

Ashton shrugged "Exactly that. I mean I feel sad and angry and I'm gonna kill the person once we find him or her but... I don't know what to feel about the baby. It's like... I know he's in the arms of someone dangerous but... I feel like he's going to be alright. I mean... I shouldn't feel that way. I should be petrified out of my mind. Shouldn't I?" Ashton asked, looking at Ross for an answer.

Ross shrugged "I'm not a Dad, I don't have a baby. I wouldn't know. Maybe you're just trying to think of the positive that could happen rather than the negative and the worst."

"Like what?"

"Well... You know. You might never see your child again, the person could be on their way to another country right now or better yet another state. Or even worse if they are from the base, they could have taken him god knows where in the universe – like a parallel world or a completely different dimension. Or we might find your baby but it might be like... Twenty years later when he's all grown up and got a job of his own and has grown up believing that whoever kidnapped him is his Mom or Dad – or even worse the kidnapper could give him to another family and he could grow up believing that they are his real birth parents. Imagine that false sense of security. But back to the whole 'we could find him' thing," Ross said, quickly changing the subject as he could see slight fear building up in Ashton's face "we might find your baby dead, you know? After being starved to death, abused badly, left in the woods, a broken neck, hanging from the ceiling—and I'm gonna shut up now." He said, seeing the look he was receiving from Ashton.

"We'll find him soon, don't worry." Ross reassured after a short silence.

Ashton nodded and looked away from him, beginning to think.

He knew fine well they were going to find the baby no matter what happened.

It was just _when_ they would find him that concerned Ashton.

But if only they all knew they were closer to finding the baby than they thought.

_**Next: **The Duo's_

* * *

**So close but so far away.**

**Chapter 15 is gonna be a good one :))))))))**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on anything else you noticed in the chapter? ;)**

**Favourite moment?**


	12. The Duo's

**Hey! :D**

**Caspar hit 4 million subscribers on YouTube! YAY! I'm so proud &amp; happy for him :) &amp; Joe's video with his sister yesterday doing prank calls was hilarious &amp; the marshmallow thing they did too where they had to stuff them in their mouths &amp; describe something, honestly, it was hilarious :'') &amp; I got bored last night &amp; kinda watched Dan &amp; Phil Games. Oh well. They really need to upload there some time soon, I need another Sims 4 video another Five Nights At Freddy's one. Honestly, Dan &amp; Phil playing Five Nights At Freddy's is the best thing you'll ever watch. Especially when they play the first one like, oh my God - Dan falls off his chair &amp; practically flies across the room bc he gets killed by Bonnie &amp; it scares him that honest. Seriously guys, if you haven't, go watch DanAndPhilGAMES it'll be the best decision of your life cx**

**Also, who watched the Lets Not Be Alone Tonight video? Holy shit they all looked so good O_O I had a theory that "what if it's a collab &amp; we don't know until the video airs" but... that obviously went down the drain haha. Oh well. &amp; yesterday, The Vamps favourited my tweet &amp; I screamed like ajghjfkdgjerhn I literally wasn't expecting it bc they were looking at tweets that were sent straight after mine &amp; then all of a sudden it came up with "TheVampsband favourited your tweet" &amp; well... my neighbours now hate me cx I don't really have anything to say about 5SOS... lol I feel so bad. I'll find something to entertain you all with, with 5SOS don't worry, you know I will cx**

**All I literally want in life is an R5 &amp; The Vamps collab though. Like, I know they did Counting Stars together BUT IM TALKING STUDIO, MUSIC VIDEO &amp; EVERYTHING LIKE OTHER ARTISTS DO. Sure... I won't survive it when/if it came out... but it would be so worth it haha cx**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **Chapter 15 is life okay. I'd literally pay to watch every single persons reaction who reads this story bc it's my best kept secret ever. &amp; I've been writing since 2012, so there's been a lot of secrets haha cx &amp; Ross &amp; Brad are NOT going to get together in any stories like this, it's only TDOT bc it's a parallel world where everything's different &amp; turned around but I'll explain that when I update TDOT :) Sorry, I just find it a little bit annoying bc a lot of people keep saying stuff about Ross &amp; Brad in this story &amp; I'm like "no, no, no". Oh well. &amp; yeah, FNAF 2 won't be posted soon, bc I still need to plan it out :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**_The Duo's_**  
**

The boys returned to the base hours later where they began to start the actual search for the baby and who had taken him. They had been doing this for hours after they had returned to the base. Right now, it was pushing 6 o'clock at night and they weren't getting anywhere so far.

Joe sat in the security unit with the laptop he had used back in the apartment to hack into the security system and get the CCTV footage. There was a lot to go through before he would find the right night. At long last he had finally come across the footage of the night Ashton left Alexa to babysit – currently he was watching it all and speeding through it to find the moment the baby was taken.

Luke walked into the room, seeing Joe on the laptop still "Have you found anything?" Luke asked, standing behind him and watching as the CCTV footage played.

Joe shook his head "No. I only just found last nights footage half an hour ago – I got bored of watching at normal speed so I sped it up. Look, it's 3 a.m. and there's still nothing and no sign of someone breaking into the apartment."

"There's got to be something. Me, Ashton and Brad didn't get to the apartment till 11."

"What's everyone else doing to help anyway?" Joe asked.

"Ross has got Alexa back in the hospital unit, she lost a lot of blood so he's giving her a blood transfusion – but that was hours ago, I assume he's done with that now, he's probably waiting for her to wake up now. Dan's sorting out all the DNA evidence he picked up, he says it might take a while though, but it ain't stopping Ashton from breathing down his neck."

Joe let out a soft laugh "Huh, kinda like you with me."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Brad's gone to the reception desk and got the list of names of everyone who signed out of the base after Alexa. So currently he and Rocky are going round asking, 'interrogating' if you will, them about where they were and what they did. Meanwhile, me and Ashton are sitting around like ducks. Once Brad and Rocky have rounded it down to a few people who they think it is – if Dan hasn't got the DNA results – it's mine and Ashton's turn to 'interrogate' I guess."

"Wow."

Luke shrugged "Could be worse. We could let Ross and Brad onto them. But we like to use them as a last option if me and Ashton don't work after everyone else has tried."

Joe's brow raised, becoming curious "Why..?"

"Have you never seen or heard about what me, Ashton, Rocky, Ross and Brad have to do when we're in situations like these?"

Joe shook his head "No... This is the first time you've ever let me, Caspar and Dan help you all. What do you have to do?" Joe asked.

"Well, you see... Luke and Ashton... Ross and Brad... Completely two different duos. You've got three kinds of duos during an interrogation. Should I go from the nice duo to the one you'll dread the most?" Luke asked, Joe nodded "you've got the nice duo, the pair who go easy on you and asks you questions nicely along with putting up with your obvious bullshit. Then you've got the nasty, bad duo who don't fuck around, they don't put up with your bullshit, they will not go easy or nice on you, the chances are you will walk away from the interrogation hurt. And finally... there's Ross and Brad – which is worse than the nasty, bad duo."

Joe sat back in his chair, slightly worried "Jesus Christ, how bad are they?"

"Put it this way... You _will_ walk out of the interrogation severely hurt – or if you're lucky you won't walk out of it, whether you'e innocent or not."

Joe's eyes widened, becoming scared "Please don't let me get on their bad side..."

Luke scoffed "Don't let you? Fuck that don't let anyone. _I'm _scared to be on their bad side! Even Rocky's scared to and he's never scared! They were the first to be chosen by Will for interrogation but the last option to use out of us five and the things I have seen them do to people, whether it be a boy or girl, I see why now! Sometimes I have to question if they're still on our side!"

Joe turned back to the laptop, after feeling more scared of Ross and Brad in the entire time he's known them. "Wait! Look! Stop!" Luke said, raising his voice.

Joe stopped the camera and paused it, seeing someone in a hood coming towards Luke and Ashton's door. Joe grabbed a notepad and pen that was on the desk and began writing down notes of the description of the persons figure and appearance along with the time which was 4 a.m. He rewound the footage a little to watch their movement and to take note on that too. Joe resumed to playing the recording and they watched the person creep down the hallway.

It made Joe and Luke slightly nerved.

Joe groaned "Oh, this is like watching over the camera's at _Freddy's_. Except this time at least you know something's not gonna pop through the door and kill you."

Luke furrowed his brow "What?"

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. I got roped in to doing it for a few nights – believe it or not it's actually partly the reason why I got my job here. They told me: 'survive five nights at this place and you can have the job here'. They were genuinely surprised I lived and to be honest so was I. That place gave me nightmares. Fucking Foxy." Joe shuddered.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Unless you wanna be a security guard and watch over CCTV here, no."

"Right."

The two boys returned to watching the footage. The person on the footage reached the door of Luke and Ashton's apartment, knocking on the door several times before Alexa answered. When Alexa finally answered the door the person punched her straight in the face to the floor, back into the apartment. "Oooo!" Joe and Luke hissed.

"She just got KO'd."

"Fast forward it." Luke said, as the person on the footage had gone inside the apartment.

Joe fast forward the footage until until the door opened where he played it at normal speed. The person came out of the apartment with the baby and looked directly at the camera where Joe immediately paused it and zoomed in on their face "Damn it, they're wearing a balaclava so we can't see their face. This boy or girl is smart. But not smart enough to wear gloves though, their DNA is gonna be all over that door handle." Joe said, writing down the colour of their eyes which was blue.

Joe zoomed back out and pressed play until the person disappeared "That's it... Broke in at 4 a.m., and gone by 4:10 a.m... Ironic. That's what happened with Chica an—you know what that's not important, I'll fill you in on that _Five Nights at Freddy's _story later," Joe said, looking up at Luke who was staring down at Joe bemused and glaring "you know... you're giving me the same look Chica gave me... You'd have been good friends with her. You know... if it was possible to be friends with a raging, killer animatronic..."

A silence fell upon them both where Luke continued to stare down at Joe. "'Your baby's in the arms of a possible psychopath, that's more important than a stupid anecdote' you know what, you're absolutely right Joe. 'Yeah, I am, we should get this description of the person to Dan to help him with the DNA.' What a fabulous idea, Joe! Your the man!" Luke turned around and exited the room, assuming Joe would follow.

Joe held the note pad in his hands tightly "Yeah... Definitely Chica without a shadow of a doubt."

"JOE!"

Joe jumped out of fright and quickly followed Luke.

Luke and Joe made their way to the science department into Dan's lab where Ashton, Brad, Rocky and Caspar were as well as Dan himself. "Oh, now what?" Dan asked, seeing Joe and Luke come into the room "are you two gonna breathe down my neck too?"

"No. We found the person on the CCTV, but they were wearing a balaclava, so I thought I would write down the description of the person and the colour of their eyes and skin to make your life ten times more easier when the DNA comes back and it gives you about a hundred people who work here." Joe said, sliding the notepad with the description on across the table to Dan, also having a photo of the person clipped to it.

Dan took the notepad and looked at it "Thanks." He said, putting it back on the desk where Ashton picked it up to have a look.

"I don't understand. What would someone want with a baby?" Caspar asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. But we'll find out."

Luke furrowed his brow in Rocky and Brad's direction "What are you two doing here? I thought you were interrogating?"

"We were. Dan said the DNA's almost done so once we have it we can rule off a few people and begin." Rocky said.

Brad slid the list of names over to Luke that he and Rocky had picked up "Those are the names we've rounded it down to of the people who signed out after Alexa did. But we got told there's one person who didn't sign out even though they left."

Luke sighed "Is this another case of Joe going back to the CCTV room and watching the camera's of the reception that night, thus resulting in another _Five Nights at Freddy's _story?"

Rocky's eyes widened in some sort of relief "You've heard them too..?"

Joe rolled his eyes "Have I got to do that or not?" Joe asked.

Rocky nodded "Yes." He said.

Joe turned around and exited the lab, going back to the security unit.

Luke sat down on a seat next to Ashton who had sat down, looking down. Luke pulled up closer to him "I'm sorry this happened." Luke said.

Ashton shook his head "It's not your fault."

"Well, it kind of is."

"Oh, alright then, if we're going down _that_ road."

A silence fell over the pair. "I'm sorry," Ashton said, breaking it "I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault. It's neither of our faults."

Luke stroked his back gently and kissed him "Don't worry about it, we'll find him. One way another." Luke said, reassuring as he draped his arm around Ashton.

Ashton sighed, resting his head in the crook of Luke's neck "It's not how we'll find him it's when we'll find him..." Ashton mumbled.

"GUUYYYYYYYYYS!" Ross shouted, running into the room like a lunatic, making everyone jump "I know who it is! I know! Alexa woke up and told me!"

"Aha! Done!" Dan said, being at the DNA evidence.

"Fuck the DNA, Dan, I can tell you who done it right now!"

Dan looked iffy about that "Yeah, but, what are we gonna go on?" Dan asked, moving his hands up and down like weights "DNA results... Or someone's word."

"Uh, the word of someone who was actually there and fought to try and get her out of the apartment."

"So it was a girl who took our baby?" Ashton asked, standing up.

Ross nodded as Dan checked the results of the DNA and his face dropped when he saw the name. "Honestly, it was the last person I ever expected." Ross said. Dan turned around to face Ross. "Count of three?" Ross asked, Dan nodded "1."

"2."

"3."

"Samara Goodwin."

Caspar furrowed his brow "I don't understand... Samara Goodwin? She was talking to me in the garages about Ashton and where he was about a month ago. I thought it was suspicious..." Caspar said, pausing. He sighed "Why is it always the hot ones?" he asked, making Luke and Ashton raise their brow at him "sorry..."

Luke noticed the look Ashton had on his face. It was the kind of look that looked like Ashton wanted to kill someone and smash a window. "I don't know this girl... Do you know her?" Luke asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah, she started working here at the same time I did and we have not liked each other since day one," Ashton scoffed "oh, this is going to be fun."

Luke sighed, about to leave the room "I suppose we should go find her and interrogate then." Luke said, talking about himself and Ashton as they are the first options to use as interrogators.

Ashton stopped Luke "Oh, no. Not us. We're not doing it. I want Ross and Brad to do it."

Rocky and Luke looked at Ashton shocked, becoming slightly scared as well as Ross and Brad themselves – Dan and Caspar couldn't understand why they were. "What?" Luke asked.

"Are you insane?" Rocky asked.

"Are you sure about that, Ashton?" Ross asked, being unsure.

"May I repeat... I don't understand," Caspar said "what's so bad about them going to 'interrogate' Samara instead of Luke and Ashton?" Caspar asked, just as Joe walked back into the room.

"She won't walk out of wherever she is unharmed. Put it that way—Ashton are you mad?!" Rocky asked, walking towards him.

Ashton shrugged "No. This doesn't concern you, it's not your baby in the arms of a lunatic. I want Ross and Brad to do it and go find out where she's keeping him. If anybody can get an answer out of someone, it's them two."

Silence fell as Rocky took a step back, shaking his head. "Ross, Brad. Get on with it."

Ross and Brad glanced at each other before leaving the room. "Where do you think she'll be?" Brad asked.

Ross shrugged "Her office in the hospital unit. She's usually there, plus, she was in there when I left to come find everyone else."

"By herself?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Luke walked towards the door and pointed at it when Ross and Brad had disappeared "This is why I don't like using them two to interrogate unless we have no other option! It brings out the worst in them and a side of them I've never seen and should never be seen by anybody else!"

Ashton rolled his eyes "Oh, relax. They won't kill her. I know Samara. She'll put up a fight about not giving away where our baby is."

"They may not necessarily kill her but they may hurt her to the point where they might as well have! They don't care Ashton!" Rocky said, raising his voice at the last part of that sentence.

Ashton again rolled his eyes "Well, fine. I'll go stop them, me and Luke will do it."

"No, not. It's too late Ashton. They've gone," Luke said, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair "now we might never get our baby back at all."

An awkward atmosphere grew for Dan, Joe and Caspar as everything fell silence. They weren't quite sure what to say or do without triggering any more shouting. Rocky looked over to the three other boys "Yeah... This is something we should have warned you guys about before helping us." Rocky said, feeling guilty for not warning them on what they were about to witness.

"It's alright," Dan said, waving it off "I'm sure we'll see worse than two people hurting someone to get the truth out of them."

Rocky scoffed:

"I don't think you will."

* * *

**EEEP TWO MORE CHAPTERS EEPP EEEP EEPP.**

**How about this? If I get more than 2 reviews for this chapter, I'll update later today or tomorrow instead of Wednesday? Deal? Bc I REALLY want chapter 15 to come sooner than Sunday. hehe.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT:**

**I was thinking about something... I was maybe wondering if you guys wanted a story with BRRAL, Dan, Joe &amp; Caspar that shows you all how they got to the base &amp; ended up with the job? Along with going into details about the characters that you guys don't know about that have only been subtly mentioned or only shown that nobody's picked up on. Would you guys wanna see that? bc I'm up for it if you guys are :)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Joe &amp; Luke's relationship in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on it being Samara? (even though it as quite obvious lololol)**

**Favourite moment?**


	13. The Interrogation

**I'm so excited for the next few chapters that I'm actually bouncing up &amp; down in my seat &amp; I can barely contain my excitement like holy fucking Jesus Christ on a bike. jkdhgjhgaoifgihogroihwoi**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_The Interrogation_**  
**

"Ross." Brad said, stopping dead in the middle of the hallway as they approached the hospital unit.

Ross turned round "What?"

"I know Luke and Ashton really want their baby back but... I think using us two as a way of getting to know where the baby is from Samara is a little extreme. Normally we're used as a last option, this time we've been used as a first and nobody else has even tried yet. I think Ashton's just upset and angry so he'll do anything to see her hurt now he knows who it is. And... I don't really want to hurt a girl severely."

Ross raised his brow "It's not stopped you before."

"Yeah, but to be fair on me, I've only done it because 1. they attacked me, so they deserved to be hurt. 2. they were provocative. I'm not like you. I'll only hurt a girl if I have a reason too. This isn't a good enough reason. Yes, if she hurt the baby I would gladly hurt her."

Ross sighed, walking over to Brad and draping an arm around him "Listen, shorty. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you be in charge of if we hurt her or not. Here," Ross pulled the gun out that he had hidden in the back of his pants "I'll even let you have the gun. Don't fucking shoot me for calling you shorty, though. I'm not going through _that_ pain again."

Brad laughed at the memory. On that day, Ross was irritating everyone for some reason and he really irritated Brad to the point where – he had a gun in his hand – that he accidentally pulled the trigger and Ross ended up with a bullet in his leg. It was quite amusing for everyone. Well, everyone but Ross.

Ross and Brad got to the hospital unit where Ross lead Brad to the outside of Samara's door which was open. He motioned for Brad to stay out the way of the door way. Ross walked out from behind the wall and stood in the doorway, having his hands behind his back as he had some ropes in them because he and Brad picked them up from the Armory on their way there as well as the gun.

Samara turned around in her chair, jumping a little when she seen Ross "Hey. What are you doing here?" Samara asked.

"Nothing erm... Are you on your own?" Ross asked, Samara nodded "do you need to be anywhere important soon?" Ross asked, Samara shook her head. "Good. Come on Brad."

Brad walked into the room and Ross shut the door to her office and locked it. "Wait, what's going on?" Samara asked, suspicious and slightly nervous.

Brad went over to Samara and pinned her down to the chair with all the strength he had whilst Ross came over and began to tie her up to it so she couldn't move. "What the fuck are you two doing?! If anybody see's this, this is gonna look dodgy!" Samara exclaimed during this process. After Ross had finished tying her up he shut the blinds to any windows in the room. "Tell me what's going on!" Samara demanded.

"Brad, I'm gonna need you to do your thing now..." Ross said, motioning for him to do it.

Brad put his hands behind his back where he pulled out the gun, that Ross gave him, from the back of his trousers and aimed it at Samara. "Why are you aiming it at me? What have I done?" Samara asked.

Ross walked over to her and knelt down in front of her "Luke and Ashton's baby has gone missing."

Samara furrowed her brow "Wait... They have a baby? Oh my, God... I thought I was just being stupid..."

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, don't fucking pretend you don't know they do. We know you know they have a baby! Everyone that knows they have a baby knows that you know they have one!"

Samara sighed and it was her turn to roll her eyes "Alright, I do. Jesus. You know you might have wanted to do a better job of keeping it a secret. But seriously though, what's all this got to do with me?" Samara asked.

"It's got everything to do with you... Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't lie to us. There is a reason why Brad has that gun and if you don't tell the truth, he will pull that trigger and he will kill you!" Ross promised.

"And why do you think it's me that's taken the baby?"

"Do you know Dan Howell?" Ross asked, she nodded "yeah, in case you didn't know, he's a full time scientist and specialises in things to do with biology, time travel and forensics which means... He knows how to catch someone when they've broken into an apartment and kidnapped a child. And guess what... Your name came straight up." Ross smiled.

"Oooohh..." Samara hissed "I forgot about that."

"Where's the baby?" Brad asked.

Samara rolled her eyes "Oh, give it up Brad. Stop trying to act tough, I know you're not. You wouldn't dare pull that trigger."

Brad shrugged, looking doubtful about it before suddenly pulling back the hammer and firing the gun at her arm where she cried out in pain. "Say that again, next time it'll be a little closer to your head." Brad said, slightly threateningly.

"So much for 'I won't hurt a girl unless I have a reason to' or 'I won't hurt her unless she hurts the baby'." Ross said, shaking his head in slight disbelief – not that he was bothered that Brad had done it.

"She was being provocative..."

"You're being contradictive." Ross stood up from the floor to see to Samara's arm to stop her from bleeding to death. As he took care of her arm by wrapping it up to stop the bleeding, he took care of it roughly so that it caused her pain and she whimpered. "Where's the baby?" Ross asked.

Samara laughed, still being in pain "Alright, I did take him but I'm not telling you where he is," She said, making Brad pull back the hammer on the gun again "if you kill me, Brad, you won't find out where the baby is. Plus, there's camera's in this room – the security will catch you both and arrest you. And you know what happens when you get arrested here..." She whispered the last sentence joyfully "do you guys really want to be arrested? Oh wait, Brad... you already know what happens – well, you came close to knowing. But this isn't time for a trip down memory lane."

"Yeah well," Ross said, driving the conversation away from _that_ because they were all well passed it and over it – due to the fact it happened when they first arrived at the base and that was two years ago "lucky for us our friend Joe watches the security cameras a few times a week. Today happens to be one of those days. All evidence that we were here will be gone by the time we're done." Ross said, making Samara silent and bemused. "Why did you take the baby in the first place?" Ross asked.

"It's a secret." She said, now having a smirk on her face.

"How big of a secret?" Brad asked.

"Oh, so big, Brad! And I can't wait for you to find out," She said, having a giant smirk plastered across her face. She turned to Ross, giving him a small nod "You too, Ross. I reckon you'll get a kick out of it too."

Ross sighed heavily "Stop being a basic bitch and just tell us. There is no clean exit for you getting out of this."

Samara scoffed "Oh, Ross. If I told you, I'd have to kill you to stop you from telling Luke and Ashton. And then I'd have to kill Luke and Ashton to stop them from telling—well, I can't say. They're not allowed to know. I care but I don't care. It's one of those outcomes where you want it to happen but you don't want it to happen at the same time. But don't worry... the time is coming where you'll all find out eventually..."

Silence fell over the three in the room as Samara continued to grin towards Ross which made him very curious and suspicious whilst Brad stood in front of them both like a duck, not really knowing what to do. If anything he felt like some sort of a third wheel. "Say, Samara..." Brad said, breaking the silence "the baby's been missing for a day... You've been here in Utah and at the base for these past few days, we've seen you. So... Where else could you have gone with the baby? It's not like you know anybody that would take the baby and hide it for you."

Samara fell silent and her face dropped, not knowing what to say. Brad laughed "Oh, wow, that was so easy," Brad turned around and spoke into the earpiece he had to get hold of anyone in case anything happened "hey, Luke. Did you get that?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I did." Luke said from the other side.

Ross stood up from the floor, putting his hand on Samara's shoulder "Thank you for you co-operation. It's been most pleasant. By the way, I'd go see a doctor about that arm if I were you." Ross said before he and Brad left the room to return back to the others.

Everyone else had remained where they were in the science department, dreading for Ross and Brad to come back and tell them that they killed Samara – which is why Rocky, Luke and Ashton's heart rate sped up when the two boys walked through the door to Dan's lab. "Did you find out where the baby is?" Ashton asked, standing up from his seat.

"Kind of." Ross said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well..." Brad said, stepping forward to sit down as his voice raised his pitch slightly "we figured out that the baby is somewhere here in the base, but... We don't know where which means we're gonna have to search high and low – and given the size of this place, it could take a few days."

"It wouldn't take a few days if you would have found out exactly where the baby is! I mean, come on, you two are usually better than this!" Luke said.

"Excuse me! Don't insult our skills. This is the first time someone hasn't been severely injured or has been pretty much dead when we've interrogated them!" Ross said, trying to defend himself.

Luke folded his arms "Really? Then how come I heard a gun being fired through the ear piece?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that was me," Brad said "I shot her in the arm. She was being provocative."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away from them, deciding and trying to think about where Samara would have hid the baby. "Where would someone keep a baby in the base?" Rocky asked.

"There's a lot of obvious places and Samara's not gonna put him somewhere obvious where we'll find him." Ashton.

Joe shrugged "Maybe she's put him in the last place you'll look and think of," Joe said, making the five boys turn their heads at him "what..?" Joe asked, slightly frightened by their look.

Ashton pointed at him "He's got a point... What does she even want with the baby anyway?"

Ross shrugged "She wouldn't tell us. She said it's all a big secret and she can't wait for us to find out and that, apparently the time is coming very soon for us to find out."

Rocky furrowed his brow "I don't understand... She sounds like she's talking like she's already seen what's going to happen."

"Oh no..." Dan groaned, shutting his head and mentally slapping himself senseless. Everyone in the room looked at Dan suspiciously as he had his head in one of his hands "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot."

"What have you done..?" Brad asked.

Dan raised his head "Okay, so, about four or five months ago my boss, Doctor Cooper, wanted me to test out this machine that lets you see into the future or past – or both – without you actually moving from your current time. I needed to test it out but I also needed to control it at the same time and ironically Samara was in the room so I asked her to have a go at it... And... I asked her what she could see and she started rambling to me. She told me you were all there and then she started screaming like she saw something horrible. I mean, she said something was impossible that's happened or is going to happen. I even remember her saying something about 'oh my god he's gonna kill—' and then she cut off her sentence. She told me it was something to do with you guys. Even you two," Dan said, pointing at Joe and Caspar "as well as me. But she wouldn't say. She was saying how there's certain rules of time – which is true, very, very true – and they're very important to this situation." Dan explained.

"And what are those rules?" Luke asked.

"Avoid a paradox and don't talk about the future. Meaning if she talks about what's going to happen in the next few days or weeks, it's going to affect what's meant to happen. As for a paradox... I have no clue because I don't know what she saw."

"Yeah, but ever thought that she might be messing with the future herself? She knows what's going to happen. What if it's something bad that's meant to happen to her and by kidnapping the baby it's stopping it from happening?" Rocky asked.

Dan shrugged "Maybe. But how are we going to know if she is or not?" Dan asked.

"We need to send someone to pretend they're on her side – kind of like a spy. But it can't be me, Brad, Ashton, Luke or Rocky. She'll know." Ross said.

The boys all fell silent as they tried to think of the perfect person to be their 'spy'. Ashton thought long and hard when someone came to mind "Dan, you go do it. Go see what she's up to."

"What?" Dan asked in some sort of shock, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Go see what she wants with our baby so badly that she feels the need to kidnap him and stop whatever future is going to happen. Or whatever reason she has for kidnapping him."

"Why me?! Why not anybody else?!" Dan asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know it's just... I don't know... You just have that..." Ashton motioned his hand up down towards Dan "stereotypical deceiving and evil look."

"Oh gee thanks." Dan said sarcastically.

"Are you gonna do it for us?" Rocky asked.

Dan stayed silent, thinking about it for a moment "Alright fine. But if this goes to shit good luck trying to find the baby. This place is huge. It'll take you a week to look around. Trust me, I've been here since I was 17... I'm 23 now and I haven't even been everywhere in this place."

Rocky nodded "Okay. But lets just call it a day, it's getting late and if we're going to do this properly we need to rest. Lets just start this thing properly tomorrow."

* * *

**One. More. Flipping. Chapter. And. It's. Chapter. 15. Holy. Shiz.**

**I'll do you a deal, if this gets 2 or more reviews, I'll get writing the next chapter &amp; update later today &amp; then chapter 15 will come tomorrow? Deal? Yay? Nay?**

**Lets go!**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad throughout? (as a pair, not individually)**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on what you think the 'big secret' is?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Do you think Dan will succeed in pulling the truth out of her?**

**Favourite moment?**


	14. The Truth

**ONE MORE FUCKING CHAPTER TO GO HOLY HELL. I actually can't even bare my excitement any more, it's driving me insane. I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW ALREADY. LIKE ARGH. WE'RE SO CLOSE BUT SO FAR AWAY *tries not to burst into 5SOS song***

**Yeah I've kinda been binge watching 5SOS interviews &amp; all the Luke &amp; Ashton ones they did in Australia. Oops.**

**BUT IMPORTANT: I was gonna update this yesterday like I said but I was really tired &amp; I tried to write it but I was like 'nope' &amp; went to bed so I MIGHT double update today but it depends on how many people read it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**_The Truth_**  
**

_The Next Day_

Dan made his way down to Samara's office in the hospital unit, being slightly nervous about what he was about to discover along with the fact that he might not even find out because he will more than likely blow the fact that he's pretending to be on her side only to get information out of her for Luke and Ashton. And if he does blow it, it's not going to end well for anyone.

Oh well. Dan did try to warn Ashton.

He got to her door and knocked. "Come in." He heard her say.

Dan walked in where he came face to face with her aiming a gun at him with her spare arm that wasn't wrapped up in some sort of a bandage from yesterday. He held his hands up "Whoa! What the hell?! What have I done?!" Dan asked.

Samara lowered the gun, sighing "Nothing. I thought you were Ross or Brad."

"W-why would you want to shoot them?"

Samara rolled her eyes "Don't act innocent, I know you know what they know. They told me you brought all the DNA together and you told them it was me!" She exclaimed, feeling slightly betrayed by Dan as sometimes he felt like her only real friend. Sure she has others but there's just something special about Dan that she likes better than them.

"Only because I didn't even think it would be you!" Dan said, beginning the lie "If I knew it was going to be you, I would have framed someone else."

Samara raised her brow, not being sure if he was telling the truth "Really?"

"Really! I swear! I mean, I've never really told anybody because I'm so good at hiding it and pretending but... I don't really like – okay, I'm about to save myself about five minutes by saying their names combined – I don't really like BRRAL." Dan said, hoping he was convincing.

"You haven't?" Samara questioned, being suspicious.

Dan shook his head "Nope. Not since day one. There's just something about them that I don't like or trust."

Samara furrowed her brow, being silent for a moment "Weren't you and Phil, Ashton's mentor when he first arrived here?" Samara asked.

Dan nodded, whilst thinking in his head 'oh shit' as he realised this lie may not be working "Yes. Yes we were! But everyone had to mentor someone, right? You've done it. But I actually liked – key word _liked_ – Ashton back then because he was nice, sweet and... didn't really do much."

Samara scoffed "You two changed that. _Especially_ you."

"Whatever," He said, going back onto the real subject as this was going into something else "wait... what happened to your arm?" Dan asked, pretending that he had only just noticed her arm bandaged up – he knew why it was bandaged up, he just needed something small that would convince Samara about his lie.

"Ross and Brad interrogated me yesterday and Brad shot me in the arm."

Dan clapped his hands together like he figured something out and pointed at Samara "That's it. That's why I don't like Ross and Brad. They hurt people for ridiculous reasons and ones that aren't good enough, even if they are guilty like you." Dan said, feeling proud of himself on the inside because he felt as though this lie was about to take off and actually work.

Dan gently grabbed Samara by the shoulders and sat her down before pulling up a chair himself in front of her "I know you've kidnapped Luke and Ashton's baby because of what you saw in the machine I got you to test out. It's because of that isn't it?" Dan asked, Samara nodded "what happened or is going to happen?"

"Why?"

"Cos I want to help you. And I can't do that if I don't know what's going on apart from the fact you kidnapped their baby. Samara please... tell me."

Samara stayed silent, looking too scared to say anything so Dan put his hands on top of hers that rested on her lap to offer some sort of comfort. Samara looked down at it and back at Dan "I can't. It might affect the future."

"It won't. Trust me, I do about time travel and it's affects in the science department. If you tell me and I don't do anything about it, nothing will change, it'll stay the same. Me knowing won't affect anything as long as I don't do anything. Please... trust me."

"He's going to kill me."

"Who is?" Dan asked in confusement as he wasn't expecting her to talk so soon.

"The baby. He's going to grow up and kill me."

"Ahh..." Dan said, like it all made sense now "so by kidnapping him, he won't be able to. How old is he going to be when he kills you?"

Samara stayed silent again and sighed, looking down and back up again at Dan "Nineteen."

"So, nineteen years from now he's going to kill you? Damn... I honestly didn't think we would all still be working here by then. I didn't even think I would last this long..." He said, letting out a small laugh. He shook his head quickly, getting back on topic "Do you know why he kills you?" Dan asked.

Samara shook her head "I didn't see the reason for it. All I know is that if I keep the baby away from Luke and Ashton he won't grow up the way he did before and he won't do it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he kills you because you kidnapped him? Samara, he might grow up away Luke and Ashton but he will eventually find out what you did and he will kill you for it," Dan said. Samara looked at Dan slightly sad, but smug at the same time as she knew there was so much more to it than just that. Dan sighed "Listen, all I'm suggesting is that you give the baby back, wherever he is, to Luke and Ashton and apologise and make it up to them spectacularly. That way, you avoid your death the right way."

"It's not as simple as that Dan."

"What do you mean?"

"I said he was going to kill me when he's nineteen. I didn't say when. You're just assuming he's going to do it nineteen years from now."

Dan furrowed his brow "What? What do you mean? I-is he gonna do it sooner or something..?" Dan asked, confused but not confused at the same time.

"It's complicated... I also know something else – maybe then it'll make sense to you. And... It is something that could and will most definitely have an affect on you, Luke, Ashton, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Caspar and Joe. I've seen the outcome of it and trust me... I'm doing this to protect them as well as myself, it's a funny way of doing it I know, but... You don't understand."

Dan sat up straighter in his chair, leaning forwards in some sort of anticipation to know what it was "What is it? Tell me... It might not affect me as much as you think."

Samara nodded "Alright, I'll tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not even them. You'll understand why, I promise." Samara said. Dan nodded.

Samara leaned over towards Dan until she got to his ear, whispering to him everything that she saw and knew – including the other secret that could ruin everything and the way things are.

Dan's eyes widened and he jumped back out of his seat as Samara sat back and watched his reaction "No... No way... That's-No... That's impossible. He can't be..." Dan said, vaguely remembering when Samara said near enough those exact same words.

Samara slowly stood up from her chair "Dan... Why do you think I asked to look into the past when you made me test that time machine? I had to see if it was really true..."

Dan turned around, running his hands through his hair as he wished he hadn't even bothered with this now. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to tell Luke and Ashton – or anybody for that matter. It was way too dangerous. And yet he promised he would tell them. He breathed slightly heavier "Oh my, God... That's... It's gonna... Oh my, God..." He couldn't even find the words to describe what he felt right now or about his discovery – tears even glistened in his eyes.

"And think about it Dan," She said, Dan turned to face her "if this is your reaction to it... What's his reaction going to be?"

Dan choked on a sob as this revelation and it's outcome had come that much of a shock to him. Samara stepped forwards and hugged him, having deja vu from the last time she had to comfort him as he cried over something horrible – and honestly what happened then was just as worse as now. "This isn't fair... I don't know why I'm crying..." Dan said.

Samara pulled away from the hug "You do know that no matter what happens... If I keep the baby or if I give him back to Luke and Ashton, they're still going to find out... Even him."

Dan shook his head violently "No! He can't! They can't!"

"I'm sorry, but it's going to happen either way. Sooner or later. You can't avoid it but you can choose when they find out."

Dan wiped his eyes "What happens if he finds out?" Dan asked.

"It'll break him. And lets just say... You think I'm the bad guy now? You'll never see someone turn against their friends so fast in your entire life."

Ashton and Rocky stood in the CCTV room with Joe who was flicking through the camera's and footage to find the moment where Samara came into the base with the baby and where she took it whilst Luke, Brad, Ross and Caspar had all started searching around the base in different places.

Joe hit the disk in frustration "I don't understand! I can't find her anywhere on these god damn camera's!"

"She's got to be on them somewhere, look harder." Ashton said, trying to be gentle towards Joe as he seemed fragile and like he could break at any minute, but also determined because he really wanted to find his baby and get him back.

"I'm looking harder. I've looked harder than I ever have done in my entire job of doing this! I've been here since I was 17 and now I'm 23! You can imagine how many situations I've been in like this! There is nothing, Ashton. I even checked the fucking basement and the basement underneath the basement. Ash, I even checked the room where they keep the aeroplanes parked! She's like a fucking vampire on these things!"

"What if she snuck into this room and deleted the CCTV footage of her doing it? Ever thought of that?" Rocky asked, not wanting to break Joe but he couldn't help it because it was the only other obvious explanation.

Joe hit his head on the desk and left it there, whilst whimpering with the mix of a frustrated sigh "I swear to god this room needs its own security guard—" he lifted his head off the desk "but no, 'it's just a CCTV room. Not many people know where it is' and when the people who do know where it is, it's the people who need catching!" Joe hit his fist off the desk and sighed with his head in his hands.

Rocky and Ashton glanced at each other. Rocky motioned for them both to leave the room "Tell you what, Joe. We're going to start to help the others look around the base... Do you want to come help to stop you from having a nervous breakdown?"

"I think it's a bit too late to stop it." Ashton said.

Joe got up from his chair "Alright, fine—WAIIIIIT! Look!" Joe sat back down on the chair and brought up some CCTV footage – current footage, meaning it was happening now – of Samara going down a hallway which lead to the warehouse that had boxes and supplies of almost anything and everything in. And nobody ever goes in there unless instructed too because it's not very often someone has to go in there for something. Joe turned to Ashton "I think we might have just found where your baby is..."

Ashton grabbed Rocky "Come on lets go!" He said, pushing him out the door.

He and Rocky ran out of the CCTV room and ran as fast as they could to get to the warehouse, even though it was a fair bit away from the security unit – but it wasn't that far, they could still run it. Sure they might lack oxygen by the time they get there, but it's worth it for the baby.

As they ran they stopped when they approached Dan coming from the other side of the hallway, looking emotionless and like he had been smacked in the face with a brick. "Dan!" Ashton called, he and Rocky came to an abrupt stop "we found where Samara hid the baby!"

Dan looked up "Y-you have..?" Dan asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah, come on! Did Samara tell you much or anything as to why she took him in the first place?" Ashton asked. Dan didn't say anything, he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell them but he can't. Ashton waited for an answer for seconds "I'm taking that silence as a yes. Come on, what did she say? Why did she take him?" Ashton asked, being impatient. Dan shook his head. "Dan... He's my son, please tell me. I need to know."

"I can't tell you. Samara was right when she told Ross and Brad she couldn't tell them... Honestly, Ashton. Take my word for it. It will not end well if you know or if Luke knows. If any of you know."

"Dan, if you don't tell me I'll find out from Samara."

Dan fell silent again, knowing that even though Samara said they can't know, she will tell Ashton without so much as a care.

"Fine. Come on, Rocky." Ashton said before he and Rocky proceeded to find Samara.

"No, Ashton! Listen to me!" Dan shouted as they ran off "you're making a fatal mistake! ASHTON!"

The two boys ignored him and continued on, despite wanting to know what he meant.

"Ashton, you're all gonna die!"

It was too late. Rocky and Ashton had already left the hallway and were out of earshot. Dan sighed heavily and ran after them before the worst could happen.

_**Next: **The Revelation_

* * *

**Oh my jesus holy fuck. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 15 &amp; I CANNOT CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT. THAT MUCH THAT I MIGHT EVEN SAY "FUCK IT" WRITE IT &amp; POST IT FOR ALL YOUR REACTIONS. But I won't... Not yet ;) **

**Maybe later on when it's night.**

**But seriously though guys, you will ALL have some sort of reaction to the next one I ain't even shitting you. Some of you will scream, some of you will be in that much shock that you don't know what to say &amp; some of you will slap yourselves senseless &amp; say "that was so obvious how the hell didn't I notice it" honestly. I'd pay to see your faces whilst you read it.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on his reaction to what Samara told him? (even though it wasn't said)**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Dan &amp; Samara? (together not individually)**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Thoughts on anything else or anything/anyone that was mentioned that you noticed? ;) (this has nothing to do with the next chapter btw lol I just wanna see if you were all being observant &amp; reading properly) **


	15. The Revelation

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT. WE'RE HERE. WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE. I NEVER THOUGHT IN A MILLION YEARS THAT I WOULD GET HERE BUT HERE WE ARE OH MY FUCKING DAYS. OH MY GOD.**

**YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN READY. IM NOT EVEN READY.**

**HERE YOU GO.**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **Samara's trying to protect BRRAL a little less than herself :) &amp; by 19 I meant 19 years old ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**_The Revelation_**  
**

Luke searched through the empty hallways of the base where he had been told to but he was having no luck. There was no sign or clue as to where his and Ashton's baby was and it was beginning to frustrate him. Not that he hasn't been frustrated all along, it's just now it's really beginning to show. He feels so guilty about letting this happen – he knew he should have taken the night off work and looked after the baby himself.

Maybe everyone rejecting the offer to babysit was a hint that either Luke or Ashton should have done it.

Now he regrets not taking that chance when he had it.

Luke sighed heavily and turned around where he seen Ashton and Rocky coming his way, running, down the hallway "Ashton! I can't find him anywhere!" Luke said, going towards them both.

"It's alright!" Ashton said, stopping as he and Rocky got closer to Luke "Samara went into the warehouse. The baby's in there; he's got to be!"

"Did Dan find that out?"

Ashton shook his head "No, Joe found it on the CCTV. Dan only found out why she kindapped him in the first place."

"Really? Why did she?"

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. He wouldn't tell us because he says he can't."

"Why can't he?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out now, come on!" Ashton pushed Luke in the direction they needed to go and he, Rocky and Luke began running as fast as they could down the hallways to the warehouse.

As they did, Dan came speeding round the corner where he saw the three running – now seeing that if they find out about why Samara kidnapped the baby, it was going to be even worse than just Luke and Ashton finding out. Why? Because Rocky was there too.

"Ashton! Luke!" Dan called, beginning to run again to get them as he really didn't want the outcome of Luke and Ashton finding out – as well as Brad, Ross and Rocky (and Joe and Caspar too) – happen.

Ross pushed the doors wide open to the canteen, attracting the attention of the few people who were sat in there. Once they saw it was Ross they turned away and returned to doing what they were originally doing. Brad entered from the other side and the pair both met in the middle of the canteen between the tables "Had any luck?" Brad asked.

Ross shook his head "No. I've checked everywhere I possibly could in the hospital unit – even Samara's room – and nothing. I even checked twice. What about you?" Ross asked.

"Same. I checked the security headquarters and unit, I even snuck into the Headquarters where Will and all the other higher up people like that are."

"Seriously?" Ross asked, shocked and amazed at the same time "You got away with that?"

Brad nodded "Yeah, but if they look at the CCTV then I'm fucked." He said. Nobody else but the higher up people like Will, and a few others, aren't allowed in the Headquarters of the base unless you have to be and are being talked too which isn't very often. Other than that if you're caught up there you get your ass whooped and maybe thrown in the cells for the night.

Ross sat down at the nearest table, which already had about two or three people on it but they were further up the table so they couldn't hear Ross and Brad talking "I don't understand. How has she hidden the baby so well without being caught? I feel like she's hidden him in the most subtly obvious place."

Brad sat down opposite him "I don't know how and honestly, so do I. I think we might be closer to finding where the baby is than we think. We have to be! But... Why didn't security stop her coming through the doors with a baby?" Brad asked.

Ross raised his brow "Knowing Samara she probably bribed them in some way."

"Oh dear."

Ross sighed heavily in frustration, pounding the table "We're never gonna find this fucking baby!"

"Excuse me?" A male voice said.

Ross and Brad turned their heads where they seen a boy they know, Marty, who had edged closer to them both. "Were you just talking about a baby being in the base?" Marty asked.

Ross and Brad glanced at each other, not knowing how to approach this. "Why..?" Brad asked.

"Because... You know I work down in the prison cells where they keep people locked away, right?" Marty asked, Ross nodded "well, there was this girl down there... and she had a baby. I found it a little strange so I followed her and she went into one of the metal enclosed jail cells with it – you know the ones where you can't see in or out? She came back out after but not with the baby. I think she locked it away in there."

Ross' eyes widened "Are you being serious?" Ross asked.

Marty nodded "Yeah, cell 234."

"Oh my, God! Thank you so much Marty!" Ross jumped up, kissed his head before he and Brad got up from where they sat and bolted out of the cafeteria.

Both boys stopped when they got to the signs that pointed them in the direction of where everything was. "One of us needs to go tell Luke and Ashton, cos if they meet us at the cells or at least half way there the quicker we can get the baby out of here and away from Samara." Ross said.

Brad nodded "Right, okay, got it. Who's gonna do what?"

"I have a rough idea where the cells are, but I'm not entirely sure. I've only been down there once. And that was for you when we first got here!"

Brad rolled his eyes "Yeah, alright, I thought we were over that?" Brad asked, Ross shrugged "anyway, it's fine. I'll go. I've been down there a couple times – obviously – to retrieve people from the cells and put them in there, as well as... being in there myself but I like I said, we're over that now! It was two years ago. I can easily find the baby."

"Right, you do that, I'll go get Luke and Ashton."

Brad nodded before they both ran off in different directions. Ross got his walkie-talkie out from his pocket "Luke? Ashton? Where are you?" Ross asked, speaking into it.

Luke took his walkie-talkie that stayed attached to his belt and spoke into it "We're heading to the warehouse. Samara's there."

"Okay, it's just that me and Brad found where the baby is."

Luke furrowed his brow as all he could begin to hear through the walkie-talkie was white noise as the signal was beginning to die as they got closer to the warehouse – which isn't a surprise because everything that has a connection cuts off when you're down here. "What? Ross? Say that again the connections cutting off."

"Luke? Luke!" Ross said, also beginning to hear white noise. Ross sighed heavily and turned off his walkie-talkie as this now meant he was going to have to go all the way down to the warehouse to get them both, only to come back up to the cells.

Rocky, Ashton and Luke all got to the door of the warehouse. "Who was that on the radio?" Ashton asked.

"Ross, but the connection started to become dodgy; all I could hear was white noise." Luke hit the radio off his hand and attached it back to his belt.

Rocky put his hand on the door handle of the warehouse "We need to do this quietly and sneakily so we don't get caught. This warehouse is pretty big but there are stacks of boxes we can hide behind to find her without her seeing us. It just means splitting up by ourselves. If you don't have anything to defend yourself with in case she has something to attack and defend herself with, there should be some guns or knifes lying around on the boxes or in them. Ready?"

Ashton and Luke nodded.

"GUYS!" Dan shouted, running down the hallway as they were about to go into the warehouse. Ashton rolled his eyes. Dan got in front of the three "Please, for the love of god, don't go in there!" Dan begged.

"I want to know where the hell my child is and why she took him in the first place." Ashton said, snapping slightly.

"You can't know! Not yet!"

"Why though?!"

"Because you can't!"

"Well I'm obviously not going to get it out of you but I'll sure as hell get it out of her."

Dan sighed in defeat, seeing there was nothing they could do to stop them. He couldn't fight them all off from going in there physically because they are much better fighters than him, and they're use to it so he wouldn't stand a chance. Dan nodded "Alright, fine. But when she tells you and what happens, happens... Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ashton stared out Dan, being slightly frightened by what he was about to discover but he didn't care. He waved it off. Surely it wasn't that bad right?

Rocky opened up the door slowly and quietly, motioning for them all come in. Once they all crept through, he gently shut the door and turned around to them, crouching "I'll go this way. Luke, go left, Ashton, go right, Dan... do whatever." Rocky whispered before they all went off in their designated directions to find Samara.

They could hear her rustling about somewhere so that made it easier for them to find her. Dan went off in his own direction in the hope that he would find Samara before they did.

Ashton crept around the boxes, hiding behind them in case Samara was round the corner from them. He found a stray gun lying on top of the box he was next to so he quickly bent down and got it, checking that it was loaded so that he could use it to defend himself.

Luke crouched down in order to get the boxes he was hiding behind because the boxes were only tall enough to hide behind if he crouched. He got to a row of them and opened up a box that had _'Pistol Bullets' _on them. By chance, when he opened it, there was a gun lying on top of the bullets and he quickly grabbed it before loading it up and continuing on with the search for Samara.

Rocky already had his gun and slid along the tall boxes that were stacked on top of one another when he came to the end of them and was at a cross-section of boxes. He put his head around the corner and saw Samara looking into a box with her back to him. Rocky slowly came from behind the box and quietly crept up behind her before grabbing hold of her, where of course she started to scream "LUKE! ASHTON! I GOT HER!" Rocky shouted.

Luke, Ashton and Dan all ran in the direction of her screams where eventually they all found Rocky and Samara together. Rocky turned around so that Samara faced Luke and Ashton, letting go of her and putting his gun against her back "Run and I'll shoot you dead." Rocky said.

"Then you won't find where the baby is." Samara responded.

"I never think that far ahead."

Samara looked over to see Dan leaning against some of the stacked up boxes with a saddened facial expression. "First things first, I don't know what the hell your problem is or why the hell you feel the need to kidnap a child, but are you fucking crazy?!" Ashton asked, approaching her quickly. Luke grabbed hold of Ashton by the arm and pulled him back as he felt a little scared by the way Ashton approached her, it was like he was going to hit her and Luke didn't really want Ashton to hit a girl – especially since it's not in his nature.

Samara rolled her eyes. "Where is he?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell you that." Samara said.

Rocky dug the gun into her back more harshly "You will or you will be left here to die after I pull the trigger."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you," Samara said, creating an anticipated pause "he's here in the base."

"Yeah no shit, we know that, but where have you hidden him?" Luke asked.

"Hey, you wanted to know where he was. You didn't say whereabouts."

"Technically we did, now where the hell in the base is he?" Ashton asked.

"He's not here in the warehouse, I can tell you that much. Actually, he might be somewhere near here. Or he could be where I left him." Samara said with a little shrug.

Everyone became confused by what Samara meant by that but Dan. "What do you mean?" Rocky asked "a one month old baby can't move by itself."

Samara grinned, wanting to tell the three boys so badly – the only thing that was stopping her was the fact that her death might not be avoided. "What unit of the base is he in?" Luke asked.

"That'd be telling."

"Well fucking tell us!" Ashton raised his voice "you're not leaving here until you do!"

Samara scoffed "I guess I'm not leaving then because I can't tell you."

Ashton rolled his eyes, being sick of that sentence "I am so sick of hearing that sentence from everyone! Look, listen, we sent Dan to go get some information from you in the hope you would tell him where he is and why you took him. You told him why but you didn't say where. Now he won't tell us because he says he can't – and quite frankly I want to know why. So if he won't tell me, you sure as hell are. You understand? You're gonna tell me everything right here, right now whether you like it or not – otherwise Rocky is going to pull that trigger."

Samara glared over at Dan, her mouth hanging open slightly "You lied to me! You said you weren't on their side and never were!"

Dan shrugged smally "I told you... I'm good at pretending. I've always been on their side and I always will be... No matter what happens next."

Samara shook her head "You know what. I'm sick of people doing this to me, always lying and betraying me. So you know what... I wasn't going to tell you but what the hell, I will tell you and I will gladly watch the outcome of me telling you." Samara said, looking back at Luke and Ashton.

Dan sighed and looked away, knowing he wasn't going to be able to bare listening to this and watch what happens next.

"There's no point in trying to find your baby because you've already found him."

Ashton furrowed his brow "No we haven't... What are you talking about?"

Samara nodded, keeping the glare on her face as well as the satisfaction she was getting "Oh, yes you have. You found him a long time ago."

"Samara... Please don't do this to them..." Dan begged, slightly.

Samara ignored Dan's pleads. "Alright then," Luke said, being highly curious and very confused "if we've already found him, when did we find him?" Luke asked.

"You never lost him."

A confused silence fell between the three boys, apart from Dan. Rocky was that confused that he lowered his gun. "Cos he has been there every day since the beginning." Samara continued.

Ashton cocked his head slightly "Since he was born? That beginning?" Ashton asked.

Samara shook her head, letting out a laugh "Oh, no. Even before he was born... Would you believe me if I said you've met your own son before he was born?"

Rocky furrowed his brow whilst everyone glanced at each other "I don't understand..."

"Time travel is a wonderful thing you know. Don't ask me how he got there. But he did."

Another silence fell as they tried to figure out what she meant whilst Dan stood there, waiting for the fallout. "Would you also believe me if I said that he's still here in the base?" Samara asked, having a small grin on her face.

"What..?" Ashton asked.

"Yes he is. Your baby is in this base but the older version of him is too."

"Does he know who we are to him?" Ashton asked, not being sure as to what to make of this.

Samara smiled "Nope. That's the beauty of it," She looked over to Dan who was obviously dreading what was to come next "awe. Don't look so sad Dan – at least you know what's coming and can prepare."

Rocky broke the confused silence "Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"Their son. Seen as though they already know him, you might as well tell us."

Samara laughed, stepping forwards with her arms folded "Honestly, guys, it's so obvious. It's literally staring you all in the face and you don't even realise it. It's hilarious."

"Oh my, God! Just tell us!" Luke shouted, getting annoyed.

Samara looked over at Luke with her smile and laugh faded "Here's a hint: You see him every single day whilst you're here at the base without fail because you're _always_ with him."

Ashton turned around and faced Luke, being wide eyed because that rounded it down to only a very few people "Everyday without fail..? You know who she means right..?" Ashton asked.

Luke nodded "Ross, Rocky, Brad, Joe, Caspar or Dan..." Those were the people they see everyday without fail.

Samara clapped her hands together "And you're half way there and one step closer to finding out! Can you figure out who it is before I tell you? Do you want some more hints because I can't wait to see your faces."

Ashton looked over to Dan "Is it you? Is that why you wouldn't tell us?"

Dan shook his head "No it's not me. I swear."

Ashton and Luke faced Samara again. "Think about it..." She said "who do you always feel a bit more protective over when you're in dangerous situations?"

Luke shrugged, having no clue. The level of protection Luke and Ashton felt over everyone when they were in dangerous situations are pretty equal – this was seriously starting to worry them. "Is it me?" Rocky asked.

Samara shook her head "No, Rocky. But close. Very, very close..." She smirked, turning away and facing Ashton.

Ashton spun back round to Luke and told him to think about it as Ashton's mind kept on going all over the place, he couldn't think properly – he was now seriously wishing he had listened to Dan. Luke tried to think but nothing would come to him whereas Ashton kept saying everyone's names through his head until one stuck out to him and felt right.

"Would you like me to through another hint?" Samara asked, leaning forwards slightly with her arms folded.

"Just fucking tell them!" Rocky shouted, getting frustrated as he had a rough idea on who he thought it was – but he was 50/50.

Samara looked at them and grinned again "He's a close friend of yours, but then again, Ross, Brad, Joe and Caspar are all close to you – so that doesn't help. What's that thing Will calls you again? BRRAL, is it?" She asked.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Cos it's one of the biggest hints you'll find along the way along with the fact that he has the _same_ middle name as your child—even though he _is_ your child."

"Oh my, God..." Ashton said, finally figuring it out in his head as he said everyone's full name. He knew exactly who it was now.

Luke's face fell and became horrified whilst Rocky stood where he was in disbelief, not knowing what to think or do. He was baffled. "Seriously, how the hell didn't you notice all this or at least find it a bit weird?" Samara asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because it didn't cross my mind that maybe my best friend is my son?!" Luke asked, raising his voice.

"I can't believe this..." Rocky said.

Dan shook his head, coming away from the boxes and standing up straight "Are you happy now Samara? Are you happy with what's going to happen next? You know, I hope he kills you like he's supposed to and I hope he does it soon because you sure as hell deserve it."

"Wait," Ashton said, turning to face Samara after sort of coming out of his shock state "is that why you kidnapped him? Because he's going to kill you?"

"Yes." Samara answered.

"Ever thought that because you kidnapped him it's why he kills you?"

Samara shook her head "Not until Dan said. But it's okay, I'm not the only one he's going to kill over all this. He's going to kill you all one by one. Starting with the one person you would all least expect him to kill... All because he gets hurt and feels betrayed that badly..."

Everyone stayed silent as there wasn't much they could say any more after the most obvious yet subtle thing passed them by.

"So if I were you, I'd go tell Ross to start digging his grave now. Trust me, Ross Lynch's life ends tomorrow all courtesy of Bradley Will Simpson—oh wait, sorry, force of habit. I mean Michael Will Hemmings."

* * *

**BOOM BALLAH BING BALLAH BOOM.**

**BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING. **

**I'm not gonna put any questions, I'm gonna let you all have a shit storm in the comments :)**

**Also for those who didn't quite get that: Brad is the Lashton child.**

**Honestly guys, there were so many obvious hints - like the chapter where it was Brad's birthday when Ashton went into labour, but I'll let you all go back &amp; read for yourself on where the obvious hints were :)**

**I honestly feel like this was my best kept secret.**


	16. The Secret Keeping

**So glad none of you were expecting that oh my gosh, your reactions were hilarious :') I love you guys, you're the funniest people ever. xD**

**So, sorry for that little cliffhanger... Lets see the aftermath ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **Brad _doesn't_ know :) Samara did say when Ashton asked her before she told him/they figured it out haha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**_The Secret Keeping_**  
**

Samara looked round at Rocky, Ashton and Luke, watching their reactions and the looks on their faces that were mixed with cheated, hurt, confused, broken and defeated. Dan on the other hand looked and felt numb, looking over in Samara's direction like he could literally pounce on her and rip her to pieces – you know, before Brad does.

After all, that is the reason why she kidnapped the baby—well him—in the first place right? So he wouldn't kill her in the future, which is now.

Suddenly they were brought out of that silence when the warehouse door boomed open. "Guys!" Ross shouted, walking in and looking round for his three friends.

Rocky's eyes widened "He's with Brad..."

"Oh, brilliant!" Samara said, becoming delighted as she clapped her hands together "we can inform them both and have a little catch up!"

"I'm sorry but this is something that Brad does not need to know about!" Ashton said, lifting the gun he had up and walking over to Samara quickly where he hit her as hard as he possible could with the butt of the gun in the side of her head so that it knocked her out.

Rocky quickly caught her before she hit the floor and gently laid her down. Seconds later Ross appeared from behind one of the stacks of boxes near to Luke where the first thing he seen was Samara on the floor "Oh my, God, you got her?" Ross asked.

"Kind of. Where's Brad?" Luke asked.

"Oh, we found the baby! We know where he is. That's where Brad's gone now, to go get him. I came to you guys so that when Brad has the baby he can meet you two half way and you can get him out of here quicker." Ross explained. Everyone else froze and glanced at each other in slight horror and fear which didn't go unnoticed by Ross. "What..? What's wrong..? Has something happened..?" Ross asked, confused by their facial expressions.

Rocky looked over to Luke and Ashton "Do you two wanna tell him?"

Luke shrugged, looking lost "I... I don't know... I don't even know how we're gonna tell Brad."

"We're not telling Brad!" Ashton exclaimed "did you not hear what's gonna happen if he does?!"

"What?! What's going on?!" Ross asked, raising his voice as everyone else appeared to be raising theirs over a situation Ross had no idea about.

Everyone became silent, waiting for someone to speak up. "So um..." Rocky broke the silence "turns out we never lost the baby because erm... their baby just so happens to be Brad. Meaning that he's Luke and Ashton's son, Ashton gave birth to him and well... now he's here."

"Fuck off, that's not possible." Ross said, looking at Rocky like he was crazy.

"It is when time travels involved." Dan said, finally speaking up.

Ross turned to him "Well come on then smarty pants, explain."

Dan sighed "Obviously Brad was born this year – this is his birth year, he wasn't born in 1995 at all, but he thinks that he was. And... if things go the way they're supposed to, someone's going to take the baby back to 1995, give him to the family he's grew up with England his whole life instead of with Luke and Ashton so that we – me, you, Rocky, Ashton, Luke, Joe, Caspar and Brad himself – meet and that everything that's ever happened between us happens otherwise... And may I say something that is very, very important now that you all know."

"What..?" Ashton asked.

"You're all on a time limit and Brad's on a bigger one. If someone doesn't get the baby back to 1995 in time, the Brad that's here right now will disappear into non-existence and we won't know who he is, we'll just forget about who he ever was – until he's grown up in the future. Like, our future when we're all thirty, not now. That is the only memory we'll have of him as well as him being a baby. So... You guys better find the baby fast."

Ross puffed his cheeks, slowly letting out air "What happens if he finds out about him being their son?" Ross asked, recalling Ashton saying something about them not wanting Brad to find this out.

Rocky let out a soft laugh, mainly out of nerves "See... This is where it gets better. He's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"What?! Why?! What have I done or am going to do?!" Ross asked, raising his voice out of shock and slight fear.

Ashton shrugged "We don't know but we're gonna find out."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Ross took a huge step away from the four boys in front of him out of fear, shock and sadness. "Look, Ross, it's going to be fine, he's not gonna kill you because we're not gonna tell him. Ever. We're not gonna let him. And to ensure he doesn't kill you... We're gonna keep you away from him." Luke said, trying to reassure Ross.

Ross sighed, obviously hurt by this. A long silence fell upon them before Ross spoke again. "Speaking of Brad. During time travel... Are you supposed to meet or touch yourself as a baby?" Ross asked.

Rocky shrugged "I don't know... A baby can't exactly remember anybody but his or her parents. Clearly Brad differs here." He said, receiving a glare from Luke and Ashton.

"Babies only remember people by their eyes though... Don't they?"

"Yeah, but there's still this thing. If you meet your past-self or future-self you can still change the future in tiny ways without realising it, no matter what your age is." Dan said.

"And if Brad see's the baby or touches it..?" Ashton asked.

"I don't know... And I don't really wanna find out either..."

"Rocky, go stop Brad. The baby's in the cells, that's where he's gone—well is as well." Ross said.

Rocky immediately ran to leave the warehouse and to get to the cells, being glad Ross hadn't gone off to do it himself.

Brad had gotten down to the cells and snuck down passed the guards and other security members as he knows that you're not supposed to be down here unless you're a prisoner or a guard, guarding the cells. Luckily there wasn't many of them down. He had seen three so far, and the jail cells were huge down here – not that they needed that many, it was very rare someone ended up in here.

He got to the hallway where cell 234 was – aka where the baby is – in one of the metal jail cells that you can't see in or out of. Those cells were for the people who had done something seriously wrong and weren't going to get out without something happening to them – whether it be death or amnesia.

He was almost at the cell when all of a sudden, out of absolutely nowhere, someone rugby tackled him to the ground. At first he thought it was Samara or somebody else and went to go hit them, but stopped when he seen it was Rocky who was now on top of Brad, having his arms pinned to the floor by his wrists. "What the hell are you doing?! You scared the shit out of me!" Brad asked, raising his voice.

"Nothing... Erm... You need to go to Ross—actually, no, not Ross," Rocky said, quickly correcting himself as he is too used to saying to Brad to go to Ross and vice versa "Joe. Joe needs you."

"But the baby it's—"

"Never mind the baby! Forget about the baby! I'll get the baby! Joe needs you for something important! So do Luke and Ashton."

Brad sighed "You know if someone comes down here, this is going to look wrong on so many levels."

"Why?"

"Think about it."

Rocky furrowed his brow, thinking when realisation hit him that he was straddling Brad on his hips and had both of his arms pinned above his head so he couldn't move. "Oh..." Rocky said, not knowing how to feel about this.

"Brad..? Rocky..?" A voice said in suspicion.

Rocky and Brad froze, staring at each other for a moment and slowly turning their heads in the direction of the voice, seeing Will stood there, having his head cocked, not knowing what to make of this situation. The two boys couldn't even respond as they didn't know what to say. "Oh my... You know, it's funny... If I had to have picked two people in that position – asides from Luke and Ashton, obviously – I would have thought it would have been Ross and you, Brad. Not you, Rocky. This is a real plot twist." Will said, knowing there was obviously another explanation as to why they were in that position with one another – he just liked whinding them up.

Rocky laughed softly "I've got an even bigger one if you wanna hear it..."

"What?" Brad asked.

"Never you mind." Rocky said, tapping Brad on the face. Brad slipped his arms out of Rocky's grip and pushed him off the top of him. Rocky got up off the floor "Go to Joe!" Rocky said, walking backwards to get to the cell where the baby is.

"What's going on? What are you two even down here?" Will asked, confused.

Brad got up off the floor "Long story short: Luke and Ashton's baby got kidnapped and now we're trying to find him."

"Yeah, me, not you, me. Brad, go to Joe, Luke and Ashton. Get out of here." Rocky said, being desperate for him to leave. Brad sighed heavily and turned around to leave quickly – whatever Joe, Luke and Ashton wanted him for better be worth it.

Will watched Brad leave before turning to Rocky, giving him a suspicious look "You wanted him gone fast... Is there a specific reason as to why you wanted Brad to leave?" Will asked.

"No."

"Don't lie."

Rocky sighed "Brad is the baby..."

"Is that supposed to be an insult to him?" Will asked, raising his brow.

Rocky shook his head "Nope. Brad is in fact the Luke and Ashton love child, literally. He is their son. But he doesn't know and if he finds out he's going to kill Ross and then the rest of us one by one so now we're doing our very best to not let him find out."

"Oh my, God..." Will said, in some sort of shock.

Rocky nodded "Yeah. Look, I'd love to fill you in more but there's a baby in a freezing cold cell, and I need to get to it!"

Everyone who sat in Dan's lab jumped when the doors opened and crashed off the wall where Brad entered, sighing heavily in frustration and looking very annoyed. "What's the matter with you?" Joe asked "you look like you're gonna kill someone."

"I could trust me," Brad said, making Ross move in his chair further across the room and away from Brad. He looked over at Ross "Specifically your brother."

"What did he do?" Caspar asked.

"I was literally at the door of the cell where the baby is when he came out of nowhere and rugby tackled me to the floor and insisted that you, Luke and Ashton needed me for something important."

"I didn't need you for anything." Joe said.

Brad rolled his eyes "So he lied? Brilliant. Did you two need me for anything or was that a lie too?" Brad asked, turning to Luke and Ashton.

Luke and Ashton glanced at each other. "Um... Yeah... We need to talk to you about something." Luke said, making Ross go wide eyed slightly as it made him panic and begin to think they were both about to tell Brad.

"What?"

"Erm... How do I put this?" Ashton asked, trying to think for a moment which made Ross slowly rise from his seat and back away towards Dan who looked just about as nervous as Ross "we have enough people helping us find our baby... but... we have too many."

"And..?" Brad asked, not seeing any relevance in this what so ever.

"All we need is Dan to help us with Samara and getting information from her because he basically knows everything after seeing her this morning – maybe even a little more than he should – and Joe because he's watching CCTV and... Rocky _or_ Ross because they know how to fight." Ashton explained, trying not to aggravate him given that it was almost midnight aka tomorrow when he's supposed to kill Ross.

Brad furrowed his brow and cocked his head in slight confusement "What are you trying to say..?"

"We don't need you helping us any more... It's for the best because if too many people help, the harder it'll be and the more chance there is of it getting around the base. It's bad enough one person who doesn't even know what's going on has seen Samara with the baby."

"Wait... Why don't you need me?" Brad asked "I haven't done anything to make this harder or for other people who don't know about the baby to know."

"It's complicated. Please... just trust us." Luke said.

"We've never done anything like this before! It's always been just us five, we've never said that we didn't need one of us before. It's always been us five in situations like these, none of us at all or only one of us – even then when it's just one of us the other four show up eventually." Brad explained, slightly annoyed by this.

"Brad, please. Listen to us," Luke said, trying not to whined him up any more than he obviously was getting because it was only going to set him off for tomorrow in a way "you're done with this for now. Just with this. We don't need you any more."

"Why?!" Brad asked, raising his voice "the reason you're giving me isn't good enough for me to agree and just walk out. In fact, it's not even good enough for you guys to give me to walk out."

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what else to say that would convince Brad to leave and give up on helping in this situation. They tried to say that Ross or Rocky weren't going to be helping any more as well as Caspar, but clearly he never picked up on that or took it in.

Brad glanced around at Luke, Ashton, Dan and Ross, clearly telling by their faces that there was something else. Joe and Caspar glanced at the four too, they knew for a fact that there was something else because they came into the room as they were talking/raising their voices at one another about something and once they realised that they were both in the room they shut up.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Brad asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"There is isn't there! You're keeping something from me that I don't know about!" Brad raised his voice, stepping back.

"No there isn't! We swear!"

Brad rolled his eyes "Oh, don't lie. Ross, I know you won't lie to me, is there something they're keeping from me?" Brad asked.

Ross kind of froze because Brad was right, never in his entire life of knowing one another has Ross lied to him – not even about the smallest of things – he's always told him if there was something important, like this, that he needed to know. And right now, Ross didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie, because if he lies it might be the reason why Brad kills him.

Ross shook his head "No. They're not hiding anything from you, I swear..."

"On your life?"

Ross nodded, reluctantly "On my life..."

Brad looked Ross up and down, being 50/50 that Ross was telling the truth, but he decided to turn around and leave the lab anyway, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ross put his head into his hands "I'm a dead man. He's gonna kill me – metaphorically and physically – for lying to him."

"Pretty much." Dan said.

Luke looked at Dan "Wait... Do you know why he kills Ross?"

Dan went to go say no but froze and shrugged "I don't—yeah. Rules of time: don't talk about the future even if it is tomorrow."

Ross raised his voice "I don't care! Tell me so I can stop it from happening or at least have a chance!"

Dan sighed "How about not telling him, that's how you can avoid it – but seriously. He's going to get manipulated after he finds out or gets told about you two being his parents."

"Who by?"

"Seriously? You're asking? I didn't get told who he was going to get manipulated by but it's obvious who. It's not Ross you need to keep Brad away from it's Samara. And by kicking him off this job you've basically just sent him off into Samara's arms."

"Wait... What?" Joe asked, confused.

The four boys all turned around to see Joe and Caspar. "Ah... Shit... We forgot you two were in the room..." Ashton said, mentally face palming.

"What did you two get from that explanation?" Luke asked.

"All I got was that Brad's gonna kill Ross or something..." Joe said.

"Yeah same." Caspar replied.

"And that's all you need to know." Luke said, turning back to the others.

Rocky came bolting into the room seconds later "The baby isn't in the cell Brad said!"

"Did you look in 234?" Ross asked.

Rocky sighed, throwing his head back "Damn it. I looked in 232. So close..." Rocky turned around to leave and go back to the cells.

"No!" Ross stopped him "I'll go."

"Wait, are you sure?" Joe asked "it's getting pretty late... It's almost midnight."

"Really? Midnight? Damn... This days gone fast..." Ross said before quickly leaving.

* * *

Ross ran as fast as he could down to the cells and snuck around, avoiding any guards and security members other wise he would be thrown in jail for the night or thrown out, until he reached cell 234, hoping like hell that the baby was still in there.

He took the keys out of his pocket that he sneakily stolen from the end of the hallway and put the key in the door, swinging the door open where all he saw in the middle of the room was an empty baby seat. "Oh, please don't say he has..." Ross said, going into the cell and thinking that maybe Brad came back down to get the baby.

He walked over to the seat and saw a note in the middle of the chair. He picked it up and read it where it said:

_Nice try. - S_

Ross threw the note down in frustration "DAMN IT!" He shouted before running out of the cell.

* * *

**See... I'm not sure how much you're all going to like next few chapters... Tehe.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on the Rocky &amp; Brad scene?**

**Thoughts on the Lashton/Brad situation?**

**Thoughts on Will?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on the unknown time limit they have?**

**Favourite moment?**


	17. The Child

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **The S stood for Samara :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**_The Child_**  
**

Ross ran out of the cells and down the oncoming hallway until he reached the one that would lead him back to the science department when he seen Brad coming towards him in the opposite direction. "Where are you running to?" Brad asked, seeing Ross. He was making his way to the boys dorms, given that it was almost midnight and he is usually asleep by now when he isn't doing night guard duty.

"The baby isn't there!"

"What?! Where is he?!" Brad asked.

"I don't know! He's fucking gone!" Ross stopped running as soon as he reached Brad and began to walk "Samara's took him again."

Brad quickly caught up to Ross as he walked by him, even though he wasn't far ahead, and walked with him "Well, I'm not allowed to help any more, but why don't you go check the CCTV? Clearly sh—"

The boys stopped dead in the middle of the hallway when they seen Samara stood metres in front them. Ross stood in front of Brad "Where's the baby?" Ross asked.

"You know where he is." She said.

Ross rolled his eyes "Alright, where's _the_ baby?"

"Somewhere safe where you can't get him."

"Why are you doing this?" Brad asked.

"To stop an unwanted future from happening. But it's too late now... It's gonna happen."

"What future?"

Samara let some sort of a smirk form on her face "You really want to know?"

"Samara..." Ross said, warningly as he knew that she was about to tell him.

Samara rolled her eyes and sighed "He's going to grow up to kill me. That's why I'm doing it. So I figured, why not take the baby, hide it for a while until it's grown up enough, give it another life opposed to the one he's supposed to have and that way my death gets avoided. But no. I decided to do something out of anger and hatred that is now going to make it happen."

"And why does he kill you?" Brad asked, seeing that maybe the baby kills him for kidnapping him. He sure would if someone did it to him. Well, maybe not kill them but hurt them severely.

"I don't know. He just does."

Brad became confused for a moment "Wait... How do you know all this when it's yet to happen?"

Thin ice. Everyone was treading on very thin ice right now which made Ross very nervous. "Long story short: Dan needed me to test out some machine that lets you see into the future to see if it worked. It did. I saw everything, even the past."

"Why the past? You know what's happened..."

Ross grabbed Brad by the arm "Brad, we need to go." Ross said, panicking as he tried to drag Brad off in the other direction.

"Because, I needed to see that if what I saw was true. And it is. I mean, I look at everything around me now and I notice so many things I didn't before. For instance, just how much alike you are too Lu—"

"Samara! NO! Brad, come on!" Ross shouted, trying to drag him off so they could leave Samara.

Brad pulled his arm away from Ross "No! I wanna know what she wants to say!" Brad said, turning back round.

"Yeah! But not now! Come on!" Ross begged, trying not to show he was begging but it didn't go unnoticed by Samara. Brad sighed, deciding to obey and walked off with Ross.

Samara grinned "Do you know what I did to make the future now happen?" Samara asked, desperate for them both to stay. Both boys stopped and turned around to face her again. "I told Luke, Ashton and Rocky something they weren't supposed to know." She said.

"And that was?" Brad asked.

"Brad come on! This isn't important!" Ross said, trying to drag him off again.

Samara smirked "Oh, Ross... You know too?" Samara asked, seeing the look on Ross' face go from panic to fear as soon as she said that "I mean, I know I was out cold on the ground but I thought I could hear you," She said, Ross stayed silent not wanting to make this any worse as it was slowly turning out to be "that's not very nice. Four out of five know a secret but the fifth doesn't? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Ross lied. He grabbed Brad by the arm again and began to walk off the other direction with him "Come on."

Brad didn't fight him this time as he became curious and suspicious as to what that was all about. Ross on the other hand was shaking slightly, deciding that Brad needed to stay with him, Luke, Ashton and Rocky otherwise Samara will find him if he's on his own and will probably tell him. He turned his head back to Samara who smirked over at Ross and turned around before leaving to go elsewhere.

Luke, Ashton, Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan all headed back to the warehouse again to see if Samara was still there so they could get out of her where the baby is as Ross had just called in on Rocky's walkie-talkie telling him that the baby was no longer in the cells, either before they looked or because she figured out Marty would tell them where the baby is – in which case, they worry for Marty the next time Samara see's him.

Rocky told Ross that they were going back to the warehouse to look around, all of them as it was a pretty big warehouse and might take some time if only one person looks around. He also told Ross to come down and help so he was on his way at the moment.

They got back to the spot where they were last at where Ashton had knocked Samara out, and obviously she wasn't there. She didn't appear to be anywhere. "Did you honestly think she would come back?" Rocky asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know... I was hoping."

"Yeah, well, luckily she did." Samara said, coming from behind them all. She walked passed them until she stood directly in front of them and was back in the spot she was before Ashton kindly knocked her out cold "I figured I might as well come back in case something like this happened."

"Where's our baby?" Luke asked.

"Oh, he's with Ross, they were both walking down a hallway. I was so close to telling him."

"Not _that_ one. The one you kidnapped."

"Technically it was him I kidnapped. But no, he's in a safe place."

Joe furrowed his brow "What's she cracking on about?" Joe asked, confused.

Samara's face lit up and a smile crept up on her face "Oh! You haven't told them... Am I allowed to tell them? Oh, pretty please! Seen as though you guys figured it out on your own."

Luke rolled his eyes and glared at her. Dan sighed, not wanting to go through this again, and looked behind him where something caught his eye and his eyes widened "Guys..." Dan said.

"You see, Joe, Caspar... Luke and Ashton didn't know this up until a few hours ago, and neither did Rocky. Dan found out this morning and Ross also found out too but he won't admit it because he's scared of what happens tomorrow – I won't spoil what happens tomorrow, I'll leave it as a surprise."

"Samara, stop..." Dan said, looking back at her and back behind him. Rocky became confused as to why Dan was having some sort of a panic attack over and looked behind Dan where he seen what he was seeing and he froze, not knowing what to do and also having some sort of panic attack on the inside too.

"Basically, long story short," Samara continued "your friend Brad, is Luke and Ashton's son, meaning Ashton gave birth to him and now he's here. How may you ask? Well... You see... Time travels involved as, as a baby he got taken back to 1995 to make sure this happened and was raised with another family, believing he was their son. That's why he's here."

"SAMARA!" Dan shouted, turning to her like he was about to kill her yet again as well as Rocky.

"What... No way..." Caspar said, finding it hard to believe.

Samara nodded "Yes way. But do you want to know something else?" Samara asked.

"What?" Joe asked.

"He's going to turn against you all if he finds out. Because he's not allowed to know and will never know."

Silence fell over them and seconds later a smirk formed on her face where she said:

"Oh wait... Too late..."

Everyone froze, hoping like hell Samara wasn't trying to say what they thought she was trying to. Samara looked at Luke and Ashton "Well go on. Turn around. He's waiting. He's been stood there long enough." She said.

Slowly everyone turned around, hoping that she was lying and playing some sort of mind game. But she wasn't. Brad was stood smack bang behind them all with Ross who had his hands over his mouth in disbelief and regret that he had come here so fast. Brad on the other hand didn't look like he was taking it too well, he looked like he didn't know what to do or feel.

"Brad..." Luke said, slowly stepping towards him.

Brad stepped back as he stepped forwards "I-it's not... It's not true... It can't be..."

"Brad, calm down." Ross said.

Brad froze. As Luke took a step towards him again, Brad took off and ran in the other direction away from them all. "BRAD!" Luke shouted.

"BRAD WAIT!" Ross shouted, going after him.

"ROSS NO!" Rocky shouted.

"Why are you freaking out for?!" Ashton asked, turning to Rocky.

"BRAD IS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM TOMORROW. GUESS WHAT. BRAD'S JUST FOUND OUT AND IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT. MEANING IT'S ALMOST FUCKING TOMORROW."

* * *

**I don't know if you were all expecting him to find out so soon or what lol. But yeah, the next few chapters should be er... interesting.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Brad _at the start_?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Thoughts on anything else in the chapter?**

**Favourite moment?**


	18. The Phone Call Home

**You'd have thought that bc it's my only story left I would get it updated quicker, right?**

**Na, it's cos it's getting to exam season in England &amp; I've had mocks all week. So... Starting from May 11th, there may not be many updates till the middle of June when I don't have as many exams. :)**

**Just thought I'd let you guys know now but I will remind you when the time comes :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**_The Phone Call Home_**  
**

"BRAD!" Ross shouted, chasing him through the base where they had got as far as the boys dorms – not caring if they were waking everyone up or causing chaos.

Brad got to his and Ross' room, running in and slamming the door behind him. Ross got to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't, meaning Brad had either put something in the way or he was leaning against it so he couldn't. He knocked on the door "Brad, please open the door, let me in." Ross said, knocking on the door.

Brad leaned with his back against the door as best as he could to keep Ross out and had tears quickly filling up in his eyes that he was trying to hold back but he knew fine well it wasn't going to last very long. "Please let me in..." Ross said one last time when all he got was silence. He sighed, turning around and putting his back against the door and shutting his eyes "Look, you have to move out the way of the door sooner or later and when you do, I'll still be here."

Brad sighed, stepping away from the door and to Ross' surprise the door suddenly opened where he fell flat on his back. "You know... A little warning would have been nice." Ross said, looking up at Brad from where he laid on the floor.

"Yeah, well a little warning about that would have been nice too!" Brad raised his voice, now letting the tears fall.

Ross quickly scrambled up from the floor and shut the door, walking over to him "I'm so sorry."

Brad shook his head, trying not to break down in a flood of tears "It can't be true... I've grew up with two parents in England for the majority of my life – a Mum and a Dad. Th-they literally have it sunk into my head they're my parents."

Ross nodded "I know..." He said, grabbing hold of his arms gently and slowly pulling him in for a hug.

Brad accepted the hug and started sobbing "How can they be my actual birth parents when Luke's the same age as me?"

Ross shrugged "Time travel? At least that's what I got from the explanation. I don't know how but... Obviously it's going to happen. I don't know who's going to do it though. I assume Luke or Ashton."

Brad continued to sob violently until his legs became weak and he collapsed into Ross' arms, making them both sink to the floor. "It's okay, it's going to be okay..." Ross reassured.

Minutes later, Brad pulled away from the hug and the two boys stayed knelt on the floor. Brad wiped his face and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of his tears "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What time is it?" Brad asked.

Ross glanced over to the clock in the room "Midnight. The next day. What a way to start it huh?" He asked, in the hope to receive some sort of laugh out of Brad. Luckily he did and so did Ross.

Immediately Ross stopped laughing, his smile dropping, as Brad stood up and realisation hit him that it was the next day, remembering what was said about this particular day to Luke and Ashton which was repeated back to him about Brad killing him tomorrow. And it is tomorrow.

And they're alone.

Anything could happen.

"I need to call them."

Ross snapped out of his panicked trance, getting up from the floor "What?"

"My parents—sorry 'parents'—in England and ask them cos it might be a lie. It'll be like, what? 6 a.m. there?" Brad asked, getting his phone from his bedside table.

Ross frowned watching him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Brad sighed, the look on his face was full of sadness but it also looked like he could rip something into a million pieces. Twice. Luckily there are rip-able things in the room but unfortunately Ross has the strangest feeling Brad won't pick either of them and that he'll pick something else. Or someone else.

"Why am I the last one to know for?" Brad asked, dialling the number on his phone.

Ross shrugged "I wish I could tell you."

"I swear to God, if I find out one more person knew before me I will literally kill them cos... ugh... I literally could kill someone right now." Brad said, trying to calm down but it wasn't working.

Ross nodded nervously.

"Which is why I'm glad you didn't know before me."

Ross froze as Brad said those words and turned away from him as the phone started ringing. He could have sworn that Samara said that Ross knew before back in the warehouse when Brad was there but he obviously didn't take that part in or hear it.

Yeah...

Ross was definitely not making it out of this day alive.

Caspar barged into the hospital unit, calling out Ross and Brad's name despite the looks he was receiving from working-over night doctors and patients that were in there trying to rest. He checked all the offices, not caring if someone was in there until he got to Ross'. But nothing was in there.

He sighed and quickly left to look elsewhere.

Joe went down to the jail cells, looking around and saying their names loudly so that it echoed throughout the hallways to get their attention more quickly if they were down here.

Rocky went straight to the security unit where the night guards go in case Brad attempted to hide there – which would be stupid considering that it would be one of the obvious places to look for him next to the dorms. He checked the changing and equipment room but found nobody. Apart from someone else getting changed who wasn't too happy about Rocky walking in on them.

Dan looked around the science department and hallways, calling out their names, but also hoping he wouldn't find them both as he doesn't really want to find the remains of Ross once Brad is done with him after this. He also began to try and prepare himself for what happened next even though he knows he won't be and neither will the others.

Cos lets face it, it's about to turn into fun and games for everyone.

Ashton swung the door open to the Armory, letting it smash off the wall without a care in the world "Brad!" Ashton called, on the off chance Brad decided to hide here.

He looked behind every box, every shelf and in every cupboard but there was no sign of him. He sighed, standing in the middle of the room with his head in his hands, wiping his face. "Ash?" Luke said, coming into the room at a halt.

"He's not here. He's not anywhere we've looked!"

Luke slowly approached him "Alright... Calm down... I'm sure he's – maybe not emotionally – but I'm sure he's fine." He said, trying to reassure him.

"Fine?!" Ashton raised his voice, making Luke jump "you didn't see the way he looked at us both!"

"Erm, I was pretty much stood in front of him, I had a better view of him then you, of course I did and you need to calm the hell down! It's Brad. As long as he's got the right person or people with him, he'll be fine and he's got Ross, that's better than anyone."

Ashton scoffed "Better when Brad's supposed to kill him tomorrow? Oh wait, it is tomorrow."

Silence fell over them and Luke hugged Ashton tightly and comfortingly "I think it's best that we all go to bed because I don't know if you've noticed, we're all getting annoyed and angry easily. It's better to sleep on it and think it about it so we can do something in the morning rather than think and do something now when we're not in the right frame of mind."

Ashton gave in, nodding "Alright, fine."

Luke motioned him out of the room so that he could lock the door and they could return back to their room.

Brad was still on his phone, trying to get hold of his parents in England but they were taking forever to answer. Probably because it's 6 a.m., but he doesn't care, he'll call and call and call until they get out of bed and answer. Plus, he's pretty sure his 'Dad' has to be up in England soon anyway. At long last someone answered "Hello..?" Brad's Mum, Anne, answered.

"Hey, Mu—hey. It's me."

"Brad? What are you doing calling at this of the morning and night? Isn't late over there?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Where's Da... Dad..." he said, flinching slightly at those words now "where is he?"

She glanced at the stairs through the living room door "In bed. Why? Is it him you want to speak to?"

Brad shook his head "No. Either will do. I um... I found something out today—Well, yesterday. Ten minutes ago if we're being more specific. And... I need to ask you a question and I want you to be one hundred per cent honest. No lies."

"Okay..."

"Promise? No lies?"

"No lies, I promise."

The phone line went silent for a short while before anybody spoke again. "Are you my Mum?" He asked.

"Of course I am, what kind of a question is that?" She asked, confused as to why he was asking such a question.

Brad sighed, being a little bit irritated "Alright, let me rephrase. Are you my _birth_ Mum? As in you were pregnant, gave birth to me and now I'm here."

Another silence took over the phone which made Brad suspicious. "I erm... O-of course." Anne stuttered.

"You hesitated."

"Brad, sweetie, where is all this coming from?"

"Well, you see, it kind of came from someone who know my birth parents who told me in front of them and they didn't bother to tell me it wasn't true – nobody has. So... I'm gonna ask you again. Are you and Dad my real birth parents?" Brad asked, getting more angry and annoyed which started to scare Ross.

"No."

Brad froze, as he had hoped that it wasn't true about Luke and Ashton and the only reason she hesitated was because she thought the questions were unexpected and absurd. "But we took you in and raised you like you were our own! Honestly, we love you as much as we would if you were our biological child!" Anne immediately said afterwards, in case he was becoming highly angry at her and done something he regretted after the phone call.

"It's not the point!" Brad shouted "Nineteen years and you never thought to tell me! How did I even get to you?"

"W-well... It was back in 1995 and... We'd already had Natalie – obviously and she was a young child – and one day there was a knock on the door and some body about nineteen, eighteen – maybe early twenties – is there with a baby in his arms. He looked petrified and frightened and he told me he didn't have time to explain, so he gave me the baby – well, you – and an envelope with a letter in it from your birth parents because the person who dropped it off wasn't one of them. He told me he promised that nothing in the letter is a lie and it wasn't some prank, your life depended on us and that we had to read the letter. Then he left because he didn't have time to stay and explain it himself. He said some other stuff about you too, nice things – like he already knew you." She explained.

"Who was the letter off?"

"What?"

"The names. What are my birth parents names? Get the letter."

There was silence over the phone apart from the sound of moving around and cabinets being opened that Brad could hear quietly in the background. Anne quickly returned to the phone with the letter in her hand "I have it."

"Tell me the names."

"Don't you wanna know what they said?" She asked.

"No! I want the names I don't care about what they said, I'm obviously going to find that out soon!" He raised his voice, even though he knew there was a slight chance Anne wouldn't understand that last part.

"Um... Okay. The names are: Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin."

Brad completely froze that time, having no clue what to say any more. Nothing at all would come out. "Brad... Brad? Are you still there? Say something!" She kept saying over the phone frantically as she was getting upset and slightly worried about him.

Brad took the phone away from his ear and hung up.

The entire room went silent. And not a good silence either.

Ross slowly stood up from his bed "Brad..."

Brad suddenly turned around and threw his phone full force at the door out of anger where it smashed into pieces. Ross looked down at the smashed phone, being glad that he had chose that to smash but also imagining that, that is what he may be looking like in a matter of hours.

Or minutes.

Depending on how this next part goes.

"Brad... Calm down..."

"How can I be calm? How can anybody... be calm?"

"I know you're angry and hurt, but please... Don't hate anyone for this. Don't hate your parents in England, don't hate Rocky and Dan for not telling you when they found out and especially... Please don't hate Luke and Ashton for not telling you either. They wouldn't have kept it a secret from you if it wasn't for your own good, I know there's a reason behind them not telling you. Think about it that way."

Brad went to agree but stopped. He turned to Ross fully and furrowed his brow suspiciously at him "There's a reason they didn't tell me?"

Ross nodded "Of course there is. There's always a reason..." He said, taking a step back because he didn't like the way Brad was looking at him and how he started to walk towards him slowly.

"Alright, follow up question... How do _you_ know there's a reason?"

R.I.P Ross Lynch, that's all he could see tattooed across a grave stone right now.

Ross didn't know what to say as he realised he just put his foot in his mouth by basically telling him he knew about this before him. He ended up falling back onto his bed as Brad continued to walk towards him "I don't know... um... there's always a reason why things happen..." He said, nervously trying to lie and escape his possible death.

"Did you know before me? And don't lie. I've had enough of lies today."

Ross nodded reluctantly "I-I knew..."

"You're not supposed to keep secrets like this from me! You're my best friend!"

Ross stood up again "Um, secrets like this, yes I am!"

"I'd have told you if it was the other way round!"

"Would you? Would you have really if you knew the outcome of me finding out?" Ross asked.

"It depends on what it would be."

Ross paused "If I were to kill one of my friends over it. Or Rocky."

Brad shrugged "I'd still tell you. I'm sorry, what was it you said to Luke when he went to abandon Ashton when he found out he was pregnant? 'Every child deserves both of their parents no matter what'. Guess what, Ross. I've only just got my real parents and everyone has been trying to keep them from me. But what if I don't want them?"

"They only found out today—well, yesterday technically. I did too, not long after them. Why do you think they didn't want you to help find their baby—? Well... You... And why else do you think I wouldn't let Samara talk to you in the hallway? It was for your own good you didn't find out!" Ross said, raising his voice back at him which made Brad silent "Look, Brad, I'm sorry... I really am. But please... Sleep on it. Think about it in the morning when you've slept on it and let it sink in. You don't want to do anything stupid that you'll regret later."

Brad sighed, nodding "Alright I will."

"Good. Now go to bed."

"Shut up, you're not my Dad." Brad said a little annoyed, because of the way Ross was telling him to go to bed. He sounded like some sort of a parent. And right now he was done with parents.

"No, you're right, I'm not, but I can go get Luke or Ashton to come and tell you to go to bed if you want instead."

Brad turned round to Ross and glared at him as he got into bed. "Too soon?" Ross asked, as he was trying to lighten the mood but clearly it didn't work. Brad nodded, getting into bed properly and turning round so that he had his back to Ross' bed.

Ross nervously got changed and got into bed, facing the direction of Brad's bed. "Goodnight." Ross said.

No response.

Mainly because Brad felt that hurt, betrayed and angry by everyone he was starting to think things he most definitely shouldn't.

* * *

**Well that went better than you all probably thought right? Haha.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Ashton?**

**Favourite moment?**


	19. The Manipulation

**Sorry, this would have been up yesterday but shit happened &amp; I'm not in a good mood so please try not to piss me off.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**_The __Manipulation_

* * *

_**Morning**_

Ross laid sound asleep in his bed when he heard the sound of the floor boards creaking quietly, beginning to have deja vu from when Ashton did it when he was pregnant at 4 in the morning. He ignored the creaking, deciding in his head it was probably Brad going to the bathroom, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

That was until someone placed their hand on his shoulder. "Ross..." Ashton whispered.

Ross groaned "No... Not again. Don't tell me you're pregnant, I don't want to find out you're my Dad too."

"Ross!" Luke said.

Ross turned back over in his bed and opened up his eyes to find Luke and Ashton hovering above him. "Where's Brad?" Ashton asked.

Ross sat up in his bed, pointing over to Brad's "He's ther—oh..." His eyes widened when he realised Brad was no longer in his bed "Oh no... He was... He was there last night! I watched him go to sleep—that sounded creepy..." Ross quickly jumped out of bed and got changed.

Samara pushed the door open that lead to some stairs going up that lead to the door of the roof. She peaked her head back out the door to make sure nobody was watching before shutting the door and heading up the stairs. She pushed the door to the roof open and stepped outside on to it. She looked around and jumped a little when she seen Brad there, sat on the ledge with his legs dangling down.

She walked over reluctantly as she wasn't quite sure as to why he was sat on the ledge "What are you doing up here?" Samara asked, Brad shrugged "are you planning on jumping or..?" Samara asked, Brad shook his head. Samara stood at the ledge, leaning on it next to him as she looked over at the entire view of the Escalante Desert, only just being able to see the outline of the city in the distance over the hills that the base was hid behind "What a view. It's nice. Don't you think?" Samara asked.

Brad shrugged again. Samara rolled her eyes "Have you lost your voice or something?" She asked, Brad shook his head "then use it," she said, making him give her a funny look "by the way, you dropped this yesterday in the warehouse," she put a gun on the ledge of the roof next to him "I thought I'd give it back to you. I would have given it to Ross, Luke or Ashton to give back to you but... From what I saw yesterday, I don't think them three are your favourite people in the whole world right now."

"I'm just letting it sink in."

"Me too. I mean, I was shocked when I found out, I didn't think it was true but then... Science, time travel etc. I was like 'okay fair enough'. And now I look at you as well as Luke and Ashton... I can kind of see it."

Brad let out a soft laugh "Really? How so?" He asked, with subtle sarcasm, staring straight ahead and not being interested in this conversation.

Samara shrugged, not picking up on the sarcasm "I just do. Your eyes. All I see is Ashton's except darker. And the way your face is built... it's almost the same shape as Luke's. Nose? Ashton. Though, personality wise... You definitely get your caring and kindness from Ashton – and you sure as hell get your temper and the way you fight from Luke. Don't ask me where you get your sense of humour from, I think that's just because you spend too much time with Ross," She said, laughing a little bit and it even got a very small one from Brad too "and do you know what else you definitely don't get from Luke and Ashton?" She asked.

"If this is going to be another height joke, leave."

Samara laughed "It's true though! You don't! Luke and Ashton are giants. You're like a munchkin. Like... what happened there?"

Silence fell over them before Samara spoke again. "I know you're angry at them for not telling you. I would be too, it's perfectly understandable. I'm just more shocked Ross kept it a secret from you. I thought he would have been the first to tell you."

Brad sighed "Yeah... You and me both." He said, looking slightly hurt by that.

Samara stared at him suspiciously "But... You're acting very calm... Too calm... Kind of like Luke with his whole baby kidnap thing, now that is too calm—! Oh my, God, it is _so_ obvious you are their son! It is that obvious I'm surprised you never picked it up before now!" Samara said, being genuinely mind boggled by how obvious it was "anyway, if I were you, I would not be calm. If I were you I'd be livid, I'd be tearing apart the entire building and drawing blood from them all! Especially since they weren't even keeping it a secret from you for your own good."

Brad furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

"They may say they were keeping it from you was for your own good, but they were doing it for their own good due to what happens next and what you're supposed to do. Especially Ross."

"What happens next?"

Samara sighed "You're supposed to kill Ross and after you're supposed to kill anybody else out of Luke, Ashton, Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan that stand in your way until there is none of them left. You're supposed to turn against them – and if we're being honest, you're supposed to kill me too. I won't be a complete bitch, I'll be nice and tell you that. And the reason they were trying to keep Luke and Ashton being your real parents a secret from you is pretty selfish if you ask me. Don't you think? They wouldn't like it if it was the other way round, would they? If I were you – as I said before – I'd be raising hell. I'd be having their worst nightmares come true which in this case is you killing them."

"It would backfire on them..."

"Huh?"

Brad turned to Samara slightly from where he sat "Them trying to keep Luke and Ashton being my parents a secret from me so I don't kill them. But if I do kill them, it would backfire and they would have a taste of their own medicine. Right?"

"Kind of, I guess... It would most definitely be a backfire, but I doubt it would be a taste of their own medicine," She said, before a long pause occurred "why..?"

A nervous silence fell over them – for Samara it was nervous, for Brad it was normal – when Brad suddenly grabbed the gun and jumped back onto the roof and made his way back inside the building. Samara turned round and watched him "Brad!" Samara shouted, becoming nervous and frightened at what she had possibly started and beginning to regret it all of a sudden.

A smile formed on her face before strolling back into the building casually as if nothing had even happened.

There was nothing to be nervous about at all.

Ashton barged into the Armory, scaring Joe "Have you seen Brad?" Ashton asked.

Joe shook his head "No. Has he gone missing?" Joe asked.

Ashton shook his head "No we're just playing hide and seek to make up for nineteen years of lost time, that's why I'm so worried and panicked." He said, sarcastically and his voice getting gradually louder.

Joe was taken back slightly by Ashton's aggressive sarcasm "Whoa... Alright then... Maybe he's in the canteen?"

"He's not there."

"Have you looked?"

"No."

"Then how do you know if you haven't looked?"

"Cos I do."

"Ashton, you don't know if you haven't tr—"

"He's not there! I just know he's not okay?" Ashton shouted at him.

Joe jumped, being slightly scared as Ashton never shouted or raised his voice like that to anybody. He's never seen him in this sort of worried and panicked state before. Joe didn't bother to argue "I-I'll go check the CCTV for you..." Joe said, making his way out of the door "I'll be about ten minutes at the max. It won't take that long."

Joe stopped walking as he walked by Ashton "Look... I know you're upset, I know he's your—yeah... But there's no need to take it out on everyone around you. We're just trying to help." He said before exiting the Armory.

Ashton stayed stood in the middle of the room for a little while and sighed, shutting his eyes as he wasn't really thinking about how he was acting towards everyone but he couldn't help it. He's worried and scared for Brad. He's showing more emotion than Luke is, if anything Luke doesn't seem that bothered – either that or he's just really good at hiding his feelings, which he is sometimes. Most times.

He turned around and exited the Armory seconds later to go to the science department and ask Dan if he had seen Brad.

Joe walked down the next hallway after leaving the Armory to get to the security unit and check the CCTV when he started to feel an unnerving presence behind him. He stopped and turned around, seeing nothing there. Joe shook his head and continued to walk.

Suddenly he started to hear fast and heavy footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around this time, something hard hit him in the side of the head where he collapsed to the floor in a heap and everything went black.

Twenty minutes later, Luke, Ashton, Ross, Rocky, Dan and Caspar all sat in Dan's lab waiting for Joe to get back where Ashton was panicking and worrying about Joe's whereabouts as he really wanted to know where Brad is so they could stop him from doing something stupid. "Relax, he's probably just checking the footage." Luke said.

Ashton turned to him "Relax? He said it would take ten minutes at the most! It's been twenty."

"Yeah, but think about how long it'll take to get from the security unit to here."

"About three, I did it yesterday," Rocky said, where Luke glared at him for unsettling Ashton's nerves "sorry..."

Ross got up from his seat "Tell you what, I'll go see where he is. I'm a little bored waiting around for nothing."

"Be careful, Ross. Switch on your walkie-talkie too in case something happens." Rocky said.

Ross waved it off, switching it on as he exited the lab. Dan got up from his seat "I'll be back in a second, Doctor Cooper had me in the Epoch room earlier trying to fix it and I left my phone in there."

"It broke?" Caspar asked, not thinking it was possible for the Epoch to break.

Dan nodded "Yeah, it did. It blew up about a year or so ago for some reason. Do you not remember? It nearly took out the entire department." Dan asked, making his way towards the door.

"Oh yeah..." Ashton said, remembering. Mainly because everyone was in a funny mood on that day.

Dan nodded before exiting the door.

Ross walked down the exact hallway Joe was before. He got halfway down it when he seen something suspicious on the floor. He bent down to see what it was as it looked like some sort of liquid. He put two of his fingers in it and looked at it, seeing the liquid was in fact blood and it looked as though some of it had been dragged across the floor.

Ross began to wonder and slightly worry about where Joe was.

He quickly stood up and felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned around where he seen Brad stood ahead of him a couple metres away – not getting a good vibe from him. "There you are! We've been looking for you! Where have you been?" He asked.

No response.

Ross looked up him up and down, seeing a gun in Brad's hand where he became nervous and frightened.

He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Brad..." Ross said.

_BANG!_

Luckily, Ross managed to dodge the bullet "Brad! Stop! You're not thinking straight!" Ross shouted, dodging more bullets that Brad fired at him.

The next gun shot, Ross ducked to the floor and sighed as he only just missed it. "Right... If we're going to be like that... So be it."

He got up from the floor and quickly ran straight towards Brad, with him firing bullets at Ross and Ross missing the bullets, until got to Brad where he rugby tackled him to the floor, punching him in the face so that he dropped the gun and Ross kicked it down the hallway away from him. "If you're really going to fight me, you're forgetting one small thing."

"What?" Brad asked.

"I've fought with you against other people and I've watched you fight. I practically know how to fight you and how you are going to fight. So congrats you're at a disadvantage."

Brad stayed silent before kicking Ross in the crotch as it was the only place he could reach with Ross being stood over him the way he was. Once Ross went to the floor, Brad got up and grabbed the gun.

As Brad did that, Ross immediately got up off the floor and started running for the science department where everyone else was as he knew for a fact this would not be the last time he would face Brad like that.

* * *

**And as the Hunger Games said: May the odds be ever in your favour. Or rather, in _their_ favour.**

_**2 REVIEW OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE &amp; ANSWER QUESTIONS BELOW!**_** bc I'm getting sick of only one person reviewing when there's about 8 of you following the story.**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Joe? &amp; what do you think happened to him?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on anything you noticed? ;)**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**


	20. The Epoch Room

**Hey look, it's the return of your most favoured thing in The Last Judgement :))))**

* * *

**And also, sorry to complain, but... There's only been ONE PERSON reviewing &amp; actually letting me know what they think on the last few chapters on this story &amp; I've been letting it slide thinking that you'll all eventually review but it doesn't appear to be happening. PLEASE review &amp; let me know what you think bc it lets me know that I'm doing something right with the story &amp; it's not going downhill &amp; to shit. Please? I know I complain all the time but there's a lot of you guys following me, not just on this story but on my account as well I know there is. Surely there's a good range of you that like these types of stories, sure I understand some might not but still. It takes a lot more effort to write the chapter, come up with the ideas, plot twists &amp; put them into words than it takes to write a review on what you think &amp; answer the questions. Please review &amp; I will repeat that It makes me feel like I'm doing something right with this story &amp; that it's going somewhere good. Thank you.**

**And thank you Anna (R5issoamazing/R5Vamps5SOSBYE)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**_The Epoch Room_**  
**

Dan came out of the Epoch room, now having his phone after he had left it in there. How he ended up leaving it in there is beyond him. It must have slipped out of his pocket whilst he and Doctor Cooper were in the middle of fixing it after its little malfunction last year. Well, he says little malfunction. It was a big one.

He shut the door behind him and made sure that it was locked properly, even though people can't get in it because you have to have a pass to get into the room or be on the inside to open it. The only other reason someone can get in is if it's not shut properly or if you shoot the lock off with a powerful gun. He turned around and made his way up the Epoch hallway and came out onto the hallway that lead you to the Armory or science department (technically, it is the science department he's in, it just takes him straight to his lab).

When he entered that hallway he heard a gun being fired several times and the next thing he knew he seen Ross come running out of the Armory and into this hallway towards him. "DAN HELP ME!" Ross shouted, seeing Dan and having some form of relief.

Dan didn't know what to do but stand there clueless "What?! What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Brad found me! HELP!" Ross stopped at Dan and they both looked towards the Armory where they seen Brad run out, stop, look left and right until he seen both Ross and Dan. "COME WITH ME!" Dan shouted.

Dan pulled Ross in the direction of the Epoch and they started running as fast as they could towards the large, metallic, circular door, all while dodging the bullets Brad fired at them. They got to the door and Dan started scrambling for his pass. "Hurry up Dan!" Ross panicked, cowering slightly as he watched Brad get closer to them.

"I'm hurrying! You need a pass to get in!"

"What if he gets in though?!"

"He won't! The only way he'll get in is if the doors not shut properly or if he shoots the lock off."

"HE'S GOT A FUCKING GUN, DAN—ARGH!" Ross shouted, ducking from the next bullet fired and pulling Dan down with him.

Dan got back up off the floor "I mean with like an AK or an assault rifle or something big like that! Not a pistol!" Dan reassured. Ross sighed in relief. "I think..."

"DAN!" Ross shouted, seeing Brad was getting closer and closer.

Dan got the pass out of his pocket at long last and slammed it against the sensor on the screen until it flashed in green letters: _OPEN. _"Come on!" Dan said where he and Ross started to push the door open with all the strength they had as the door was quite heavy and they couldn't wait for it to open by itself.

When the door was open wide enough for them both to fit through they stopped and fit through the gap quickly, having to duck on the floor of the Epoch room when another gun shot was fired through the door and luckily hit the wall. Dan got up from the floor as quick as he could and shut the door, making sure that it was locked properly before leaning against it and breathing heavily.

Ross pulled himself up some steps that were in the room and sat on them, also breathing heavily to regain his breath "That... That was close..."

Dan nodded "Yeah... You're telling me..." he wiped his face "I have the feeling we're going to be in here a while so erm... Welcome to the Epoch room I guess?"

Ross nodded, sticking his thumb up as he attempted to regain his breath. "And that behind you... would be the Epoch..." Dan said, seeing he was sat on the steps that lead up to it.

Ross turned his head round so that he could see where he seen a huge machine along with a lot of control panels and wires that helped the Epoch to work – along with all the other scientific stuff Ross didn't know about.

The others still waited in Dan's lab, waiting for him, Joe and Ross to make some sort of appearance and it was getting to the point where not only Ashton was worrying now as it had been half an hour since Joe had last been seen and ten minutes since Ross and Dan had. "Guys, I'm getting worried." Caspar said, and he's not one to get worried so easily.

"Yeah, so am I..." Rocky said. He turned around and got his walkie-talkie, switching it on and speaking through it "Ross? Ross are you there? Is everything okay? Speak to me!"

There was a long silence until the walkie-talkie crackled loudly and Ross' voice came through it "Erm... Um... Yeah. I... I had a run in with Brad..."

"What..? Are you alright?" Rocky asked, getting concerned in case he was hurt or slowly dying somewhere. He sounded like it too or maybe it was because Rocky was getting way too worried and overprotective of his brother.

Ross nodded "Oh yeah! I'm fine! It's just er... it took a lot of dodging bullets and running."

"Where are you now?"

"The Epoch room with Dan. He helped me get away from him. By the way... If I were you guys... I'd lock Dan's lab door or find somewhere new to hide because Brad is around there somewhere. Or he's still outside the Epoch door. Either way, one of us is at death's door with him around."

Caspar grabbed Rocky's walkie-talkie "Did you find Joe?" He asked.

Ross shook his head "Um... No but... there was blood on the floor in the hallway next to the Armory where he normally walks down to get to the security unit... It didn't look good..." Ross said, trying not to frighten Caspar as he knew that Joe was one of his good friends here. And at one point, when Caspar first arrived, he was his only friend until everyone else came along. Sure Ashton and Rocky were there at the same time as Caspar but they didn't exactly pay that much attention to him because he didn't really involve himself with much.

A nervous silence followed. "Was there a lot of blood?" Rocky asked, taking his walkie-talkie back from Caspar.

"Not enough to bleed to death but enough to be hurt."

"Alright. We're going to come down to where you are okay? We'll be there as soon as we can." Rocky put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket, turning to the other three boys that stood with him in the room and grabbing the two guns that laid on the desk in front of him "Come on. Lets go." He said.

Luke and Ashton made their way out of the room whilst Rocky stayed put and grabbed Caspar as he went to go leave. He put one of the two guns he picked up into Caspar's hand "Go find Joe. If Brad finds you... Just shoot him. Even if it kills him."

Rocky held Caspar's gaze for a moment before exiting the room to get to the Epoch room as Luke and Ashton should be about half way there now. Caspar stayed where he was, holding the gun in his hand and looking at it for a short while before leaving to go find Joe.

"It's er... It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be..." Ross said, looking and walking around the room.

"Yeah, I thought the same when I first saw it." Dan said, sat on the steps Ross was before.

Ross gently stroked his hand across the railing he walked by as he walked around the Epoch itself "So... Has it ever been used?" Ross asked, trying to make conversation even though he knew the answer to that question.

Dan shook his head "Nope. It's only allowed to be used once. Even then it's only supposed to be used for a major emergency."

Ross let out a soft laugh, looking slightly sad as he walked down the steps "Does this count?" He asked.

"Is it the end of the world?"

"It feels like it."

Dan fell silent as he wasn't expecting Ross to come out with something like that. He watched as Ross walked away from him slowly, dragging his feet and playing with his hands until he turned back round and faced Dan who sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I had a friend, you know. We were just like you and Brad – except we're both British."

Ross let out a small laugh "And he wasn't out to kill you?" Ross asked, Dan shook his head. "What was his name?" Ross asked.

"Phil."

"What happened to him?"

Dan cocked his head "What makes you think something happened to him?"

Ross raised his brow, pausing for a short while "When you said you have a friend, you said 'had' and 'were'. Plus... You might look like you're smiling but... You're sad. I can see it in your eyes. Trust me. I know that look," Ross said, Dan sighed, letting the smile fall from his face and a frown replace "What happened? Did he work here?" Ross asked, Dan nodded "was he a scientist like you?" He asked, Dan nodded again "did he do anything else? Any other job here?"

Dan nodded "Yeah... He used to work in the hospital unit about once or twice a week. Ironically it was your office he worked in too."

"Oh, so do you see him when you go home to England?" Ross asked, Dan shook his head "why?"

"He doesn't know who I am."

Ross furrowed his brow and became confused "Why? Did he get amnesia or something or what..?"

"I wish. At least that way he'd have a chance of remembering me..." Dan said, letting a small silence fall as Ross joined the dots together in his head as to why and how Phil doesn't and won't remember him "why do you think I'm always so alone or by myself? Everyone has someone but me. You have Brad and Rocky, Luke has Ashton, Joe has Caspar... He was literally the only person in the world I had and he got taken away from me. Not temporarily like he'll be back by the end of the week, no. For good."

Ross stayed silent, wanting to respond with something but decided against it as this news was fresh to him and clearly – no matter how long ago it was cos clearly Ross hadn't started working at the base when it happened – Dan was still upset and hurting over it.

Suddenly there was a large knock on the door which made Ross and Dan jump. "DAN! ROSS! OPEN UP!" Luke shouted from the outside, banging on the door with Ashton.

Dan jumped up from the stairs and opened the door, quickly letting Luke and Ashton in and leaning against the door as he knew Rocky and Caspar wouldn't be far behind so there would be no point in closing the door. "Where's Rocky and Caspar?" Ross asked.

"On their way." Ashton answered.

Another knock sounded on the door. "It's Rocky, open up!" Rocky called from the outside.

Dan opened up the door "Where's Caspar?"

"He's gone to find Joe." Rocky said, getting into the room.

Dan began shutting the door when all of a sudden there was a gun shot and a force against the door "OH SHIT!" Dan shouted, realising that Brad had obviously followed Rocky and was now trying to get into the room.

Rocky, Luke and Ross ran over to the door and helped to push the door shut so that Brad couldn't get in. Ross stood at the far end of the door where it opened, trying to push it open so in an attempt to help get Brad away he looked through the crack in the door and slipped his arm through where he hit Brad "GO AWAY!" Ross shouted.

Brad seen Ross and immediately caught him off guard where he hit him straight in the face with the butt of his gun. "OW!" Ross cried in pain, coming away from the door and holding his face.

Ashton caught Ross as he almost collapsed to the floor "Are you alright?" Ashton asked.

"No! He just hit me in the face with the end of his gun! OW!"

The three at the door managed to get the door shut with all their strength and Dan quickly locked the door properly. Rocky and Luke walked away from the door but Dan stayed put, leaning against the door. Ross sat back on the steps leading up to the Epoch, breathing heavily whilst the other three were scattered around the room "I-I can't believe he actually wants to kill me that bad..."

"This isn't him, Ross. You know that." Ashton said.

Ross breathed deeply, standing up "Please... Please tell me there's another future out there somewhere, where I stop him from killing me or he changes his mind."

"He's not going to change his mind, Ross, how many times has he tried to shoot you?" Rocky said, wanting another future like that just as much as Ross did but unfortunately it didn't look like it was going to happen at this rate.

Ross sighed, sitting back onto the steps and putting his head into his hands "It's not fair on Brad or me," He lifted his head "Dan, please, please... What else did Samara say to you? Is there another future where this doesn't happen and he doesn't kill me?" He asked.

Dan shook his head "No. I'm sorry... It's going to happen."

Ashton sighed and put his head into one of his hands whilst Luke put an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the side of his head as a way to assure him some way that it was going to be okay even though it wasn't.

"Right then, I didn't want it to have to come to this but... There's only one other option left." Rocky said after a short silence.

Everyone faced Rocky, glancing at each other until Ross' eyes widened when he realised what Rocky meant "No. I'm not going to do it." Ross said, beginning to refuse.

"Ross, you have to!"

"No! I won't!" Ross raised his voice and letting some sort of tears glisten in his eyes, getting up from the steps and backing away from Rocky who walked towards him.

"There's no other choice!"

"There's always another choice... What about Luke and Ashton? How do they feel? Do they want me to do it? Or why don't they just do it themselves?!" Ross asked, gradually getting louder and louder.

"It's not about them, Ross!"

"Of course it's about them! This is their son you're talking about it has _everything_ to do with them!"

Another silence fell.

Luke stepped forward to break the silence "It's not something I want to happen but... if there is no other choice... then... I suppose you're going to have to do it."

"But only you can do it," Dan said "this is a thing that is only between you and Brad, nobody else. As long as either of you do it, the future doesn't get interfered with much apart from the obvious switch around."

Ross shook his head "But I can't!"

"Well it's either that or die and I am not letting you die!" Rocky yelled.

"He's my best friend, Rocky! He's like a second brother to me! I can't do it to him any more than I would be able to do it to you!" Ross exclaimed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with it. More importantly, he couldn't do it again.

Rocky sighed, trying to keep himself together to stop himself from going crazy and shouting "Look, Ross... the Bradley Will Simpson you know is long gone. He's not here any more. That isn't him! The only person out there right now is a complete stranger trying to kill you," Rocky said, no matter how much Ross didn't want to hear it and letting a silence fall over them "he's not a nice, caring, sweet, funny person. He's pure evil and full of nothing but hatred – that's the Brad out there right now!" he shouted, pointing at the door and taking a step away from Ross "that is not your best friend any more and nor will it ever be!" Rocky breathed deeply "You know what you have to do, Ross..."

Ross looked at Rocky sadly, but also giving in, because he really didn't want to do it but now he didn't have a choice. Rocky put the other gun he had in his hand into Ross' tightly:

"You have to kill him first."

**_Next: _**_No Other Way_

**_After:_**_ Ross VS Brad_

* * *

***inserts something about it being a whole new version of MELA***

* * *

**Also, I'm gonna paste what I wrote at the top to remind you incase you forgot: ****And also, sorry to complain, but... There's only been ONE PERSON reviewing &amp; actually letting me know what they think on the last few chapters on this story &amp; I've been letting it slide thinking that you'll all eventually review but it doesn't appear to be happening. PLEASE review &amp; let me know what you think bc it lets me know that I'm doing something right with the story &amp; it's not going downhill &amp; to shit. Please? I know I complain all the time but there's a lot of you guys following me, not just on this story but on my account as well I know there is. Surely there's a good range of you that like these types of stories, sure I understand some might not but still. It takes a lot more effort to write the chapter, come up with the ideas, plot twists &amp; put them into words than it takes to write a review on what you think &amp; answer the questions. Please review &amp; I will repeat that It makes me feel like I'm doing something right with this story &amp; that it's going somewhere good. Thank you.**

**And thank you Anna (R5issoamazing/R5Vamps5SOSBYE)**

**Sorry to sound bitchy &amp; thirsty for reviews but it's true &amp; you don't understand until you actually write a fanfiction or a story. Or you might understand i don't know.**

* * *

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW PLEASE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Dan? What do you think of him now?**

**Thoughts on his friend Phil? What do you think happened? (&amp; if you wanna see a prequel to how BRRAL ended up at the base you might just see what ;) )**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on what Ross has to do?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Which chapter are you looking forward too or dreading the most?**


	21. So Be It

**10 days till I meet the vamps omg. 9 days tomorrow omg. I remember first getting the tickets &amp; now it's actually happening like what the hell. ALMOST A FREAKING WEEK I'M NOT READY. Well I am but... omg. I wanna write a letter to give to Connor but I have no clue what to put in it lol can you guys help me out? :') I wanna give Brad one too bc I'm giving them ALL letters from different people (friends on Twitter) &amp; I have 2 letters for James, one for Connor (from me) &amp; one for Tristan &amp; Brad will be the only one without one. &amp;.. I don't want to leave him out bc if I do I'll feel bad.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**_So Be It_**  
**

"Joe!" Caspar called, going through the hallways that lead to the security unit and CCTV room. He checked every spare room and supply closet on his way to make sure he wasn't hiding in there or he had been hidden in there in case something bad had happened to him. He was still nowhere to be found which made Caspar begin to think that Brad had found Joe, done something to him and got rid of him.

That was until he came onto a hallway where there was nothing but someone in a heap on the floor in the distance, whimpering and groaning in some sort of pain. Caspar picked up his pace and ran down to the person. He knelt down next to them and rolled the person over, as they had their back to him, and seen that it was in fact Joe. His head was bleeding and he sounded as though he was in a lot of pain. "Oh my, God. Joe? Joe!"

"Caspar..." Joe groaned, only just being able to open his eyes and keep himself awake.

"Who did this?! Was it Brad?" Caspar asked, Joe nodded as best as he could "come on."

Caspar grabbed hold of Joe and got him to the floor gently, with him being obviously concussed and not being able to stay up without support so Caspar threw his arm around his neck and carried him like that as they walked. Otherwise if they bump into Brad and Caspar is carrying Joe bridal style, which would be the quicker way, Caspar won't have a spare arm to use his gun as defence if he tries to do anything to them both.

The others still sat in the Epoch room, leaving Ross to sit on his own as he tried to process what he had to do through his mind as he was trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do and he had to do it as there was no escape – but he had to find one right?

Meanwhile, Rocky walked round the Epoch looking at it and all of its controls "So, this is the thing that could blow up the whole science department if it's used?" Rocky asked.

Dan nodded "Yeah."

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little disappointed. I thought it would be bigger than just a metallic room with a machine in the middle. How does it even work?" Rocky asked, going to press a button.

Dan jumped up from where he was "NOOO!" Dan shouted, grabbing Rocky's hand and stopping him. He breathed deeply in relief "oh my, God. Number 1 rule about being in this room: Do. Not. Touch. A. Thing. Go sit back down!" Dan ordered, pointing over to where the steps were that lead away from the Epoch. Rocky rolled his eyes and obeyed.

Luke walked over to Ross who was sat in the corner of the room, looking as though he had, had the life sucked out of him "Are you alright?" Luke asked, making Ross look up at him "well... I know you're not so... that's a stupid question."

"Are you alright?" Ross asked.

"Nope."

"Can't imagine why." Ross said with subtle sarcasm. Ross sighed, leaning his head backwards slightly "I'm trying to look for good enough reason that will stop Rocky from making me kill Brad but I can't find any. Do you have any?"

"I do but... It's not good enough for Rocky."

"He's your son. Is that your reason?" Ross asked, Luke nodded. Ross held his gaze on Luke, being slightly confused "Why aren't you and Ashton stopping me?"

Luke let the smallest of smiles creep up on his face "Cos... I know how it'll turn out. I know you both better than anyone. You'll change his mind and turn him back to who he used to be. Nobody else can that more perfectly than you – I can't even do that and I'm his Dad for crying out loud."

"Ross. Come on, you've got to do this today." Rocky said from the other side of the room.

Ross sighed heavily and got up from the ground, having a fully loaded gun in his hand and walking over to Rocky. Rocky stood in front of Ross "How are your reflex skills?" Rocky asked.

"They're f—"

Before Ross could finish off his sentence, Rocky threw a punch at him where Ross quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it around so that he missed the hit. "OW!" Rocky cried "alright they're good, let go please!"

Ross let go and pushed him away. Rocky walked over to Luke "Hey, Luke. How are your reflex skills?" Rocky asked.

Luke rolled his eyes "Don't even bother."

"Why?"

"Cos you know I—"

Rocky done the same to Luke and threw a punch at him. Luke caught Rocky's arm to stop his fist from colliding with his face and he kicked him straight in the crotch, throwing him onto the floor. Rocky coughed, struggling to get up from the ground "Jesus Christ... Oh my, God... Well... There go my chances of having kids... Oh my, God, I think I actually felt my balls go into my stomach," Rocky said, holding his crotch in pain as he stood up from the floor "Hey, Ash—"

As he said that, he swung a punch at Ashton who clearly wasn't expecting it as he missed the dodge and Rocky punched him square in the face. "OW!" Ashton cried, holding his face where Rocky hit him.

Rocky turned to Ross "Hope Brad fights like Ashton because if he's anything like Luke, you're fucked my friend," He said, Ross rolled his eyes "seriously though, good luck. Dan, open up the door."

Dan walked over to the Epoch door and opened it up. Ross went to walk over to it when Luke grabbed him by the arm and stopped him "On the off chance you don't change his mind and you do have to kill him... Make it as quick as possible. I don't want him to suffer..."

Ross nodded before exiting the room through the door which was soon shut behind him. He turned around when he heard the Epoch door lock and he sighed, realising he was on his own from now on and when he next returned to the Epoch room he would either be returning with Brad, returning with Brad dead or not be returning at all.

He slowly made his way down the hallway in case Brad was somewhere around hiding.

Caspar came close to the hospital unit with Joe, being careful as he looked down the hallways in case Brad was somewhere, even though there was a chance he wouldn't as there were quite a few other people walking around. "Caspar..." Joe groaned.

"It's alright, we're almost there. We'll get your head checked out soon and we'll go find the others."

"No, it's... it's not..."

"What?" Caspar stopped.

"Let me go."

Caspar gently let Joe go and let him slide to the floor slowly, leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?" Caspar asked, not understanding why he was becoming so weak and kneeling down next to him.

"I'm—I'm gonna die..."

"No you're not. It's just a cut on your head! You'll be fine."

Joe shook his head "No, Caspar... it's not just a cut on my head... He knocked me out but... I woke... I woke up when he was trying t-to... take me and h-hide me... and I had to fight him... I thought I was winning... he was on the floor... I turned around to run and... he jumped and..." Joe paused, trying to find the breath to speak which made Caspar become worried.

"And he what?" Caspar asked.

"He st-stabbed me..."

Caspar looked down to Joe's stomach where he seen that he had part of it covered and blood slowly seeping through his fingers. He removed Joe's hand from where he had it where there was a large blood patch on his shirt. Caspar gulped "B-but... He's supposed to kill Ross first... not you..."

"Time can be re-written... Dan didn't tell anybody that... when... explaining the time thing."

"How would you know? You're not a scientist... You... You watch over the camera's and look after the Armory..." Caspar said, trying to convince himself that Joe would come out of this alive no matter what he said.

"Before you came I started out in the science department with Dan and... Phil. You remember... Phil..? Don't... you..?" Joe asked, smiling a little.

Caspar nodded "Of course I do. Who doesn't?" He asked. Even though Ross, Brad and Luke are the only ones who don't know he is.

"He was such a nice... person... wasn't he?" Joe asked. Caspar nodded, trying not to get upset or cry. Joe frowned a little "I feel so guilty still..."

Caspar shook his head "It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anybody's. Now come on! We need to get you to the hospital unit!" He tried to get Joe up from the floor but it caused him a lot of pain which made Joe groan and shout slightly.

"Just... Just leave me... Go help the others..." Joe said, now in even more in pain, after Caspar had stopped the attempt to get him off the floor.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Nobody gets left behind! Joe!" Caspar shouted, especially when Joe's eyes had shut midway through the sentence. Caspar shook him "Joe... Joe. Joe! JOE!"

Nothing.

Caspar moved back slightly from Joe's dead body, not knowing what to feel. He felt kind of numb. Then he started to feel a mix of emotions. Sadness, anger, annoyed at himself. His best friend had just passed away quicker than Caspar has seen anybody pass.

He got up from the floor and grabbed his gun, beginning to have horrible memories and flashbacks from when something like this happened before – only the person didn't die, he just got his memory wiped completely of who he was, everyone he had ever known in his life and the base. It was incredibly heartbreaking to watch, knowing that he would never be who he was or know him ever again, and that he would never know Caspar either.

Caspar turned around from where he was and ran to go find the others to help get rid of Brad and stop him once and for all.

Joe still laid on the floor, slowly letting his eyes flutter open as he watched Caspar run down the hallway and disappear round a corner. He groaned in pain, trying to get up from the ground but his stab wound was beginning to get the better of him. Instead of standing up, he ended up completely on the floor where he had to begin to drag himself along the ground until he reached someone's feet.

He slowly looked up, seeing Samara stood there looking down on him. On one hand he was relieved it wasn't Brad but on the other hand, he felt dread too. Joe sighed in defeat and passed out, not knowing if he was actually dead this time or had passed out from the blood loss.

Ross anxiously walked around the base looking for Brad, jumping every time a random person walked by from behind him or round a corner he couldn't see in case it was Brad. He checked his office in the hospital unit on the off chance Brad had gone there to throw him off but he wasn't, so he left.

He walked down a hallway next to the hospital unit that nobody ever went down where he spotted blood on the lower part of the wall and floor which made him worry. Ross shook it off and continued down the hallway, going round the corner onto the next hallway where he came to the signs which either lead him upstairs where Will and all the other higher up people like that were (as well as other stuff), to the basement, the hangar, the technician department or the warehouse.

He decided to try the warehouse – given that it had been everyone's second favourite place to be apart from Dan's lab – and once he started walking in that direction he heard someone walking behind him slowly which made Ross stop dead in his tracks as the footsteps were unnerving to him. The same kind of unnerving as when he tried to find Joe but all he found was blood and received a gun to the face.

He slowly turned around and saw none other than Brad stood there. "Been looking for me?" Brad asked.

"Maybe. Look, Brad, I—"

Brad didn't give Ross a chance to talk and explain himself before pulling the trigger on his gun and firing a few bullets which Ross managed to dodge and fire a few back at him where he hid behind a wall to dodge any more that came his way. "Brad! I really don't want to fight with you! Please, think about what the hell you're doing and who you're hurting!" Ross shouted from behind the wall.

There was no response from the other side which made Ross nervous. "Brad..?" Ross said. He slowly stuck his head out to find that Brad had disappeared yet again.

Sometimes he swears that Brad is a freaking ninja in disguise because one minute he's there and the next he's not.

His mentor clearly taught him well when he was training him to fight when he first started working at the base. Even though Brad's mentor was Ashton... and Brad could already fight well before being trained by him.

Ironic.

He walked out into the hallway and looked around frantically, looking in all directions when suddenly Brad came out of nowhere in the attempt to stab Ross but he luckily dodged it, but unfortunately he did cut him in the arm. "OW!" Ross cried. He shouldered Brad away from him harshly so that he ended up on the floor and he ran into another hallway to hide away from Brad.

"Right then... If it's going to have to be this way... So be it."

**_Next: _**_Ross VS Brad_

* * *

**And queue the nervousness &amp; anxiousness in the next chapter &amp; the MELA comments at the end of the chapter.**

**:'')**

**Also, I was thinking about making a proper full length video with a full length song of the prequel to all the BRRAL stories mixed in with The Last Judgement, this story &amp; the next story (which will be classed as the final BRRAL story) (even though I haven't written the prequel &amp; the next one yet, it might give you a clue of what's going to happen). &amp; I'm torn between three songs &amp; I was wondering if you can help.**

**The first one is Wiz Khalifa - See You Again, but it would be more focused around the prequel &amp; the next story &amp; I guess it would be more of a music video styled video like I did for MELA.**

**The second is Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory which wouldn't include the next story, it would only include the prequel, The Last Judgement &amp; this story.**

**&amp; the third is The Fray - How To Save A Life which would be focused around ALL stories going right from the beginning to the end :)**

**But it's your choice :) I could do all three if you wanted. but what would you prefer? All three or just one? PLEASE let me know!**

**&amp; so you don't get confused when it's on the video of more than one story, I'll point out which story it's supposed to be through annotations :)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on Joe? Do you think he's dead or alive?**

**Thoughts on Samara? What do you think she's going to do?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross giving up on trying to convince Brad to turn back normal again?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**

**Which song/video should I do that I talked about in the authors note above?**


	22. Ross VS Brad

**Grab your inhalers, a paper bag &amp; get ready for your anxiety levels to go off the charts bc it's Ross VS Brad &amp; you have no idea what direction it's going to go in (y).**

* * *

**Also, the majority of you have picked How To Save A Life by The Fray, so I guess I'll get that video started woo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**_Ross VS Brad_**  
**

Ross burst through the doors of the basement where they kept the things that no longer worked or they no longer need in the base. He quickly hid behind a car that was covered up by sheet where he heard Brad slowly come into the room. Brad slowly looked around and cautiously walked in case Ross jumped out of nowhere "I know you're here... There's no way you'd get to the other end of this place that fast."

Ross crouched and tip-toed around the back of the car until he looked out from the car and could see the back of Brad. He quietly got out from behind the car and ran as quietly as he could behind Brad and grabbed hold of him round the waist, with his arms trapped in Ross' grip too so that he couldn't flail them and escape or use them as defence. Brad wriggled viciously to get out of Ross' grip as he started pulling him in the direction of the exit to take him back to the others.

Brad kicked Ross in the legs as hard as he could, making Ross let go as it was quite a powerful kick considering Brad was at a disadvantage. As soon as Ross had let go, Brad spun round and punched him, going to kick him over as he lurched over slightly but Ross was quick to react where he punched Brad back and kicked him where the two began to throw kicks and punches at one another, missing and also managing to physically hit one another.

That was until Ross came back to back with a door. He lifted up his leg and kicked Brad in the chest, sending him backwards and away from him. Ross opened up the door and turned around to see Brad quickly coming at him where Ross quickly took out his gun and fired a few at Brad which he dodged, but it managed to stall him enough so that Ross could get through the door and shut it.

Once he was on the other side he noticed there was a lock. To stop Brad getting through he turned it so that it did lock and he couldn't get through. He turned around where he seen a long hallway that lead to the other side, he ran down it, hearing the sound of Brad banging on the door to get through, until he reached some stairs leading up to a door.

When he got to the door, he went through it and found himself in a random hallway in the base on the regular level. He came out of the door and shut it behind him, walking normally as there was people around and if he acted differently, people would suspect something. He kept glancing behind him in case Brad had found a way through to get him.

Dan walked over to the Epoch door after hearing a knock "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Caspar." Caspar said, leaning against the door and looking behind him in case Brad made an unexpected appearance.

Dan quickly opened up the door and let him in, immediately shutting it again. "Did you find Joe?" Rocky asked, Caspar nodded.

"Well, where is he?" Ashton asked.

"Dead." Caspar said, making everyone silent and their faces fall "Brad killed him. He stabbed him and he bled to death."

"B-but... He's supposed to kill Ross first..." Rocky said.

"Time can be re-written. Something he said before he died. Apparently Dan forgot to tell you all that part." Caspar said, turning to Dan who stood at the far end of the room.

Everyone faced him. "In my defence, I wasn't going to tell them that, they could have easily figured it out on their own. And they have. Hence why they've sent Ross to kill Brad first." Dan said.

"Yeah, but is he actually going to manage to do it?"

"Look, Brad's supposed to kill Ross first but he's killed Joe instead, so obviously something's happened and a little time has been re-written, the reason I didn't want to tell you is because I don't want to mess with time. The reason that is, is cos I've done it before because I thought I would avoid something but if anything it made it ten times worse, and I don't want you guys to mess with time with this situation and make the outcome of it even worse than it's originally supposed to be." Dan explained.

"And when did you do that?" Luke asked.

"About two or three years ago," Dan said, suddenly making Ashton, Rocky and Caspar understand and slightly tense "you know that machine that I got Samara to test to look into the future or past? Yeah, well, we had that four years ago and the science department kept using it – mainly because it didn't and doesn't create tears in the fabric of reality, because it doesn't actually physically make you time travel and that's what time travel does it creates tears that can doom the universe. That's why that machine was so good, because it only let you glimpse into the future or past. Scientists here used it to see where they were going wrong with things and how they could make them better as well as what was going to happen in the near-by future so they could prepare for it. It only shows you the future or past that is significant to you and only you can do something about. And, one day I... thought it would be a good idea to use it so I did. The same thing happened with me as it happened to Samara. I saw something dreadful that was going to happen to me in the near-by future so I tried to avoid it. And I did avoid it. I avoided it so well. Only, you know the saying 'where there's death there will always be death just to keep the balance of the world'?" Dan asked, they nodded "well, it was a situation like that. If it wasn't going to happen to me, it would happen to someone else. I thought it would happen to someone in the base that I didn't know... But it didn't. It happened to a good and very close friend of mine. It backfired and karma hit me like a bus."

Luke furrowed his brow in confusement as he didn't remember any of this happening. He glanced around at Caspar, Rocky and Ashton and it was clear in their faces that obviously they knew what Dan was talking about. "What happened three years ago..?" Luke asked.

"You weren't here... You wouldn't know." Ashton said.

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked. Ashton shook his head.

"I got angry after that happened so I destroyed that machine," Dan added "but the scientists fixed it – obviously – and now look what's happened! Near enough the same thing has. Lesson of the day: don't mess with time no matter how much you think you will make the outcome better."

Rocky sighed, shakily "You're right... And now that I've just made Ross go to kill Brad... I've got to stop him..." Rocky ran over to the door to leave and go find Ross before it was too late.

Ross neared to the warehouse, but being on the upper level rather than on the ground. As he walked towards the door where you could enter the warehouse from the top, he heard footsteps behind him which made him nervous and he instantly turned around and fired his gun in that direction, seeing Brad who quickly dodged the bullet and started going towards Ross.

Ross decided to put his gun away into the back pocket of his pants as he was not going to make this a fight with weapons such as guns, knifes etc. They may as well do it properly without using something that could possibly kill one another when Ross is trying to avoid that.

When Brad got close to Ross, he threw a punch at Brad and got him straight in the face, punching him again and throwing him backwards onto the ground "I'm saying this to you for the final time, after that, I'm not going to hold back, okay?" Ross said, watching as Brad got up off the floor slowly "stop. Back down. I don't want to fight with you. Think about what you're doing and who you're hurting. No good is going to come out of this for you! Imagine what will happen to you after you kill me and the others. Do you really want that to happen to you?"

Brad stayed silent, not saying a word until he lurched forwards and grabbed Ross by the neck. Ross grabbed hold of Brad as he started pushing him backwards in the attempt to pry him off of him as Brad tried to strangle him, which was beginning to work – and that became worrying for Ross.

They ended up smashing through a door that brought them at the top of the warehouse where Ross ended up being leant over the rails with Brad holding onto him. Ross glanced behind him as best as he could where he seen that it was a long way down until you reached the floor of the ground level of the warehouse where all the supplies were stacked.

And the rails weren't exactly very strong – they figured that out a while ago and right now as they heard it crack slightly.

"If that rail breaks, I hope you know it's a long way down." Ross said, struggling to speak with Brad having hold of his neck which made it difficult for him to breathe and speak.

"And? You're the one who's going to fall!"

"And I'm taking you with me," Ross said, holding onto him tighter so that if he did fall it would throw Brad off his balance and he'd go with him "if I die, you die!"

Ross kicked Brad as best as he could which was enough for him to loosen his grip around Ross' neck where then he took that as his opportunity to punch Brad and push him back, away from him. Brad started walking backwards as Ross started walking towards him "Come on then, you wanted this and I'm giving it to you. Why are you walking away?" Ross asked.

Out of nowhere, Brad swung a punch at Ross and got him where Ross punched back but Brad managed to duck and dodge it whilst sneaking under Ross' arm and grabbing hold of it before throwing him onto the floor harshly. Ross groaned as soon as he hit the floor, being on his back. His problem is that he doesn't think fast enough or have a quick reaction after being hit and he almost always ends up being hit again twice as hard to the point where everything's blurry and he see's double of everything.

As before, Ross literally swears that Brad could be some sort of ninja as he is sneaky, fast and very unpredictable when it comes to fighting – and he's only ever watched Brad fight someone and even then he was on edge as to what he was going to do. But now he is actually fighting him and secretly he is petrified even though he's not showing it very much.

Ross jumped up from the floor and Brad charged at him which made him move backwards. He looked to his left at the rails and looked down, seeing that there were a lot of boxes stacked on top of one another from the ground that only just met the floor they were standing on.

Brad came at Ross again and this time Ross grabbed Brad by his shirt roughly, throwing him at the rails and holding onto him so that Brad was practically hanging over them. "Change your mind or you go over." Ross said, meaning it this time as he had, had enough. If Brad fell and died, then so what. He tried to stop him.

"Give me one good reason to."

Ross scoffed "I could give you a thousand!"

Suddenly there was a large crack which sounded from the rail Ross had Brad practically hanging over, and it made them both nervous. "Are you going over? Or are you going to play it safe?" Ross asked.

Before Brad could reply, the rails broke which made Brad fall through them and because Ross still had hold of him he ended up falling down with him, where they both began to plunge towards the ground. Luckily the boxes that were stacked on top of one another broke their fall but because of their fast falling speed their weight made them fall straight through them and made the boxes collapse.

Other than that their landing was fairly soft.

Ross got up and rolled off the boxes as Brad did too and Ross clearly looked like he had, had enough of all this and was stressed to bits "Seriously though, Brad. Why are you doing this?! We haven't done anything wrong!" Ross exclaimed.

"You kept it a secret from me! All of you!"

"I was for your own good!"

"My own good? Or your own good?" Brad questioned "you only kept it from me so I didn't kill you or harm you all in anyway. Well guess what, that's about to backfire."

"No, we kept it from you because we didn't want you turning into the person you are now!"

"Well it's too late!"

Ross stopped and shook his head, standing normally and wiping his face where he seen blood on his hands from where Brad had broke the skin on his face in random places and lip from the punches, kicks and throws against the rails. He looked over to Brad and seen his face didn't look any better either, his was scratched, bloodied and bruised. It also looked like he had hit his head on something on the way down as there was a cut on his forehead that was beginning to pour out.

"Go on then." Ross said.

"What?"

Ross stood with his arms open welcomingly "Do it. Kill me. Shoot me dead if you're so desperate to do it. Or if you want to kill me with your bare hands, fight me. I'm not stopping you any more. I'll just let you."

Brad became confused as Ross had basically given him permission to send him to his grave which he was not expecting at all. That was out of character for Ross, Brad knows that more than anything. He puts up a hell of a fight before he offers something like that.

That made Brad begin to think if what he was doing was actually right and sane for him.

He thought that Ross would have put up a much longer fight than this.

"Alright, I'll make it easier for you." Ross said.

He walked over to Brad and punched him in the face again where Brad's instant reaction was to hit him back where they began to have yet another vicious squabble. After a short while they pulled apart and stood well away from one another.

"You know, Rocky keeps on saying to me how you're not you any more and how you're a complete stranger, because that's all he see's and everyone else agrees with him! Even Luke and Ashton and they're your god damn parents! They shouldn't see you like that!" Ross yelled, being highly annoyed and upset which began to make Brad feel the same way "but do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I still see my best friend! But not the one I know now. The one I met two years ago who sat in that freaking jail cell downstairs! Why the hell has he come back for?! I thought he was long gone!"

Brad fell silent, and if anything he began to look regretful and sad as if reality had just hit him hard. Especially since he never wanted to be the person who he was two years ago again which was the first time he ever came here. And he didn't even come here by choice. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and next thing you know, he's out cold and wakes up in a jail cell in the middle of nowhere.

Ross sighed "All I see is my best friend who needs help... And I'm trying but... it's not working... You're just full of so much hatred that... I don't even know who you are any more any more... I agree with Rocky. You're a stranger in the body of someone who I used to call my best friend." Ross said before turning around to leave.

As he went to go leave he heard some sort of a sob come from behind him. He turned around to see Brad with his head in his hands who lifted up his head and wiped his eyes "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Ross raised his brow "You are..?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded "I didn't mean... I didn't mean for this to happen I just... I just let my anger get the better of me and let Samara put things into my head... I'm sorry."

"It's okay... Come here..." Ross said.

He stepped towards Brad who also took a step towards him and they both met in the middle where they both hugged each other for a short while. Ross held onto Brad whilst he cried a little "It's okay, it's alright... I forgive you..."

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"I'm so sorry."

**_Next: _**_Tried, but failed_

**_Then: _**_Luke &amp; Ashton VS Brad_

* * *

**Wow... it's like a whole NEW version of MELA...**

**So yeah, don't know if you were expecting it to go like that lol.**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Dan? Do you have a clearer idea of what happened?**

**Thoughts on Caspar?**

**Thoughts on the Ross &amp; Brad fight? (it's the first time I've ever had to write a proper detailed fight &amp; idk how I did lol)**

**Thoughts on who you think got shot? (even though I think it's obvious lol)**

**Favourite moment?**

**Which chapter are you all most looking forward too?**


	23. Tried, but Failed

**Your reactions to the previous chapter were hilarious &amp; the best oh my god :'') So I thought I'd update today (even though technically it's tomorrow in England) instead of tomorrow :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **It's alright. &amp; no, I don't ship Phan but I'm okay with it :) &amp; When I said "it's like a whole new version of MELA" I meant it as in bc they were shooting one another instead of just one of them getting shot by someone else or something sarcastic like that haha. Honestly, sometimes I think my grammar is horrible bc I have very little vocabulary &amp; I have to use the same words every time to describe things bc I don't have a high sophisticated vocabulary lol but oh well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**_Tried, but Failed_**  
**

Rocky had started his search around the base for Ross, searching high and low and in every department he could think of where Ross would go to find Brad or where Brad would be. Because where Brad is, Ross is.

After searching everywhere he could think of, he ended up back at the science department. He stood in the middle of the hallway, looking clueless and not sure if he should go back to the Epoch where everyone else is or go look around again.

He decided to turn around and go look again. He walked into the hallway that lead to the Armory where he seen Ross coming towards him from the other end, having his hand cover part of his stomach which Rocky failed to acknowledge. Rocky sighed in relief that he had came back "Ross! Oh my, God! You're alright! Did you do it? Did you kill him?" Rocky asked, going towards him. Ross shook his head. "Why not..?" Rocky asked.

Before Rocky could reach Ross, he suddenly stumbled and collapsed to the floor. "NOO!" Rocky shouted. He raced towards Ross and skidded across the floor on his knees to get to him, turning him over and making him lean against the wall, looking down to where Ross had obvious been shot or stabbed.

Ross had tears streaming down his face from the pain "I-I thought he'd... changed his... mind... He t-tricked me... and... he... shot me... and ran... I don't know where... to."

Rocky nodded "Alright. It's gonna be fine, you're going to be alright," he pulled Ross up from the floor, despite his painful groans and cries, and held onto him "put your hand over your wound to stop the bleeding." Rocky said.

"I know what to do Rocky! I am a doctor you know!" Ross said through gritted teeth, being in immense pain after Rocky had pulled him from the ground.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" Rocky said before picking Ross up so that he didn't have to walk.

"Where are you taking me?" Ross asked, becoming very weak.

"To get some help."

"I think we should go help Rocky look for Ross." Ashton said, pacing back and forth nervously in the Epoch room.

"All of us?" Luke asked from where he sat on the steps that lead up to the Epoch.

Ashton nodded "Yeah, cos that way if something happens at least there's more of us to help out and Brad doesn't stand a chance. Much. I hope."

"Oh, sure, I'll come help. Just er... one problem..." Dan said, nervously from where he stood in the room, everyone looked at him for an answer "I can't fight."

Ashton raised his brow, knowing for a fact that was a blatant lie "You taught me how to fight. You were my mentor when I started here."

Dan froze after getting caught out in the lie. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Alright, fine. I can fight, but it's been a while so... I don't know if I can still actually fight."

"Shut up and come on." Ashton said, going over to the door of the Epoch with Luke and Caspar.

Dan opened up the door and held it open so that it was wide enough for them all to fit through. Once they were onto the hallway safely, Dan squeezed through the gap and shut the door, making sure that it was locked properly. After that, they all made their way down the hallway slowly until they came out into the next hallway where they seen Rocky carrying Ross in a heap in his arms. "Oh my, God! What the hell happened?!" Ashton asked, rushing over with the others.

"What do you think happened?!" Rocky asked. He slowly let Ross slide out of his arms and down the wall until he was on the floor leaning against it where himself and Ashton knelt down next to him.

"We can't leave him bleeding to death in the middle of a hallway! We need to get him help!" Luke said, finally starting to show some sort of panic.

"We can't go to the hospital unit because it's probably the first place Brad is going to look for him if he finds out he hasn't killed him yet!"

Ross breathed heavily, shaking "Th-then how a-are you... going to help me..?" Ross asked.

Rocky shrugged, beginning to panic "I-I don't know... You're the only one out of us who knows how to do this kind of stuff! And you can't do it yourself."

An audible "ummm..." sounded from behind them. They all turned to see who was making the sound to see it was Dan. "Do you know how to help him?" Caspar asked.

Dan did a 50/50 hand signal "Kind of. I know a little. Remember, I worked in the hospital unit a little before I full time worked in science."

Rocky stood up from the ground "Help him, please Dan." He said, practically begging.

Dan stayed silent, feeling a whole lot of pressure on him "I-I only know how to do a little, not the whole shabang."

"Well, let Ross help you out as best as he can!"

Dan raised his brow "Oh, and you think he's going to stay concious throughout it?"

"I can try..." Ross said, his voice now croaking.

"There's a plan! Come on! Lets do it! But... Where are we gonna do it... Well, you?" Rocky asked.

Dan shrugged. Ross sighed "Just take... me to the hospital unit... to my... room. But lock the door."

Everyone agreed to do that before Rocky and Luke both picked Ross up from the floor and they began to make their way towards the hospital unit whilst Ashton and Caspar made sure that Brad wasn't around in any direction and he surprised attacked them.

They got Ross to the hospital unit after a long trail from the science department and receiving funny/concerning looks from people as they watched Rocky and Luke both carry Ross and especially when they seen a small trail of blood on the floor. Once they got into the room, they laid Ross on the bed. "Should we stay?" Rocky asked.

Ross shook his head "Go look for B-brad. Do something."

"Alright, good luck." Rocky said, looking towards Dan before he, Luke, Ashton and Caspar left the room.

Dan went over and locked the door once they had left. "Erm... Everything should be here... n-near enough. Oh and if I black out or become unconscious... Good luck, man, you're on your own." Ross said, laying back on the bed and pressing down on his wound as best as he could to stop the bleeding.

Dan nodded "Right, I'll try and do as much as I can on my own. Erm... X-ray! You need one to see where the bullet is!"

Ross sighed, throwing his head back "That means moving again... I'm in too much pain to move again." He said, out of breath.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to—" Dan stopped mid-sentence, seeing something in the corner of the room which made his brow raise and an idea come to mind.

"What..?" Ross slowly turned his head in the direction that Dan was looking where he seen the ultrasound machine he used months back on Ashton to see if he was pregnant. "Go for it." Ross said.

"Will it work?" Dan asked, going over to get it and rolling it over next to the bed.

Ross shrugged "First time for everything, right? Besides... if it can detect... a baby... I think it might be able to detect a bullet."

Dan switched on the machine and grabbed some tissues and a cloth to wipe up the wound on Ross' stomach so that he could roll the wand around and have a look. He picked up the wand and looked at Ross with a blank expression. Ross stared at Dan "Why do I have the feeling I know what you're about to say..?" Ross asked, having deja vu.

"I've never done this before. I don't have a freaking clue." Dan said.

"Yup, there it is..." Ross sighed, shutting his eyes "just... just roll the wand around until you think you see a bullet. Or two."

Dan put the gel on whereabouts Ross' wound was and he began to roll the wand around until he seen two dots on the screen that were close to each other. "I think that's them! Unless you're pregnant... with twins..."

Ross shook his head, letting out a small scoff "Maybe in another world, but not this one! Let me have a look."

Dan turned the screen to Ross who nodded as soon as he seen it "Go, go go! Get on with it!"

Dan turned around and went over to the drawers, searching through for a black marker pen to mark on Ross' stomach where he was going to get the bullet out in case he did it in the wrong place. He found one right at the back and pulled it out, freezing when he seen the marker had a green lid on.

_"Why do you have a black marker pen with a green lid on? Won't that mix the black ink with the green ink in the lid?" Dan asked, turning around to face Phil and stumbling slightly as they had just returned from the city. As you could probably guess, they were both very drunk and they had somehow ended up in Phil's office in the hospital unit._

_They did ask Joe to come with them for the night but he couldn't as he had to watch the CCTV footage in the base all night. Phil shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed "I couldn't find the actual lid to the marker."_

_"Then what happened to the green pen?" Dan asked, Phil shrugged which made Dan laugh for some reason. He looked at Phil and at the marker pen before he gasped, making Phil jump._

_"What..?"_

_"I've always wanted to do this for some reason... But I've never had a friend that was stupid enough to let me..." Dan said, taking off the lid and going towards Phil slowly._

_Phil got up from where he stood, backing away from him slightly "What are you doing..?" He asked._

_"Come here."_

_"No."_

_"Come here! I'll let you do it to me! Mainly cos I'm drunk and I don't care."_

_Phil sighed in defeat, sitting back down on the bed, letting Dan come over and draw on his face. Once Dan had finished, Phil picked up a mirror that sat on the table next to the bed and lifted to his face where he furrowed his brow "Of all the things you chose to draw... Why cat whiskers?" Phil asked, Dan shrugged. Phil started laughing and took the pen from Dan, making him sit down where he drew the same cat whiskers on his face._

_Dan looked into the mirror and they both began to laugh, drunkenly. "You do realise this is going to take forever to get off?" Phil asked._

_Dan shrugged "YOLO—I can't believe I just said YOLO..."_

_Phil continued to laugh, looking at Dan as he walked over to the drawer where the pen was originally from "You look ridiculous."_

_"Hey, don't judge me. The cat whiskers come from within, okay."_

_Phil threw the pen into the drawer and shut it "Why? Do you wanna be a cat?"_

_"Better than being a human. I mean, come on, sleep all day? Who wouldn't love that?" Dan asked, where they both began to laugh again. Dan sighed, calming down his laughter as he looked at the clock "Oh, our boss is going to kill us in like—oh shit! We have an hour till work!" Dan shouted, jumping up from the bed and panicking slightly._

_Mainly because him and Phil were both highly drunk still. They both started laughing again. "Oh, well! I'm already here!" Phil said._

_Dan furrowed his brow "No you're not... You're in science today."_

_Phil shrugged "Oh well." He said, making Dan laugh._

"Dan come on!" Ross said, snapping him out of his little flashback. Dan rushed over to Ross with the marker pen and continued to help him.

Rocky, Luke, Ashton and Caspar had split up on the search for Brad. Rocky had gone to the security unit, Caspar had gone to the technician unit, Ashton to the Armory and Luke to the warehouse as those were some of the main places that Brad was most likely to be at.

Rocky walked down a quiet hallway looking in every direction and being as quiet as he could when he heard someone behind him. He continued to walk and pulled the hammer back on his gun before turning round as quick as he could and aimed his gun at Brad who stood right behind him. "Ooo... Fast..." Brad said, a little shocked and slightly impressed by his quickness.

"I'm not stupid. Don't even bother trying to fight me. You won't win."

"Won't I?"

"No."

"Sure about that?"

"I'm sur—ARGH!" Rocky shouted in pain as Brad had suddenly taken out a small knife from his pocket and stabbed Rocky as hard as he could in the arm, making him be at a disadvantage.

However, Rocky did not see it that way.

As he went to go hit Rocky, Rocky managed to punch Brad first and he got his gun where he hit Brad as hard as he could in the temple which knocked him clean out. Rocky put his gun into his pocket and put his spare arm over the deep, violently stab wound on his other arm. He turned around and began to quickly run to the others as he didn't have the time or enough strength to pick up Brad and take him to Luke, Ashton and Caspar where they could all slap some sense into him.

Caspar ran out of the technician unit and ran to the Armory to get the others as he was having no luck in finding Brad until he met Ashton outside of the Armory. "Had any luck?" Ashton asked.

Caspar shook his head "No. You?" Caspar asked, Ashton shook his head "what about Luke?"

Ashton shrugged "I don't know I haven't seen him. I'll see where he is now," Ashton pulled out his walkie-talkie from his trousers and switched it on, talking into it "Luke. Are you there? Have you found him?" He asked.

"No," Luke said, speaking through his walkie-talkie seconds later as he walked through some hallways away from the science department and being very cautious about his surroundings "no sign at all," he sighed "he's good at hiding, I'll give him that."

Ashton scoffed "Well, I know who he gets that from."

Luke raised his brow, becoming slightly offended "Excuse me? Me?!"

"Yeah, you!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, blame the sperm, not the egg."

Ashton rolled his eyes "Remember when you were, like, thirteen? You went through a phase of hiding from everyone because you didn't want to be near anyone? It took hours on end to find you! One time it took a full day!"

Caspar stood there, feeling awkward by this small lovers tiff Luke and Ashton were having with one another. Ashton sighed "Where are you?" He asked.

"I left the science department and I'm near the security unit. I know Rocky's there already, but he might have left already."

"I have." Rocky said, coming down the hallway towards Ashton and Caspar, holding his arm which was covered in blood.

Ashton cocked his head, grimacing at the sight "I'm taking it you found Brad?" Ashton asked, no longer speaking into the walkie-talkie so Luke could hear them.

Rocky nodded "Yeah. He's now lying unconscious in the security unit. Give me that." Rocky said, snatching Ashton's bandana off his head to wrap around his arm tightly in order to stop the bleeding.

Ashton's face fell "Wait what..."

Caspar sighed "He's taking us down good."

Rocky finished wrapping the bandana round his arm "Not everyone."

Caspar raised his brow "Really? Cos he's killed Joe, taken down Ross who is currently on deaths door with Dan trying to help him and now he's basically just took you down. I don't see you being able to use a bandana to stop the bleeding from a cut that deep. You'll keep bleeding until you bleed to death."

Rocky sighed "Alright, me, Joe and Ross. He's taken us down. He's slightly taken you down too because I've noticed that you can't focus properly ever since Joe died... Dan can't do anything cos he's trying to save Ross's life. But do you know who he hasn't taken down yet or tried to?" Rocky asked.

"Who?" Caspar asked.

Rocky turned to Ashton and faced him as well as Caspar "You and Luke. Why hasn't he taken you down yet or tried to?" Rocky asked, taking a step closer to him "not because he hasn't seen you guys yet since the little reveal, but because he doesn't want to. He's scared. I mean, who wants to kill their parents, right?" Rocky asked.

Ashton shrugged "And..? That doesn't seem to be bothering him right now. Just cos he'll kill all you before he gets to me and Luke doesn't mean he'll stop then. Sure he hasn't seen us since, but I'm sure if he did see us now he'd try to. Without a doubt he would."

"Yeah, I know but... Luke believes – well believed – that Ross would be the one to change Brad's mind and get him back to his old self. I heard him say it to him back in the Epoch room. He thought that was how it was going to work out. Now he doesn't. But I still do. But it won't be Ross."

"Then who?" Ashton asked.

"All I'm saying is that all it might take to get Brad back to himself is if you or Luke step in and try instead of us. Joe has tried when we didn't even ask him and failed. Ross tried and failed. I tried and slightly failed. Caspar will probably fail if he tries. Dan doesn't stand a chance and doesn't have the opportunity to try because he's helping Ross and that'll take too long. We've all tried and failed. Apart from you two. So guess what."

"What?"

"It's your turn."

**_Next: _**_Luke &amp; Ashton VS Brad_

**_Then: _**_Times Running Out_

* * *

**So, the next few chapters are going to be fun ;)**

**ALSO: You all picked all of the songs lol but you all said if I don't make all of them then do How To Save A Life SO I've started with How To Save A Life &amp; I've completed the prequel to this story &amp; The Last Judgement section of the song &amp; I'm currently on this story's section :) So hopefully I should have it done soon :D**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Dan?**

**Thoughts on Dan's flashback? Thoughts on his &amp; Phil's friendship? Do you think he was happier back then than he is now?**

**Thoughts on Brad? Do you think he'll ever go back to being himself again?**

**Do you think Luke &amp; Ashton or one of them will be able to make Brad go back to himself or will they fail?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**

**The chapter you're all looking forward too?**


	24. Luke & Ashton VS Brad

**And it's panic attack time again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**_Luke &amp; Ashton VS Brad_**  
**

Ross breathed heavily, beginning to sweat and trying to bare the pain as Dan was trying to get the bullets out of him. Dan currently had the bullet between the tweezers, but it was pulling it out of Ross that was becoming the problem. "Bare it, Ross! It'll be over before you know it!" Dan said, trying to reassure him as well as himself as Ross' pain was making Dan nervous.

"Then get on with it quicker!" Ross snapped through gritted teeth, having gone basically red raw in the face.

Dan became thoughtful "You know, I'm starting to sense we should have used some anaesthetic to take the pain away..."

Ross looked at Dan with a bemused expression "You didn't think of that... before you started?" Ross asked.

"Hey, you're the doctor! Why didn't _you_ think of it?" Dan asked.

Ross whimpered, telling Dan to get on with it. "Ready, 1, 2—"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Dan immediately pulled the bullet out of Ross, making him scream louder than he ever has done and beginning to whimper as Dan held the bullet between the tweezers "Aw, this is disgusting..." Dan said, looking as the bullet was soaked in blood that was dripping off it onto the floor.

Ross breathed deeply "Yeah, yeah, whatever... Oh my, God... that hurt so fucking much. What are you doing standing there?! Stitch me up!"

Dan raised his brow "Ross... You got shot twice remember? This is only the first bullet," Dan said, watching as Ross' face fell and he began to cry because of the pain and the fact he had to endure what he had just been through again "there, there. It'll be fine. Just... brace yourself, okay?" Dan asked.

Ross threw his head back and whimpered as Dan started to get on with getting the second bullet which, again, made Ross scream like a little girl.

Brad laid out on the floor in the security unit, beginning to wake up after being knocked out clean by Rocky. He sat up from the floor and felt his forehead where he found it was bleeding, more than it was before, where Rocky had hit him harshly with the end of his gun.

Which wasn't there any more.

Brad sighed. Looks like he was doing this with his bare hands and a knife.

He got up from the floor slowly and began to make his way down the hallway, limping slightly and stopped when he heard something move behind him. He turned around where he seen nothing but an empty hallway. Brad became suspicious and decided to walk down that way, knowing someone was obviously trying to follow him out of Rocky, Caspar, Dan, Luke and Ashton.

Ashton stood at the opposite end of the hallway, watching as Brad walked away from him where he took that as his chance to walk out behind him. He was willing to fight Brad right now if it meant it would stop him from being so hateful and evil as he knows it's not who he is – but Ashton refuses to hurt him severely or kill him like Rocky said to.

He breathed deeply and began to walk down the hallway slowly, his footsteps being audible for Brad to hear. Brad stopped and turned around when he heard the footsteps, seeing Ashton stood a fair distance away from him. "What's the matter?" Ashton asked "you look shocked."

Brad stayed silent, looking him up and down "I wasn't expecting it to be you... Maybe Luke but... Not you."

"Well, you got half of your expectation right." Luke said, coming out from the other side where Brad had heard movement. Now Luke and Ashton both had him ambushed as he had nowhere else to go.

Brad looked at Luke and back to Ashton and he let out a soft laugh "Oh... I see what you're doing."

"You do?" Luke asked.

"Ambushing me?" Brad asked, he looked in front of him where he seen a door that neither of the two boys were blocking so he couldn't escape "guys, there is a door right here. I can easily just go through it and leave." He said, pointing at the metallic, rusty door.

Ashton shrugged "Do it. See how far you get."

Brad raised his brow at him and walked over to the door, opening it up only to find an empty supply closet that lead to nowhere. Ashton walked over to Brad and stood next to him whilst Luke stayed put "Give up. You know you're not going to win."

Brad turned his head to Ashton and glared "Really? Cos I've managed to take out three out of seven. Four to go."

"Well, you're not going to."

"Who says? You? Since when did you decide what I can and can't do? You're not my—you know what, I'll do what I want." Brad said, quickly stopping himself and trying to walk off.

Ashton grabbed Brad by the arm to stop him but Brad swung round and hit him in the face which resulted in Ashton hitting him back, resulting in yet another fight. Luke quickly rushed over to help Ashton out as it was clear he was too scared of hurting Brad – as he didn't want to.

Luke grabbed hold of Brad and pulled him off Ashton, throwing him against the wall and holding onto him roughly and tightly around his neck. "Okay, calm down! You're getting out of control!" Luke said, starting to lose his temper and patience with Brad at long last.

"Me calm down?! You're only just being able to contain your temper!" Brad said, trying to get out of Luke's grip as well as struggling to breathe.

"Luke! Stop!" Ashton said, grabbing hold of his arms as he could tell that Brad was starting to lose his breath "Luke, let go of him! You're choking him!"

"And if I let go he'll only try to attack us both!" Luke said, raising his voice.

"I'd rather let him attack than let you kill him! LUKE!" Ashton shouted.

Luke looked at Ashton for a moment and gave up, letting go of Brad before suddenly punching him directly in the face where he ended up onto the floor. Ashton went to go say something to Luke but before he could, Brad got up from the floor and punched Luke where they began to have a very rough squabble in the middle of the hallway. One of which Ashton couldn't intervene without getting himself hurt or hurting one of them.

Brad somehow managed to get Luke on the floor and as he stood above him Luke got up from the floor and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him backwards into Ashton who grabbed tight hold of him so he couldn't move. And like when Ross grabbed hold him, Brad kicked Ashton until he let go and punched him so it made him lose his balance and as Luke came at him he punched and kicked him in the space of five seconds **(a/n: I swear this was an unintentional pun) **which sent Luke to the floor.

Ashton once again went to get hold of Brad, but Brad still had his knife in his pocket. As soon as Ashton came up behind him, Brad spun round and slashed Ashton in the arm making him cry out and catching him off-guard. When Ashton stumbled backwards, Brad gave him the hardest punch that he could so that he fell and hit his head on the floor – which did not make a healthy sound – and he blacked out.

"ASHTON!" Luke shouted from where he was, not daring to go near him as Brad was next to him. He did not like the way Ashton went down so easily like that. And the noise that sounded when his head hit the floor.

"Relax, he's fine. He took a bump to the head. So what?" Brad asked, looking over to Luke.

Luke got up from the floor "Yeah, as well as being punched and sliced with a knife. Bumps to the head like that can cause damage you know! Or even worse amnesia. Do you really want to be the reason why he can't remember anything or the cause of his death?" Luke asked, Brad went to go respond but Luke cut him off straight away "sorry, stupid question, of course you do! You want to be the cause of everyone's death! All because of a stupid secret!"

"Stupid!? Do you know what it's like to spend nineteen years with two people who you called Mum and Dad only to find out they're not actually your parents and they didn't even have the guts to tell you?!" Brad asked, raising his voice back at Luke "or how about all of your 'friends' knowing and not telling you? It hurts a lot! All the way to the point where I don't even know who or what to trust any more."

"Then why are you being like this?! Why are you hurting everyone around you who loves you?! They're trying to protect you! Well, were. But you've gone and killed one and almost killed your best friend. You know Ross is dying painfully because of you! Rocky's arm is practically hanging off, Joe's dead and Caspar's lost without him! YOU'VE RUINED THEM ALL!"

Luke breathed deeply, trying to stay calm but he couldn't. He had been keeping all this worry, panic and anger in ever since the baby got kidnapped – well, Brad – and now he's finally got to let it out. He looked back at Brad and shook his head "Since when on Earth have you ever wanted to hurt anybody on purpose over a situation that could have easily been sorted out? That is not you. Okay, once upon a time maybe, but not any more. You've come a long way since then and turned into a completely different person. A person that I can actually say I'm proud of! But not any more... I mean... look at you... I don't... I don't even know who you are any more... Nobody does. All I see is a stranger I used to call my friend... But you're not my friend, you're more than that now. And if you weren't then... I guess I wouldn't have bothered as much to try and help find you and help you. I'd have just done what Rocky wanted to do... Kill you to stop you from being this... Person. I don't want to kill you. Ashton doesn't want to kill you. Ross didn't either because he loves you too much. _I_ love you too fucking much and I didn't even realise it until yesterday when Samara told me you were my fucking son!"

Brad stood where he was still, looking kind of shocked and taken back by the things Luke was saying to him to the point where tears started glistening in his eyes and he started breathing slightly heavier – and this time it wasn't a prank to through Luke off like he did to Ross. Ashton slowly began to wake up, looking over to Brad and Luke from where he laid on the floor.

"Please, Brad... Just stop... We're not your enemy... We're not trying to hurt you... We're trying to protect you. We were before and now I have to do a bigger and better job of it as well as Ashton. But... we can't protect someone who we don't recognise or can't even call a friend any more... Or even worse, a son." Luke said, letting a long silence fall over them.

He took one last glance at Brad and turned around to walk away when he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor – and the only thing that was metal that someone had hold of was a knife. Luke turned back around to find that Brad had dropped his knife onto the floor and looked like he was about to cry as well as having a facial expression that told Luke that Brad was completely broken.

Soon, tears began to fall down Brad's face "I'm—I'm sorry..." He said, beginning to cry.

Luke walked towards him slowly "It's alright... Come here..." Luke said, opening up his arms and letting Brad fall into them crying where they ended up sinking to the floor. Luke sighed in relief, kissing the top of his head and letting him cry, as well as knowing that Brad had finally gone back to being himself after almost twenty-four hours of being a complete stranger to everyone.

Ashton got up from the floor slowly and stumbled his way towards them, ignoring his arm that had been sliced wide open. He knelt down next to them both and stroked Brad's back gently.

Seconds later, Brad's sobbing suddenly stopped. Normally they wouldn't be worried but the sobbing stopped way too sudden. "Brad..?" Luke said, slightly concerned

He pulled away from the hug on the floor where Brad completely collapsed in Luke's arms out cold, being unconscious. "What the hell?! Is he bleeding anywhere?!" Ashton asked, frantically.

Luke laid Brad on the floor gently and checked him over for any blood patches but he couldn't find any "No! He's fine... I don't understand... What's wrong with him?! Why'd he pass out like that if he's not hurt?!"

"I don't kn—oh..."

"What..?" Luke asked, looking up at Ashton.

"The time limit... Remember? Dan said we had to find the baby and get him back to 95 before Brad disappeared, and he said that there was a time limit and... I think it's starting to run out."

Luke furrowed his brow "H-how do you know it's that?" Luke asked.

Ashton stared at Luke sadly and concerningly before saying:

"I can't remember meeting him when he started at the base."

**_Next:_**_ Times Running Out_

* * *

**Why can't I just let a happy moment be without adding something horrible to it that makes it unhappy? I will never know lol.**

**AND AND AND: I FINALLY finished the video with the song "How To Save A Life" of the prequel, this story &amp; TLJ. I never added in the final story bc I realised it would create spoilers. Also, if I had to pick my favourite part of the video that I made it would be The Weight of Us part, idk why, there's just something about it that makes it better than the rest. I think it's cos I spent the majority of my time on it lol.**

**IF you want a link, let me know! :D (or I'll give it to you through DM's)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Dan at the start?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on him almost going to kill Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke &amp; Brad?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**

**Thoughts on the video? Did you like it &amp; what part was your favourite? (the prequel part, TLJ or this stories part?)**


	25. Trying to Remember

**DAN, PHIL &amp; JOE ARE IN NEW YORK TOGETHER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. OMFG HJGSRHFKL,DGNVCRD. What if they collab again omfg. I need this in my life. It's just a shame Caspar's not there (I think he isn't other wise he'd have been there with Joe) Oh well.**

**Also, I wanna say it's plot twist time but... it's not really a plot twist I guess...**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **That's strange lol, maybe it's bc he's had no real reaction to the baby/brad during this whole story up until now? idk. &amp; if you want the video, talk to me somewhere, where I can give you the link bc the videos on unlisted which means only the people who have the link can watch it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**_Trying to Remember_**  
**

Luke carried Brad, who was unconscious, in his arms through the base until he and Ashton reached Ross and Brad's room where Ashton opened up the door to find Rocky and Caspar in there. "What are you doing in here?" Ashton asked.

Rocky looked over to the door "Ross has a first-aid kit under his bed. I was using it to bandage up my arm after your nut-case son—oh my, God, Brad! You got him?!" Rocky said, surprised as he stood up.

Luke laid Brad down onto his bed "No. He passed out for some reason. Remember the time limit that Dan was talking about? If we don't get the baby back to 95 in time, Brad will disappear into non-existence and we'll forget him?" Luke asked, Rocky nodded "it's starting to catch up to him and Ashton can't remember when they met at all. I can't even remember—oh my, God... I can't remember something, oh my, God!" Luke said, beginning to panic as he turned to Ashton.

Ashton thought for a moment to try and help Luke out with what it was he had forgotten "Um, meeting him?" Ashton asked.

Luke shook his head "No, I remember that as if it were yesterday."

"Erm... When me, you, Rocky, Ross and him went camping near the National Park and he got attacked by a squirrel?" Ashton asked, even though it was highly likely Luke remembered that. They all did because it was hilarious.

Luke laughed "Oh, no, I remember that."

"What about when he found out about us being together? Remember that?"

Luke became confused "No... I don't remember that... When did that happen? Are you sure that happened?"

Ashton cocked his head "I... I don't know..."

"Stop wasting time! We need to find the baby!" Luke said, snapping out of the trance they were falling under. It was like the more they dwelled and thought about the things they couldn't remember, they started to forget other things too.

"Oh, look. He's finally starting to panic," Ashton said, being slightly mockful, Luke raised his brow "um, you've been way too calm about our baby being kidnapped these past few days. I'm glad you're finally starting to show emotion at long last."

Luke ignored Ashton and turned to the other two who stood in the room "Right, Rocky, Caspar, us three are going to go get Ross and Dan and we're going to find the baby. We have to make it fast too before Brad disappears," Luke said, the two boys obeyed and quickly left the room. Luke turned back round to Ashton "Listen to me, I need you to stay here," he said, stepping closer to Ashton and cupping his face, stroking it gently "stay here and look after him, alright? Keep him fresh in your memory, keep thinking of everything you've ever done with him and every memory you have of him – good or bad. Even if he doesn't know it or remember it himself. Please don't forget anything about him. Keep him in your mind, you can't forget about him. He can't forget either, cos if he forgets, he'll go."

"H-how do I remind him though? He's not awake..." Ashton said, obviously scared of this whole thing going wrong on his behalf.

"Just talk to him whilst he's like that and as if he is awake. He's not completely gone. He's still here, just unconscious – think of it like a coma. People in coma's can still hear their surroundings sometimes. As long as he's still here, he's still with us and he's still our son. But he needs you to keep him here. Can you do that for me? And him too?"

Ashton nodded "Y-yes."

Luke smiled a little before kissing him on the lips softly. He pulled away after a short while "Talk to him. Do something. I'll be back!" Luke said, exiting the room.

Ashton breathed deeply as Luke left and the door shut. He turned around to the bed where Brad was and went over, sitting on the edge of it "So, erm... I know you can't hear me, but it's Ashton. Um, Luke's not here. He, Rocky and Caspar have gone to find the baby and get him back to 95 in order to save you. I hope they do it in time. Actually, I know they will. I believe they will. They've gone to go get Ross and Dan too. If Luke, Rocky, Caspar and Dan don't save you, Ross will, I know he will. We all do," Ashton paused, not being sure what to say next.

Instead he sighed sadly, shaking his head a little "Ross... Poor Ross..." Ashton said, thinking about how that boy seriously had no luck at all.

He looked back to Brad and seen that his face was a bloodied and bruised state from all the fighting he did with him, Luke, Ross and Rocky. His cheeks were scratched, his head was bleeding and his lip was bust. "Damn, your face is a mess... I should probably clean it up, huh? Remember when that squirrel attacked you in the National Park and I had to do it then because everyone else was laughing – I admit, I was too, but I was the only one with a heart," He said, getting the first-aid kit that Rocky had got from under Ross' bed. He let out a soft laugh "I guess that should have been another hint that you're my son. Caring when nobody else does. Memories..."

He opened up the box and seen the stuff that he needed as well as a bandage and a pad that he could use for his arm to stop the bleeding, feeling the blood slowly trickle down his arm. "I'm gonna wrap my arm up though from where you... sliced me. I feel like I'm losing a lot of blood. But not as much as Rocky probably is," Ashton let out a small laugh, putting a small smile on his face "remember when Rocky chased Luke with a pair of scissors because he was threatening to cut his quiff off? I tripped him up and he stabbed himself in the leg. Yeah... I think there was a whole lot more blood back then, then there is now."

Ashton fell silent again "It's gonna be okay, I promise," He said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed "they're all going to save you, I know they will. Like I said before, if Caspar, Rocky, Luke and Dan don't... Ross will. I know he will. Despite the fact you shot him. I'm sure he'll over look that. Besides," Ashton said, standing up to get some water to clean up Brad's face and a cloth from the bathroom.

"You shooting Ross? If you think about it, it's kinda like payback and makes it fair. After all, he did shoot you dead to put you out of your misery after you got attacked by a zombie right?"

Ashton got to the bathroom door and sighed "It's just a shame he's the only one who remembers it..." Ashton said, sighing and going into the bathroom.

_"I'm in so much pain right now. My minds playing tricks on me... I can't go on any more... please. Just shoot me."_

_Ross didn't know whether to laugh at the suggestion or completely ignore it. He knows that the gashes on his arms are infected and they're going to make him start thinking and seeing things that are stupid and that he wouldn't normally see or think. But this was by far the stupidest. The Brad, Ross knows wouldn't ever want to be killed by somebody. Even if it was his own choice._

_Ross shook his head "No, c'mon Brad, we're almost at the Epoch." He said, grabbing him by the wrist and beginning to drag him down the hallway._

_Brad pulled his arm away from Ross "No. Ross please. This is the last thing I want."_

_Ross looked at him confused "Why?" he asked, angry and upset. He'd already lost Rocky, then he lost Luke seconds ago and now Brad wants to die. That would be everybody he knows dead. And if the Epoch doesn't work then he'll have nobody in his life at all that he knew._

_"Because... If we don't make it to the Epoch, then I won't survive much longer anyway. My arm feels like it's hanging on by a thread. In fact, I can barely feel it any more but it still hurts. I'm seeing things I shouldn't and I'm thinking about things I shouldn't."_

_Ross nodded "I know you're thinking things you shouldn't. Take now as a good example."_

_Brad sighed in frustration "Oh my god, Ross! Why won't you do it?! I'm gonna die anyway! Whether if you do, do this for me or if I die slowly and painfully from the infection which is happening right now. In all honesty Ross, I wanted to make it to the end so I could remember this stupid apocalypse but now I don't. I don't want the memory of me killing one of my best friends and remembering everybody else suffering. I'd rather die right now and wake up in my bed, if this does work, and think it was all a stupid dream I can barely remember."_

_Ross shook his head and looked away from him. On one hand he wanted to put an end to his friends suffering, but on the other he didn't want to lose anybody else. Half an hour ago there were six people together, and now there is three left over with one of them wanting a bullet through their skull. His best friend. His best friend he had to live without for a year and a half thinking he was dead, and when he found him he thought and hoped like hell he wasn't going to lose him again along with Luke._

_But he was wrong._

_Luke died and now Brad wants to die._

_Why can't everything be more simpler than this?_

_He felt the gun burning a hole in his hand as he gripped it tighter and tighter, beginning to consider doing this for Brad. Ross looked up from the gun and over to Brad "I don't know if I can do it..."_

_"Why...?" Brad asked, it coming out like a whisper._

_"Because. I've lost too many people this past week. First Will, then Rydel, then Riker and Rocky, then Luke and now you. There's only three of us left. The Epoch room isn't too far from here, five maybe ten minutes walk. Less than that if we run. You can make it there. And if you still want to die before we do what we do, then fine. I'll shoot you dead."_

_Brad shook his head "I want... I want you to..." Brad took a deep breath as suddenly he felt very weak and his head began to feel like it was being smashed off a brick wall. He stumbled backwards until he was against a wall and had something to support himself with._

_Ellington looked at him in concern and turned to Ross "I don't think he has five minutes, Ross. Let alone ten," he said, he walked closer to him "if he wants you to put him out of his misery, you might as well do it. If you leave him any longer he'll die a slow and painful death and I know that's something you don't want to watch. I've seen it. Kelly died a slow and painful death, it wasn't nice because in the end I was glad she was dead so she wasn't suffering. Yes, you're going to hurt and find it sad if he dies quicker but it's for the best. And I'm one hundred per cent sure that if it was you who got scratched by the zombie and were in this state, he would shoot you dead too."_

_Ross looked down at the gun, letting his fingers trace over it. He shut his eyes as he felt tears again. He knows that if Brad comes with them all of this could be over within fifteen minutes or less, but now they're just wasting time either trying to negotiate Brad to come with them or for Ross to shoot him dead._

_He looked up at Ellington "I can't. I can't shoot someone who doesn't deserve it dead."_

_Ellington nodded "Yes, I know. He doesn't deserve it. But he needs it. Ross, I don't see why you are getting so upset and worked up about Will, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Luke and Brad dying. You've explained to me what this Epoch machine does. If it goes back in time, you'll get them all back. No, they're not going to remember any of the apocalypse because it'll feel like a dream. No, Rydel and Riker will not have a single clue who you are. But they'll be alive. The chances are you've already used the Epoch and they're back to living their life's to how it used to be before the apocalypse. Regardless whether or not Brad dies now, you're going to see him again. You'll even see Ashton again. Just depends how far back you go doesn't it."_

_Ross breathed shakily, looking over to Brad who leant against the wall looking like he was in more pain than anything. Ellington put his hand on top of Ross's that held the gun "I can tell you want to do it to put an end to your friends suffering, but you don't want to because you don't wanna lose another friend. So if it helps, kinda like a win win situation, I'll do it if you want."_

_Ross looked at Ellington with uncertainty. He shook his head "No. I'll do it." he said, walking away from Ellington._

_Slowly he approached Brad who came off the wall and walked to him. Ross took a deep breath, holding the gun in both hands before he made eye contact with Brad again "I'm going to do this, okay," Ross said, seeing the relief rush through Brad "but, I'm not doing it because you want me to do it. I'm doing it because you're my best friend and I love you. I don't want to see you suffer or die a slow painful death. I want it to be as quick as it can possibly be and for you to wake up in our dorm from this stupid nightmare, roll back over and go back to sleep. You got that?" He asked, his voice breaking._

_Brad nodded "Got it."_

_Ross nodded too, shaking. Ellington watched from where he stood, feeling nervous but in a sad way. Ross managed to stop shaking after a couple of seconds and he stood next to Brad "I'm gonna do it from here... cos... chances are it'll be faster this way." Ross said, Brad nodded. He lifted up the gun and pressed it against Brad's temple. He took a deep breath, feeling like he was about to break down crying at any moment "I-I'm sorry if this doesn't work and you end up in more pain than you already are..." Ross said, making Brad laugh softly "and erm... if the Epoch doesn't work, then I am very, very sorry and... do me a favour? Say hi to Ashton for me. It's been a while."_

_"Can you get on with it, you're making me nervous," Brad said quickly in nervousness, his voice cracking "but yes... I will." he calmed._

_Ross pulled back the hammer. Ellington turned around as he didn't want to witness this happening and Brad shut his eyes tightly, and Ross turned his head away too, with his finger wrapped around the trigger. "Ready?" Ross asked._

_Brad nodded "Just do it."_

_Ross took a deep breath, keeping the thoughts in his head that he would see Brad again as well as Luke in less than half an hour if the machine worked. Without so much as another word, Ross moved his finger and pulled the trigger on the gun._

_BANG!_

Ross suddenly jolted awake with a gasp, breathing heavily. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, being relieved that it was another stupid nightmare. One of the many stupid reoccurring nightmares he keeps having of _that_. Dan sat in the corner of the room and got up, going over to Ross quickly after his sudden wake "Are you alright?" Dan asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah... I was... I was just having a dream. Kind of."

"What was it about?" Dan asked.

Ross went to respond to give him the answer, but he decided against it and shook his head "It doesn't matter."

"Was it about Brad?"

"Sorta."

"Yeah... I figured. You've been mumbling his name for the past fifteen minutes during your sleep. How's your wound?" Dan asked.

Ross got off the bed slowly and groaned "It hurts. But I can bare it for now."

"Come on, lets go find the others."

They exited Ross' office and made their way down the hallway in the hospital unit when they began to pass Samara's office, where they heard a loud bang on the door. They stopped for a moment but decided to ignore it and proceed on down the hallway. But then the loud banging started again and repeated over and over as if someone was knocking on it from the inside.

They walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Do you have a key?" Dan asked, watching as Ross tried to open up the door.

Ross went into his pocket and took out a set of keys, getting the right one and unlocking the door where suddenly Joe rushed out, grabbing Ross by the neck in the attempt to strangle him – thinking that it was Samara. "Joe?!" Dan asked.

Joe stopped as soon as he realised it was Ross. He quickly looked at Dan and back at Ross "Oh, hey! Long time no see... Sorry about that." He said, looking at Ross and grimacing slightly.

Ross rolled his eyes "Caspar said you were dead!"

Joe shook his head "Nope. It was a trick so that he would leave me and go help to find Brad – that was more important," Joe noticed the way Ross looked pale and like he was only just standing "what's the matter with you?"

"He got shot by Brad." Dan said. Ross looked confused at that moment which Dan and Joe did not acknowledge. "What happened to you?" Dan asked.

"I was crawling up the hallway because I got stabbed by Brad and I couldn't walk and Samara was there stood over me. I passed out – I didn't know if I was dead or alive. Next thing I know, I wake up in her office with her sat next to me because she's fixing up my wound."

Dan furrowed his brow "Why did she do that?" He asked.

Joe shrugged "I don't know... She didn't say. She said she was glad I was awake and I asked her why she was doing all this for when she could have easily avoided her death without kidnapping the baby and doing what she's done to Brad. Then she went on to tell me that if she hadn't it would have been ten times as worse. Long story short, I asked her where the baby is, she wouldn't tell me, I started guessing places and she wouldn't say. Then I started rambling... which tricked her into telling me where the baby is." Joe said, smirking proudly.

Ross' eyes widened "You know where the baby is?"

Joe nodded "Yeah, you're not going to believe it, he's been right under our noses this whole time."

"Yeah, we kind of know that," Dan said "seriously though, where is he?"

"The warehouse."

"Seriously?!" Ross said in disbelief that it was that obvious as they had been in and out of there these past few days.

"That's why she was in there yesterday!" Dan said, like it all made sense now.

"Come on! Lets go find Luke and Ashton!"

They ran through the base as best as they could – with two out of three having wounds – until they got to the science department and they began to pass the Epoch. "Waiiit!" Dan said, stopping running before redirecting down to the Epoch.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ross asked, quickly following him with Joe.

Dan opened up the door and ran in, going over to a metallic cupboard and opening it up. "Why do you need to come in here for?" Ross asked, coming into the room with Joe not far behind.

Dan then pulled out two hand sized devices and held them up for the two boys to see. "What are you doing with them?" Joe asked.

"They're two mini Epoch's. They can take you backwards or forwards in time and the plus side is that they don't blow up and can be used more than once." Dan said.

Joe folded his arms, being slightly confused "Then why don't you use them instead of the actual Epoch?" Joe asked.

"Because they can only be used to go as far as two weeks into the future or past – if they go any further _then_ they blow up and can't be used again. And in this situation, they are what we need because we can't use the Epoch to take the baby back to 95 – mainly because it's broken, but because it'll cause a lot of damage like it did last year when it blew." Dan explained.

"Oh! You have two so that you can use one to get back to 1995 and when that blows up you can use the other one to get back!" Joe said, like it made sense and was logical – Dan nodded. "See, I'd never have thought of that." Joe said, looking at Ross.

Dan motioned for them both to leave the room – both Dan and Joe did, but Ross never. Ross stood there in bafflement. Not because of the mini Epoch's but because of something else.

"Ross!" Joe shouted from outside, snapping Ross out of this thoughts. Ross shook his head and left the room to catch up to them.

When the three boys came out of the science department, they ran round the corner where they ended up running into Rocky, Luke and Caspar. "Joe?!" Caspar said, shocked "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well... I'm not. Surprise!"

"How?" Rocky asked.

"Samara helped me. But I know where the baby is! She told me because I tricked her!"

"You did! Where is he?!" Luke asked, stepping forwards eagerly to know the answer.

"Whoa, calm down. By the way, you're going to slap yourself so hard once I tell you," Joe said, letting out a small laugh "he's in the warehouse."

Luke furrowed his brow, becoming slightly annoyed in himself "The warehouse? Really? That's the most obvious place in the world!"

"Exactly! And that's the best place to hide something! In the most obvious place so that it goes over your head and you think nothing of it. Kind of like this situation with you, Ashton and Brad."

Luke sighed "Right, okay, come on. We need to do it fast. Me and Ashton got Brad, he's alright, he's back to normal but he blacked out because times catching up to him and he's about to disappear into non-existence. Ashton can't remember when they met and I can't remember him finding out about me and Ashton dating when it should have been pretty memorable for me."

"Where is he now?" Dan asked.

"He's in Ross and Brad's room. Ashton's looking after him and trying to keep him here whilst we get the baby and take him back to where he belongs."

"We better hurry up then. Listen, I've got a way we can take the baby back, but who's going to take him back?"

Silence fell as everyone glanced at each other, trying to decide on who would be the person to do it. "I better do it." Luke said.

Rocky shook his head "No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you take the baby to Brad's adoptive parents they're going to know what you look like and if you do it and when past Brad goes to the base and he ends up with a picture of himself and you and he shows it to his adoptive Mom or Dad back in England they're going to know and they'll freak out! And he's going to ask why they're freaking out and the chances are she'll tell him about you and Ashton being his real parents sooner than he's supposed to know." Rocky explained, making Luke's face fall.

Dan looked on in some sort of proudness that they knew all this. See, Dan and his knowledge of time travel was finally starting to rub off on them all after all these years of being together. He feels like they're his children and he's watched them grown – which in a way he has. "How about I do it?" Dan suggested "I'm the scientist. I do time travel and its effects, I wouldn't mind."

Luke shook his head "No, you live in England. If you do it and come back to the future they might see you on the streets when you go home for a break and they'll freak. This going to be a moment they'll remember for the rest of our lives so we have to chose who does it carefully."

"Well, Joe can't do it either because he's from England too. That only leaves Rocky, Ross and Caspar because they're not British."

"Ross can't," Rocky said "Brad will have pictures of him most definitely and his adoptive parents will see them. That just leaves me or Caspar."

"I don't mind doing it. I haven't really done much these past few days anyway..." Caspar said "plus, the chances are Brad probably has nothing to show his adoptive parents of me so they wouldn't know me if they seen me."

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked, being highly uncertain.

Caspar nodded "Yeah."

Rocky shook his head "No, I think I better do it. Not to insult you or anything... but... I feel like it would be better."

"We don't have time to discuss this," Luke said, breaking up the discussion"we need to find the baby before Brad disappears and nobody knows who he is."

All of the boys then moved from where they stood to make their way to the warehouse to find the baby apart from Ross who stayed still, looking confused as they all went to walk away. Rocky noticed that Ross didn't move "Come on Ross—wait, what's wrong?" Rocky asked, as everyone walked away.

Ross shook his head "Nothing just..."

"Just what..?" Rocky asked, being slightly concerned.

"Who's Brad?"

Immediately everyone turned back round as soon as the sentence was said and stared at Ross shocked as they all thought he would have been one of the last people to forget who Brad was, not the first. Rocky stared at him blankly, not knowing what to think or feel about this "What..."

"You don't know who Bradley Will Simpson is?" Luke asked, stepping towards him.

Ross shook his head "No... Should I..?"

Dan turned around "Okay! We need to get the baby and do this fast!"

* * *

**I don't really know if you're all shocked that this is a sequel to The Last Judgement considering I said it was going to be a "what could have happened" but I changed my mind. So... Plot twist kind of?**

**And... Plot twist on Ross forgetting Brad lol**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton &amp; Luke?**

**Thoughts on this being a sequel?**

**Thoughts on the flashback _if_ you _haven't_ read The Last Judgement?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Joe &amp; him still being alive as well as finding out where the baby is?**

**Thoughts on Ross forgetting Brad?  
**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment? (Even though I don't think there were any funny moments lol)**


	26. The Warehouse

**I thought I'd let you guys know that I wrote the final chapter plot for this story yesterday &amp; I am very unsure about the ending.**

**Also, I watched the 5SOS Japan Tour Diary Part 2 before I posted this so I had something to talk about in my AN to entertain you guys lol. But I don't really know what to talk about, about it other than it was good haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**_The Warehouse_

The boys burst into the warehouse and immediately spread out to find the baby – including Ross even though he couldn't remember who Brad was any more.

Ross, Luke and Joe searched the ground floor of the warehouse whilst Rocky, Dan and Caspar went to the next level and searched up there. Joe ran round the corner and went through a few boxes that were stacked before turning around and jumping when he seen that there were a lot of boxes squashed and that had fallen over – because they were the boxes Ross and Brad fell on from the top, but he didn't know that.

"Whoa..." Joe said, a little amazed by the amount of mess the boxes had caused. He decided to look through it in case the baby was in the wreck somewhere, hopefully unharmed.

Rocky tried to get into a box that had been jammed shut as it looked suspicious. Especially since the last time Rocky had to retrieve something from here it was from this box and it wasn't this hard to open. He groaned trying to open it and eventually he did, tossing the lid over the rail and down to the ground level where he heard a delayed bang and someone shout 'ow'.

He went over to the rail and looked down, seeing Ross holding his head and looking up, glaring. "Sorry..." Rocky said. He went back over to the box but there was no baby.

Luke went to where they all were before in the warehouse, after looking through a few boxes and in other places elsewhere, where they were before when Samara had told them about Brad and when Ashton knocked her out. He walked over to the spot where there was a box not far in front of him that had holes in and wasn't shut properly – which was the box they seen her looking in before. Also, there was the slight sound of shuffling going on in there too.

Luke walked over to the box and gently took off the lid, breathing in relief when he seen the baby laid in it, obviously laid on something soft so it wasn't uncomfortable and didn't cry which would attract attention, and awake. Luke reached in and picked him up out of the box, holding him close and kissing him "Oh my, God, I'm so glad you're okay... GUYS! I found him!"

He quickly checked him over to make sure he wasn't harmed in any sort way whilst Ross and Joe appeared seconds later and Rocky decided to take a short cut from the upper level and jump over the rails onto some boxes and go downwards on the biggest to the smallest till he hit the floor. Meanwhile, Dan and Caspar played it safe and came down the steps.

"Is it the baby?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I don't know any other babies that are here in the base but yes, this is him. I know it's him."

Dan smiled looking down at the baby in Luke's arms "Awe... You can tell by the eyes it's..." Dan paused, looking down at the baby and struggling to think of the name "it's erm... what's his face? Um... Brad is it..?" Dan asked, being unsure.

"Yeah, come on! Lets go do this before someone else begins to forget him!"

"Follow me to the roof because that's where we need to go!"

They made their way towards the exit of the base but as they tried to get through the door Samara was there holding a gun and aiming it at them all. "Not so fast... Where do you think you're going?" Samara asked, holding the gun in Luke's direction.

Rocky stepped in front of him to protect him and the baby "Move out of the way otherwise you'll regret it."

"How when you have nothing to defend yourself with?"

Rocky sighed, staying silent as he looked behind him and back at Samara "You really haven't noticed have you?" Rocky asked.

"Noticed what?" Samara asked, confused.

"Where's Joe and Caspar?" Rocky asked.

Samara looked behind Rocky where all she seen was Luke, Dan and Ross which was weird because she could have sworn they were there a second ago. As her confusion fell, she suddenly felt a lot of weight on her where Joe and Caspar crept up from beside her and grabbed hold of her, knocking the gun out of her hand. "GO!" Caspar shouted at them, keeping a tight grip on her with Joe.

Dan, Luke, Ross and Rocky all quickly ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could to get to the roof whilst Joe and Caspar gladly kept Samara pre-occupied. Joe took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into hit, still having hold of Samara with his other hand "Hey, is anybody there from the jail cells?" Joe asked.

"Here." Someone responded through the walkie-talkie.

"Great. Can you come up to the warehouse? We have someone who needs arresting... Which also means they need their fate deciding," Joe looked over at Caspar "what do you reckon, Caspar? Shot dead or memory erased?" He asked, making Samara become frightened. Joe shrugged "You should have thought about this shouldn't have you? You know this happens if you get arrested and you knew it was going to happen if you got caught doing this with the baby. You only have yourself to blame."

The others frantically ran up the stairs that led them up onto the roof. Dan opened up the door and quickly lead them all over to the ledge whilst Ross shut the door behind him. "Why are we up here?" Luke asked.

Dan took out two of the mini Epoch's from his hoodie pocket "Because. These two mini Epoch's need speed to work and running isn't fast enough, but falling is. Hence why we're on the roof," Dan breathed deeply, getting his breath back after running what felt like a mile "who's doing it? Who's going to take the baby back?" Dan asked.

Rocky stepped forwards "I am. It was out of me and Caspar anyway but he's not here."

"Right okay," Dan pulled Rocky close to show him how to work both Epoch's "press this button here, I've already set the date and the location. Once you've pressed this button, jump off the roof and once the screen flashes green, hit that button there and you're gone. Got it?" Dan asked.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, press that button to start it, jump, wait till it turns green, press that button. Does the same go for the other one?" Rocky asked, Dan nodded. Rocky turned to Luke, holding his arms out for the baby "Come on, lets go."

Luke looked down at the baby sort of sadly whilst he looked up at Luke with his big brown eyes not having the slightest clue what was going on. If Luke was honest, he didn't really want to hand him over. "Luke... Come on... We're on a time limit." Rocky said, getting impatient.

Luke sighed "Sorry." He said, handing his baby over to Rocky.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked, noticing the way he looked.

Luke shrugged "I... I don't know... It's just... It doesn't matter."

"You don't want to give him up do you?"

"I guess... He'll be fine. I know he will. Brad's here to prove it." Luke said, stroking the baby's cheek gently. He sighed again and looked up at Rocky "Drop my kid off this roof and I'll drop you off it."

Rocky laughed softly "Who? This one or Brad? Cos I'm very tempted to drop Brad off of here after the past twenty-four hours."

Luke also laughed laughed softly "Both!"

Ross looked at Rocky, contemplating in his mind on how he was going to hold onto the baby, jump off the roof and make the Epoch work at the same time. "Wait... How are you going to hold the baby and use the Epoch's?" Ross asked.

"Oh shit, good point... I'd zip him in my coat, but... I don't have a zip..." Rocky said, becoming unsure.

Dan took off his hoodie as it had a zip on it and he handed it over to Rocky "Here." Dan said.

Rocky turned around and handed the baby to the first person he came to, which was Ross, before getting the hoodie off Dan and putting it on himself. He took the baby back off Ross and rested him on his chest and zipped up the hoodie so that it covered the baby and he was secure in it and wouldn't fall out as Rocky held him with one arm. Rocky took one of the mini Epoch's off Dan and put it in his back pocket as it would be the one he used after he dropped the baby off in 1995.

"Oh, wait, I have this," Dan said, going into his back pocket where he took out an envelope. He put it in one of Rocky's spare pockets "Give this to his adoptive parents. It's just a little background information on why you're giving him to them as well as a few things that have been said about him this past day as well as in general... In all your words. And I put it was from Luke and Ashton."

"Thank you." Luke said.

"No problem. Now go."

Rocky walked over to the ledge and stood on it, taking the Epoch that was set and ready to use. "Rocky, fall backwards cos when you land in 95 you'll land on the baby and kill him with your weight." Ross said.

Rocky scoffed and turned around so that he was facing the three other boys "Is that a fat joke?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, I'll see you guys soon I guess." Rocky said. They all nodded as Rocky fell backwards off the roof.

Luke, Ross and Dan all ran to the ledge to watch only to find that Rocky was no longer there. He had completely disappeared. "Did it work..?" Luke asked.

"Well... They're not on the desert floor dead, so... I'm gonna say yes." Dan said, looking down carefully in case they actually were. But by the looks of things it seemed that Rocky had succeeded.

Luke looked up and stared out over the ledge "Oh my, God... I do remember Brad finding out about me and Ashton... His reaction was hilarious." Luke said, letting out a small laugh at the memory.

"How could you not forget? He was scarred for days." Ross said.

Dan and Luke both turned their heads to Ross curiously, being surprised. "Do you remember Brad?" Luke asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah, how could I not remember him? It's impossible not to—Oh my, God, I remember him! It worked! Rocky did it!"

Brad began to stir in his "sleep" to the feel of something cold and soft being dabbed on his face. He opened up his eyes to find Ashton rubbing his face with a wet cloth, trying to clean up the cuts and grazes on his face from earlier. "Ashton..?" Brad said, groggily.

"Brad... You're awake..." Ashton said in surprise and relief, moving over so that he could sit up.

Brad sat up and wiped his face. When he looked down at his hands he seen some blood on them, dried and new. "Yeah, it's from your head... It's bleeding and I was kinda trying to clear it up." Ashton said, snapping slightly.

"Oh..." Brad said, being slightly taken back by Ashton's attitude but not at all surprised.

He sat still and let Ashton get on with it where they sat in an awkward, tense silence. The silence began to make Brad feel even worse about himself than he did before as well as make him think about how much he had well and truly fucked up this past day. He was too scared of even looking at Ashton in the fear of receiving a glare or just the look of pure hatred come from him. He's not going to be surprised if the others give him it.

If they're still alive that is. He highly doubts it. Alright, Caspar, Rocky and Luke, yes. But Ross and Joe? He doesn't think they stood a chance after what he did to them both.

Brad glanced at Ashton and noticed a bandage wrapped around the upper part of his arm "Sorry about your arm..." Brad said, breaking the silence and trying to make some sort of conversation with him.

Ashton sighed "It's fine. Sorry about your head."

"I think Ross or Rocky did that not you..."

"Well in that case it's just fine."

Both boys returned back to the suffocating silence. Brad sighed heavily which resulted in him wincing a little bit. "It's fine. Sit still." Ashton said. He wiped the last part of Brad's face he was trying to clear up when he suddenly hissed in pain and shouted "ow!". "Well if you sat still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Ashton raised his voice slightly. He wiped it one last time "There, done." He got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to the desk to put the cloth in the bowl of water he got instead of leaving it laying around as he is sure Ross would kill him when he returned later – if he returned.

"Everyone hates me don't they?"

Ashton turned around, before he had even reached the desk "What?"

"I understand if they do... I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me too. I mean, you probably do. Hence why you probably weren't talking to me as much then."

Ashton furrowed his brow "Shut up," he threw the cloth into the bowl and went over to the bed, sitting next to him closely "we don't hate you, okay? Yes, we're a little annoyed at you but that's all. We don't hate you."

"But I—"

"But nothing!"

Brad sighed and put his head into his hands as he felt like he was about to cry all over again and he really didn't want to. Ashton put his arm around him and pulled him close for comfort "Yes. You did a bad thing and hurt a lot of people – for a reason yes, but it wasn't a good enough one. I mean, I know it sounds horrible but I didn't really care to be honest, all I wanted was for you to go back to being yourself... And you did... I knew you would. But if I would have known that all it would've took was for Luke to speak to you, then I would have sent him to you sooner. Or better yet... If I'd have known that you were my son before now and that this would be the outcome I'd have told you in a way that wouldn't have made a screw go loose in your head. We would have eventually anyway if Samara would have kept her trap shut."

Brad let out a soft laugh and sat up straight so that Ashton took his arm from round him. "You get that from Luke by the way. If everyone else knows something about him before he does, a screw goes loose in his head too. It's funny. But this wasn't funny. See, now we've learnt something else new. Luke's funny when a screw goes loose. You're not."

"I guess... How's Ross and Joe?" Brad asked.

Ashton froze slightly and became saddened "He's dead..."

Brad's eyes widened "Ross?"

Ashton shook his head "No, Joe. He... Bled to death. Ross is just about alive and Rocky's arm is literally hanging on by a thread." Ashton said.

Brad looked away from Ashton and sighed, beginning to feel bad again as Ashton had managed to relieve some of that self-hatred he felt and now he had just made it wash over him again.

"Heyyy!" Joe said, walking into the room, followed by Caspar, Dan and Luke.

Brad looked at Ashton in confusement "You said he was dead!"

"He was! What happened?" Ashton asked, looking up at Joe from where he sat in just as much confusement as Brad.

"Oh, yeah, nice to see you to. Samara found me, helped me, I tricked her into telling me where the baby—well, you—were," Joe said, making Brad sigh again as he felt this was the start of everyone that knew about this saying that about the baby—well, him. Joe continued "retrieved the baby and now Rocky's took him slash you back to 95 like it's supposed to be. Short summary."

"Oh... Yeah, sorry by the way..." Brad said. Joe waved it off before suddenly slapping Brad across the head several times. "OW! I suppose I should get used to it... I'm gonna get a lot more off Rocky and Ross. Especially Rocky. Wait... Where's Ross?"

Luke turned around, only just noticing Ross was no longer with them when he could have sworn he followed them all "Didn't he come with us?" Luke asked.

"I think he went to the canteen. Or he looked like it anyway when he walked off." Dan said. He noticed Ross slowly distance himself from them all when they were coming down from the roof and met up with Caspar and Joe after they took Samara down to the jail cells. He didn't say anything to him, he just let Ross get on with him and noticed he did walk in the direction of the canteen.

Luke furrowed his brow "The canteen? Nobody will be there—oh my God, deja vu." Luke said, remembering the last time Ross was in there alone which was with him.

"Yeah... I think you better go to him." Caspar said, looking down at Brad from where he stood.

Ashton looked at Brad, motioning his head towards the door "I agree. I think you both have some serious making up to do."

**_Next:_**_ Making Up_

* * *

**Just bc it has all returned to being all sunshines &amp; rainbows near enough, remember that the final chapter is 29 ;) Just like Unpredictable &amp; we all know how that ended. Just thought I'd be an angel instead of a sadist &amp; tell/warn you all :D**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross? Why do you think he never came back with the others?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**


	27. Making Up

**I figured I better update today bc tomorrow I'm going to go see The Vamps live ahdjhdhfhgsksb &amp; I've got VIP to meet them too so an even bigger hksgucjdgjihufvrnekmlfdojivne,rf;odijvnm,;lkrjhbfnd m,.BAJHSFJKL,MDC. Oh, God. I hope I don't do or say anything stupid in front of them bc before I met R5, I went to their concert in London 2013 but I DIDN'T have VIP - baring in mind I was really crazy about them &amp; jumped &amp; got way too excited when someone mentioned their name - but they did do a signing table afterwards which I was like "omg omg omg omg omg" to. When I got there I was really nervous &amp; I barely said a word when Ellington spoke to me &amp; when Riker &amp; Rocky tried to bc Ellington said like "hey" so I said "hey" back &amp; he asked me if I had a good time &amp; I said yeah, it was great, but REALLY quiet to the point where I don't think he heard me. But in 2014, when they came back over, I saw them in Manchester &amp; I got VIP to meet them bc all of my friends that were going had got it. &amp; I was MUCH calmer then bc meeting them first for about 10 seconds at the signing table calmed me down. So when I met them I was more confident but not confident enough to give them a hug. But with The Vamps... This is the first time I'm seeing them live &amp; the first time I'm meeting them so... God help me. &amp; them. Bc I know a certain band member out of The Vamps has a habit of saying everything's "RAD" :)))))))))))) Especially when he's in America.**

**But yeah, that's why I'm updating today haha. I'll tell you all about what it was like meeting them the next time &amp; I update granted that when I do my next Q&amp;A video you probably won't be able to see me explain it then cos none of you will have the link haha (unless you want it?)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**_Making Up_**  
**

_Birmingham, England, 1995_

There was a flash of an electronic blue light where Rocky came flying out of it, onto his back onto a patch of grass where he could have sworn he heard something smash beneath him. It was probably a piece of glass from a bottle or something.

He sat up and looked around, seeing that nobody was around and that he was in the middle of a field where in the distance he could see a row of continuous houses that made up a neighbourhood. Rocky went to go get up off the floor where he felt the baby moving around on his chest as almost dropped him, forgetting he was there "OH my, GOD!" Rocky shouted, catching the baby in relief before he could hit the floor. He breathed deeply "I told your Dad, I did, I told him 'you give me that baby, I will end up dropping him'."

Rocky took the baby out of his jacket and made his way across the field until he was on a street. He seen a corner shop not too far away from where he stood and made the choice to go in. When he got into the store he seen a boy – about nineteen years old with dark skin, short brown hair with a blonde streak in his fringe – sat behind the counter who glanced up at Rocky as he walked into the store.

Rocky approached the counter slowly "Um... Excuse me... Very. Stupid. Question. Time," Rocky said, slowly and loudly as the boy looked like he couldn't speak English and that he was from another country. This made the boy look up at Rocky. "What. Is. The. Date?" Rocky asked.

"Tuesday." The boy answered, clearly being able to speak English. But he did have a barely noticeable accent that wasn't a British one which suggested to Rocky that he was from another country. It kind of sounded like it was somewhere in between Luke and Ashton's.

"Yeah, Tuesday the what?" Rocky asked.

"August 29th." The boy said, looking up at Rocky being confused – or at least pretending – as to why he was asking these questions.

"Brilliant, um... what's the year?" Rocky asked.

"Are you being serious?"

Rocky nodded "Yes. I've clearly had too much to drink."

"And you have a baby with you?"

"Okay, listen here, this baby happens to be a very good friend of mine, even though I don't treat him like it most time—I'm gonna shut up now," Rocky said, cutting off his sentence as he realised that sounded like child abuse as this boy wasn't aware of the situation with the baby and that Rocky was from the future "what is the year? Is it 1995?" Rocky asked, the boy nodded "right, okay, next and final question. I don't suppose you know a married couple with a daughter that live around here with the last name 'Simpson'?" Rocky asked.

The boy nodded "Yeah, I do. They live at the top of this road, brown door with a silver car on the driveway. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." Rocky said, quickly exiting the store.

The nineteen year old boy got up from where he was behind the counter and watched as Rocky went down the road with the baby before turning around and making his way into the back room of the store where he looked down at his watch – which was clearly not from this era of time. He pressed a button on it and lifted it up to his mouth where he spoke into it:

"It's time. It's started."

Rocky jogged up the road with the baby until he reached the house that the boy back in the store described. He stood outside it for a short while, looking down at the baby before going up to the door. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer but nobody did. He went to go knock again when a young looking woman answered the door, looking confused as to why Rocky was there. "Right, listen, are you Anne Simpson?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, why?" Anne asked.

"Have a daughter called Natalie and a husband called Derek?"

"Yes..." Anne said, concerned that Rocky knew all this about her.

Rocky breathed deeply and handed the baby over to her which made her even more confused "I don't have time okay, here," Rocky also handed her the letter that Dan had given him "I have to get back somewhere, but I promise, I swear on that baby's life that nothing in that letter is a lie. It's not a prank, I swear, okay? That baby's life literally depends on you and you need to read that letter. Please?" Rocky asked, being desperate for her to go along with this.

Anne seemed unsure at first but she seen the look of desperation in his eyes and some sort of fright that she wasn't going to say yes to this. Anne nodded "Okay."

"Thank you. See ya!" Rocky said, about to leave.

"Wait!" Anne said, making him turn back around "a-am... Am I supposed to look after this baby or something? Are you abandoning him? Is he yours?"

Rocky shook his head "No. He's not mine, he's my friends – which is why I need you to know that nothing in that letter is a prank, I can't emphasise that enough. And I'm not abandoning him, I'm saving him. You are too."

"Are you gonna come back for him?"

Rocky seemed unsure as he looked up to the sky as if it was going to give him a way of answering the question "Kind of," He said, looking back at her "I'm not going to come back for him, but he'll come for me and his parents. Just... Don't say no or interfere with any decisions he makes when he's 16. It may be a bad one, but it will be the best one he's ever made. Now, I really have to go. Read the letter and please look after him. He is... I don't know... He's literally like a second little brother to me and I would kill the person who hurt him in any way – and I will never tell him that because—well, you don't understand. It's just er... How I work really. Anyway, bye!" Rocky said, quickly leaving before Anne could question him any further.

_Escalante Desert, Utah, 2014_

Brad walked up to the canteen door and looked through the small window on it, seeing that nobody was in the canteen but the lights were on which meant someone had to be. He opened up the door which creaked throughout the entire room and made Ross look behind him from where he sat, becoming slightly nervous as Brad stood there. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I'm over that now." Brad said, staying put at the door.

Brad came away from the door and made his way over to the table Ross sat at "Why are you sat in here by yourself?" Brad asked.

"I didn't want to go back to the room where you were."

"Why?" Brad asked, sitting down next to him.

Ross shrugged "I don't know. I couldn't face you after earlier."

"Hey, if anything I should be the one not able to face you. I mean, I just got slapped senseless by Joe. It hurt a lot. But, it's understandable. You can slap me senseless too if you want."

Ross sighed, debating on it in his mind if whether or not he should. Instead he shook his head "Nah, you've suffered enough these past two days."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"I want to say it's alright... but it isn't, but at the same time it is."

Brad rolled his eyes "Yeah, I get it. I said the same thing to Ashton and I'll say the same thing to you. I understand if you hate me – even though he said nobody does."

Out of nowhere, Ross slapped Brad across the head harshly. "Hey! What happened to me already suffering enough?!" Brad asked, covering his head with his hands.

"That was for being stupid and thinking that. I don't hate you. Far from. If I hated you, I would have killed you when I had the chance. Multiple times."

A short silence followed that sentence before Ross spoke up again. "Seriously though, if something like that ever happens again to you... Really do think about what you're going to do. You scared a lot of people. Especially me. In fact I think you scared Ashton the most. It was weird. It was like seeing two different people who looked exactly the same."

"Who Ashton?"

"No you! I've never seen anything like it! You weren't even that bad two years ago. Seriously, something snapped inside of you that I did not like and is very dangerous. It was worrying."

"It's alright, it's not gonna happen again. I'm fine now!" Brad said, trying to reassure him even though Ross didn't look anywhere near convinced "I'm back to normal, I'm happy, I don't wanna kill anyone! Okay, maybe Samara, but not literally, metaphorically."

Ross shook his head slowly at Brad "You don't get it do you..? Yeah, you had one mental spur of the moment. One. Big whoopty doo. But what happens if you have another one like that over something else? When these things happen, they don't just happen once. Yeah, it might take a hell of a lot for it to happen again but I really hope I'm not around for the next one because I really don't want to see who gets hurt next time. You are really dangerous when you're like that." Ross said, making Brad stay silent with no response to add on to that.

"Look, I know you didn't come here to get grief off me," Ross continued "you came here to apologize. We're both as bad as each other, lets face it, but if I would have continued to hide from you and if Rocky didn't force me to go look for you, you would probably still be out there on some mental rage still. And... I guess I forgive you because if I don't I'll have no partner in crime. I'll just have Rocky, but he's his own partner in crime."

Brad let out a soft laugh "Thanks."

"Come here," Ross said, opening up his arms and pulling him in for a hug for a short while "I love you, okay? But the next time you hold a gun or fire one at me on purpose and not by accident, I swear to God you'll be begging to be dead."

"Eh, stop being a wuss. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Ross cleared his throat. "And I love you too." Brad said, quickly adding that on.

"Thank you," Ross pulled away from the hug and got up from where he sat slowly "we should get back to the others and see what happened to Samara."

"Right, okay—oh, before I forget," Brad said, getting up from his seat and Ross looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted "I was in some sort of coma when I blacked out but... I could still hear Ashton talking to me. And... he confused me a little bit."

"How so?"

"Well... I can only just remember it – I mean, it might have been a dream or I might have imagined him saying it – but he said something about me shooting you made it even and fair, but how could it be even and fair? You've never shot me, let alone be the cause of why I was."

Ross raised his brow, being nervous a little bit "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said you shot me to put me out of my misery after being attacked by a zombie..." Brad said, laughing a little out of confusement because zombies don't exist and never have done. So obviously he must have imagined him saying it.

Ross laughed along a little bit "That's—that's weird... I don't know why he would say that."

"Yeah, I know me too. Because if I did get attacked by a zombie, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered it happening." Brad said.

"You would have thought so, wouldn't you?"

"Having fun?" Luke asked, walking up to the jail cell that Samara was in with Ashton, Caspar and Dan.

Samara rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes, it's your own fault. You should have known that if Brad didn't kill us all and you, you would have ended up in here." Ashton said.

"Where is he anyway?" Samara asked, standing up from the floor of the cell.

"Who? The baby or Brad?"

Samara rolled her eyes again, walking up to the bars "Both."

"Well, Rocky's taken the baby back to 95 and Brad's—"

"Here," Brad said, walking down the hallway with Ross. Everyone turned their heads to see them both and Brad moved them all out of the way and stood at the jail cell, looking at Samara with a bit of a sarcastic smile "Oh, hi. Long time no see. Wasn't expecting you to be here."

Samara raised her brow in some sort of confusement "Really? Where else would I be?"

"Um... Six foot under. Courtesy of moi."

"You have nothing to kill me with."

"I didn't say I was going to kill you. I'm just saying, a few hours ago I would have. You're lucky." Brad mumbled, stepping back next to Ross.

Samara sighed, looking at them all "You know I was going to give the baby—well, Brad—back, right?" Samara asked.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you?" Luke asked.

"Because if I gave him back too early something bad would have happened. But you guys did get him back too early and now that bad thing is still going to happen."

Luke cocked his head slightly "What's worse than him having a screw go loose and trying to kill us all?" Luke asked, pointing at Brad from where he stood next to the cell.

"If I hadn't have taken the baby when I did, you guys would have found out later on and the outcome would have been ten times as worse. Meaning that you would have all knew, Brad wouldn't have, you'd have kept it from him, he would have found out on his own, not let you guys know and sneakily kill you all one by one without you all knowing it was him. And because I took the baby now, you all only got hurt not killed – I tricked you all into thinking you were to help move things along a bit. I told Dan and I did say it to you. I was doing it to save you guys and I did say that I knew it was a funny way of doing it. But doing it this way, there was the danger of something else happening and I was avoiding it very well. You know, up until you got the baby back too soon and now it's probably going to happen. Don't worry, nobody's going to die if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what's going to happen?" Ross asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."

A nervous silence fell upon them all as Joe came down the hallway, coming towards the cell looking slightly annoyed. "So... I have your verdict. Do you know the three options of what could possibly happen to you next?" Joe asked. Another thing he got landed the job of doing in this place was telling the prisoners of their fate and if they would walk out dead, alive or free. It wasn't very nice at times, but most of the time it didn't bother him because they were people he didn't know or didn't recognise as being from the base.

Samara sighed "Depending on my past I can either walk free with a warning, have my memory wiped or be shot dead."

Dan turned to Joe "She doesn't have a bad past, so I don't see her getting shot or her memory wiped." Dan said, knowing this from the last time it happened. But then again... Phil didn't have a bad past yet he still had to endure one of those.

Joe looked at Dan with some sort of sympathy "Well... You'd be wrong..."

"W-what's going to happen to her?"

"She's going to get her memory wiped and get sent back home as if nothing's changed."

"What?" Dan and Samara both said in shock at the same time.

Dan froze slightly, beginning to have a really, really, really bad case of deja vu and very horrible flashbacks. Dan started breathing heavier and ran his hands through his hair "I gotta go." He said, quickly running off before anybody could say anything to him.

Brad and Luke watched on in confusion as Dan ran off whilst Joe sighed and shut his eyes as he too started to have horrible flashbacks of the last time he had to say this to someone with Dan around and he really didn't want to. Mainly because the person didn't deserve it. "Just... sit tight. Your sentence gets carried out tomorrow." Joe said. He walked off and away from the cell to go do whatever.

As today had also brought back horrible memories and flashbacks for him too. But not because of Phil and what happened to him but because of something else that nobody else knew about but Dan, Phil and Caspar.

Brad walked closer to the jail cell "Seen as though you're not going to remember any of this... You may as well tell us the bad thing that's going to happen. Maybe we can stop it."

Samara sighed, looking down sadly and shaking her head "You can't... It's too late..."

"Oh my, God, just tell u—I'm having deja vu again," Luke said, turning around and holding his head "you know what, I'm going to bed, this day has just been—ugh. Is everyone else coming?" Luke asked.

They all agreed and began to make their way back to their rooms.

"By the way..." Samara said, making them all turn around to face her "shouldn't Rocky have been back by now?" Samara asked, holding Ross' gaze and nobody else's.

This made Ross begin to think if Rocky had anything to do with this bad thing that was supposed to happen and it made him incredibly nervous. Everyone else had noticed her holding Ross' gaze, emotionless, yet sadly.

_Birmingham, England, 1995_

"I hate heights, I hate heights, I hate heights..." Rocky chorused, being on the roof of a very tall building and being stood on the ledge, ready to jump off with the Epoch to take him back to 2014.

He breathed deeply and took out the other mini Epoch from his pocket where he switched it on to set the date and location so that he could return back home. Only... it didn't switch on.

Rocky furrowed his brow and tried again, beginning to make him think he was doing something wrong but he wasn't. He was doing everything Dan told him to and he was getting no joy out of it. "Come on you stupid thing, work!" He hit it off his hand and tried again but nothing.

He turned it over in his hand to look at the back where he seen that it was all cracked and smashed, where then he remembered when he had landed earlier on the field he heard something smash beneath him, but thought nothing of it. His eyes widened "No..."

Rocky opened up the back to see that the wires were broken and cut because when it smashed, some of it had obviously gotten into the device and cut the wires.

"No. No. No. NO!" Rocky shouted.

He stepped off the ledge, back onto the roof and ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily as he realised that he was now trapped in 1995 with no way back home.

At all.

_**Next: **The Escape_

**_Finally: _**_One Last Warning [Final Chapter]_

* * *

**I'm such a sadist. Like, someone take me to church-actually don't, it might burn.**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys on Tuesday or Wednesday with an update as I won't be able to tomorrow bc... VAMPS CONCERT WOO! I'll let you know how that goes :)**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Rocky &amp; the boy from the store?**

**Thoughts on the boy in the store? Who do you think he is? ;)**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ross &amp; Brad?**

**Thoughts on Samara? Do you think she is as bad as you thought &amp; that she is actually a good person?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Rocky being trapped with no way back?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**

**Which chapter are you looking forward to the most/seems interesting?**


	28. The Escape

**So what happens when I meet The Vamps?**

**The lead guitarist trips me up by accident &amp; I fall into the bass players arms. HIGHLIGHT OF THE DAY.**

**No but seriously it was AMAZING. It was honestly the best day of my life, I'm still smiling &amp; happy over it now &amp; it happened yesterday like wow. THEY'RE SO DIFFERENT IN PERSON. Tristan is so much smaller. You think he's tall in interviews &amp; videos you watch him in but he's actually not! He's a good few inches taller than Brad. But me &amp; Brad are the same heigh near enough, he's like an inch or two taller than me (that's like... perfect heigh goals for two people omg). James' voice is SO much higher in person too, he sounds like his voice is deep when you watch videos but it's so high &amp; pitch it's unreal (in a good way) &amp; Brad, his voice sounds like it's high &amp; pitch but it's really deep! But you can still tell he has a bromy accent. &amp; Connor. Oh my god, CONNOR. He is so much more attractive in person - I mean, he's attractive anyway, but we're talking like "oh my god, you're so beautiful I'm going to collapse" kind of attractive and he is so sweet &amp; kind too! Like omg, I love him so much. More than I did before. In fact, I love them all more than I did before bc tbh their VIP experience was so much better than R5's, like... You got more time with them &amp; actually had enough time to hug them (like I did).**

**Funny thing that. When I was getting my photo took. I hugged Tristan, said "hi", hugged Brad, &amp; then I hugged James. I went to go hug Connor, but I tripped over James' foot &amp; Connor caught me as I fell so I didn't hit the floor. I mean... I've never been so happy about being tripped up by someone. :') James was like "I'm sorry!" &amp; I was like "It's fine, honestly, it's an honour." :''') But yeah, I hugged Connor &amp; that's when they took the photo. The picture turned out sooooo good as well, I'm so happy with it. You can go to my twitter ( lashtonsconR5) &amp; have a look at it if you want. :D**

**The actual concert itself was great too! I can't pick a favourite... They were all awesome! :)**

**and also**

**BRAD WAS WEARING THE GREEN JACKET HE WORE WHEN THE VAMPS &amp; R5 MET &amp; I THOUGHT I WAS DOING SUCH A GOOD JOB OF NOT THINKING ABOUT R5, RAD, CODEL ETC UNTIL THEN. BC ONCE R5 CAME INTO MY HEAD WHILST I WAS THERE, ALL THE OTHER STUFF DID. Brilliant. Even BRRAL. Like, that was not the time or pLACE.**

**Anyway, enough of my fangirling, onto the chapter! haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**_The Escape_**  
**

Ross woke up to find that Brad wasn't in his bed or in the room at all. He sat up in his bed, calling out his name in case he was in the bathroom but he had received no response. He quickly got out of bed and got changed, going to find Brad, when the door opened up and he walked in with a few things in his hand. "Oh, I was wondering where you went. I was coming to find you." Ross said, only just finishing getting changed.

"I just went to the mail room for some stuff. Apparently we've got letters. Here's yours." Brad said, handing him the letter.

Ross took it off him "Is Rocky back?"

Brad shook his head sort of sadly, it was sympathy more than anything "No... I checked before I went down and when I came back. He's still made a no-show. I'm sorry."

Ross sighed, looking down at the letter he held in his hand "It's fine... I'm-I'm sure he'll be back at some point today. Who's your letter off anyway?" He asked.

Brad traced over the letter with his eyes, gently stroking it "It's from England, my adoptive parents. It was probably sent last week before all this happened. Oh well," He tossed it onto his bedside table and sat down on his bed "I'll read it later."

Ross frowned a little and opened up his letter, gazing over at the familiar handwriting.

_To Ross,_

_Oh shit, man, shit, shit, shit. I'm in trouble – but you can't help me and won't know till... Nineteen years from now. Oh my, God, it's gonna take you nineteen years to know! Holy shit._

_By the way, it's Rocky if you haven't already picked that up._

_I'm in 1995 writing this. Why may you ask? Well... When I dropped off your little room-mate, I arrived and landed on top of the Epoch that would get me back to 2014. And it smashed, meaning... I have no way back home any more._

Ross' face dropped "No..."

"What is it?" Brad asked, getting up from his bed and going over to the letter, beginning to read it over with Ross.

_I don't know what happened. I thought it was safe in my pocket, but I heard a smash, thought nothing of it, almost dropped the baby (but I caught him don't worry, he's not dead, Brad should still be there to prove it), I went into some store &amp; made sure that it was 1995 before going to Brad's adoptive parents house where I dropped off the baby &amp; letter Dan wrote for Luke &amp; Ashton to give to Brad's adoptive Mom. After that, I got to the tallest building in Birmingham &amp; went to go set the mini Epoch up and... well... it wasn't working. It's still not working._

_Ross, I can't get it to work, it's hopeless, I'm trapped._

_I'm scared._

_I'm never going to see you again. I'm never gonna see you, Brad, Ashton, Luke, Joe, Caspar &amp; Dan again. Oh my, God. No way._

_Sorry, I'm kinda writing this as I panic._

_Oh sweet Jesus. I knew I should have just let Dan do it! He wouldn't have broke the god damn thing, I'm such a fucking screw up! How do I always manage to fuck everything up for myself &amp; you too? Ugh. Maybe this is karma for all the times I've been an ass to everyone. But you know what, Brad's safe (I hope) &amp; that's all that matters. Now all that matters is that I find somewhere to live or at least attempt to find a way back._

_OH MY GOD I'M HOMELESS. I HAVE NO HOME. NO BED. NO FOOD. NO SHOWER. NO NOTHING._

_Oh my, God, I'm gonna be a tramp living under a bridge for the rest of my life, aren't I? I can't even fly back to Utah because I don't have any money. I don't think I do anyway... Let me check. Oh fuck sake, I have a dollar. AND DOLLARS AREN'T EVEN USED IN THIS COUNTRY._

_Oh well... I guess I'm stuck here. I'll probably be nearly 40 by the time you read this. Oh my, God, I'm gonna be nearly 40 when you read this! I'M GONNA BE OLD. Oh shit. I hate my life right now._

_Just do me a favour? Don't be sad that I'm gone, I'm sure – and hoping – you'll all find a way to come get me back. Oh, who am I kidding? You're not going to come save me... Nobody is. You, Brad, Ashton &amp; Luke know nothing about time travel. And I highly doubt Dan will use another two mini Epoch's, the scientists will kill him because they're probably beginning to run out._

_I can't believe this happened. I don't even know if in 2014 I'll still be in England so don't bother to come see me, I wouldn't risk it. I guess the only one who can risk looking for me is Brad but I highly doubt after what's happened he's in no rush to go back to England._

_Listen, I'll miss you okay? And please, for the love of God, do not tell Luke &amp; Ashton this but I'll miss them too. You know? I'll miss having my two room-mates that annoy the hell out of me but I love very much. And I'll miss their nut-job son too – even though he did nearly take off my arm. Do me a favour? If Brad's stood next to you, hit him for me? Thanks._

_I don't know what else to say?_

_Other than... Goodbye I guess?_

_But hey, look on the bright side! If the world ends or some kind of apocalypse breaks out, I've missed it &amp; don't have to go through it. Could you say that's the good thing that's come out of it? Yes? No? Maybe?_

_Anyway, I better go._

_Bye._

_\- Rocky_

Ross and Brad both froze for a short while after finishing the letter. Brad looked at Ross who seemed like he had, had the life sucked out of him "It's alright, Ross... He'll be fine. I hope. Listen, I'll go back home, I'll go back to England &amp; try &amp; find him for you if you want?" Brad asked, going over to the corner of the room where his suitcase was.

"What? The thirty-nine year old version of him?"

Brad shrugged "W-well... It's better than nothing and not having him at all! Honestly, I will, I'll go home and I'll go get him for you!"

Ross shook his head "No... You don't understand..."

"No. I _do_ understand. I understand more than anything but in reverse." Brad said, becoming annoyed at what Ross had just said to him.

"Oh, yeah, how?"

Brad looked at Ross in some form of disbelief "Have you not been here these past two days?!" Brad asked, raising his voice "my parents are next door! I only found that out yesterday after nineteen years of living with my adoptive parents who didn't have the heart to tell me! Sure, Luke and Ashton weren't going to, but they would have eventually! Yeah, so what, they've been in my life for about two years without even realising it. I don't care how old they are, but I'm happy with it. It's better than not having them both at all and I almost didn't because of the way I lashed out. Yeah, it took some time to realise and it might take you some too with Rocky! But don't you dare say that I don't understand!"

Suddenly the door to Ross and Brad's room opened up where Luke and Ashton came in quickly. "What's going on?" Luke asked "I heard loud voices. Please don't say we're not over yesterday."

"No, no, we're over it. Here." Brad said, handing him the letter that Rocky had wrote to Ross.

"Oh my, God..." Ashton said, reading over it with Luke "c-can't we do something?"

Ross shook his head. "Can't Brad go back to England and get him if he's still there?" Luke asked.

"I tried to suggest that but nooooo." Brad replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave him there!" Ashton said. Ross sat on his bed, putting his head into his hands and sighing.

_"ATTENTION. ALERT. EVERYONE PLEASE STAY IN THEIR DORMS OR WHEREVER YOU ARE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED."_

The four boys all glanced at each other, becoming suspicious as to who the prisoner is that has escaped. Thinking that they may have a slight clue as to who it might be.

Samara sat in her jail cell, dreading and thinking about what was going to happen to her within a matter of hours. Her entire life was basically going to be over and her sort of heroic act would have been for nothing. And that made her sad as it seemed that everyone's heroic act that happened in the base always turned out tragic for them. Without fail. It always ends up with them being miserable and unhappy in some way.

After all, it is true.

Since when could you ever name one hero that was ever happy?

Zero.

Out of nowhere a loud BOOM sounded throughout the jail cells and smoke starting to slowly creep down the hallway. Samara got up and went to her cell door, looking through the bars when suddenly someone emerged from the smoke, having a towel wrapped round their mouth, nose and their hood hanging over their head so all she could see was their eyes. "Who's that?" She asked.

The person pulled down their hood and took off their towel, revealing Dan. Samara's eyes widened. "Listen, we don't have time." Dan said, taking out a key from his pocket and unlocking the jail cell.

He pulled her out of it and gave her a spare towel to wrap around her nose and mouth to stop her inhaling the smoke from the bomb he let off that knocked out all the guards. He put his own hood up and towel back round his face before grabbing Samara's hand, beginning to get her out. Instead of going in the direction of the exit, Dan took her a completely different way.

"Where are we going?" Samara asked.

"There's a secret passage!"

The pair arrived to the end of the cells a short while later where there was a door that Dan unlocked and shut once they were through it, coming into a room that was empty with dusty shelves and boxes which lead to a small metal door. Dan walked over to that door and unlocked it where there was an underground tunnel. He turned to Samara "Go down there until you reach a door, here's the key to it," Dan put the key into Samara's hand "go through it and it will lead you out to the back of the hills of the desert where there is a Wrangler waiting for you with all your stuff in."

"What? Why are you doing this?" Samara asked, confused.

"Because I am. You're a good friend and I don't want to see you get your memory wiped and suffer as well as make the people that knew you here suffer even more. It's not nice," Dan said, making Samara frown as she came to realise why he was doing it "plus... If I could have done the same for Phil, I would have, I didn't because I didn't know a way to get him out of here before it happened. Now go before they catch you _and_ me. The alarms are going to sound and I want you well on your way from here before they do."

"After everything I did? Making your friends suffer? You're still going to help me?"

Dan shrugged "As you said, they would have suffered even more if you hadn't have done it. And you're a good friend and have been ever since you started here. I'd have done the same if it was Joe, Caspar, Ross, Ashton etc.. Heck, I'd have even done it for Brad if he got arrested after yesterday."

"Is he going to?"

"As long as the boss' don't find out, he's fine. I highly doubt they will."

"What about you? Are you going to be safe?" Samara asked, stepping closer to him.

"I don't know. If not... At least I know I did a good job of protecting someone I care about."

Samara smiled up at him, having tears glistening in her eyes, and Dan smiled back down at her in return before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away after a short while "Thank you."

She walked away from Dan and ran through the door, making her way down the tunnel to escape. Dan shut the door and locked it with the other key he had, sighing in relief as he leant against the door.

**_Next:_**_ One Last Warning {The Final Chapter}_

* * *

**Omg, as if the next chapter is the final one. Say whaaaat? That's crazy. I always get like this when I finish one of my stories. Especially one that I'm proud of :D (like this one)**

**EEEP! I'm so happy still about yesterday :D &amp; I don't know why I find it a little awkward to write Brad's character now lol it's probably cos now I've met him, I sorta know what he is actually like, if you get me? Oh well \o/**

_**2 REVIEW OR MORE &amp; ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Rocky &amp; his letter?**

**Thoughts on Samara?**

**Thoughts on Dan?**

**Thoughts on Dan &amp; Samara?**

**Thoughts on what you think is going to happen in the final chapter?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Funniest moment?**


	29. One Last Warning

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe we're actually here at the final chapter of this story. I know I say this all the time with stories but I honestly didn't think I would make it this far with this one due to only a few people being interested in it. So thanks a lot for letting me write this story all the way to the very end! :) ;) **

**I know it's been an emotional rollercoaster &amp; after this story I actually have no stories left, BUT it doesn't mean I'm stopping ;) Not yet anyway. There are 3 more stories left that I'm dying to write which is two more BRRAL ones (the prequel &amp; last one) &amp; the sequel to My English Love Affair (points for me saying the full name &amp; not just going "MELA") an then we'll see what happens after :)**

**I got to here writing the authors note for this &amp; my internet crashed &amp; deleted everything from here onwards that I wrote &amp; I can't remember what I said other than one of them 3 stories will be coming a lot sooner than you think.**

**&amp; that thank you for reading &amp; letting me write this story till the very end :) I appreciate it &amp; I love you guys!**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberriesme: **No, he does like Samara I never said anywhere that he didn't :) &amp; awe thank you! &amp; I think the reason why not a lot of people aren't reading is bc most of my readers are American &amp; they have important stuff with school or something. Whereas in England (where I'm from) That doesn't start till next week. Which is why I'm really glad I got this story finished before then bc god knows when I would have updated!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, or YouTubers Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee (dicasp) or the song "The Weight of Us" by Sanders Bohlke, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal, Capitol Records, YouTube &amp; Sanders Bohlke bc idk what record label he is signed to bc nothing comes up when I search.**

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**_One Last Warning_**  
**

Ross knocked on Dan's door, waiting for him to answer. Dan got up from where he sat in his dorm and opened up the door, letting Ross in. He walked into the middle of the room, looking around where he noticed two beds. He became confused "You have a room-mate?" Ross asked.

Dan shook his head "No. But I used to."

"Oh..." Ross said, knowing who he meant. Dan walked over to his desk and sat back down at it and Ross stepped towards him "So um... Did you hear about Samara escaping?" Ross asked, Dan nodded "do you know who helped her?"

Dan shook his head "Nope. She was close to a lot of people here so it could have been anyone."

Ross nodded, not saying another word. He took a glance around the room and over at the bed that looked like nobody had slept in for years – which is true – and over to the wall and Dan's desk where there were a couple of photo's of other people who Ross didn't recognise, friends and obviously one of him and Phil along with a photo of Joe with some girl he has never seen before in the entire time he's been at the base.

Ross took it down from where it was stuck "Who's this with Joe? I've never seen her before."

Dan motioned for Ross to show him "Er... Someone called Stacey. She used to work here."

"Fair enough," Ross said, putting the picture back where it belonged. He diverted his thoughts away from that and handed Dan the letter Rocky had sent him this morning. Dan took it off him "What is it?"

"Just read it."

Dan opened up the letter and began reading. His face had fallen by the end of the letter "Oh... So that's where he is..."

Ross nodded "Yeah... I was er... wondering if you could do anything?" Ross asked.

"I can't... I'm sorry... I wish I could. We barely have any mini Epoch's left and if any more go missing I'll get it in the neck. But if I think of something I'll let you know." Dan said, reassuringly.

"It's fine, thank you," He said. Ross sighed and watched as Dan looked away from him, looking sad and fed up "are you alright?" Ross asked.

Dan nodded "Y-yeah... I-it's just... ugh... These past few days... They brought back so many horrible memories." Dan said, putting his head in one of his hands and rubbing it.

Ross nodded with a small frown, trying to hide it "Yeah... I know... Same here."

Dan furrowed his brow, looking up at Ross in some form of confusement "What do you mean? Nothing bad has ever happened to you whilst you've been here apart from the last few days... Well, not that I know of."

Ross let out a soft laugh "Exactly. Listen, Samara, she's escaped, I know. That doesn't matter. Whoever helped her I know they probably had a good reason to."

Dan stared at Ross, being confused as to what he meant by that. Cos if he's trying to insinuate that Dan helped Samara escape...

He's wrong.

He hasn't been anywhere near the cells since she got arrested and Joe told her, her fate.

"I never said this in the Epoch room when you told me but, I'm sorry about your friend. It must be horrible for you that he can't remember you." Ross said.

"Just a little. I mean... The worst thing about it is that nobody understands what it feels like to have that happen to you. It's the kind of pain that I want nobody I know to experience." Dan said, staring out into space as he thought about that day and the following days after.

Ross sighed, letting a very small smile form on his face "Well... I can assure you one thing. I understand in a certain way."

Dan furrowed his brow "You do?"

"Yeah. You think it's bad having one friend not know who you are any more after the things you've been through? Try two—technically three cos... It's a long story. Never mind."

Dan sat up on his chair, becoming very confused "W-what... The only friends you have here are Brad, Ashton, Luke, myself, Joe and Caspar... And I'm pretty sure they all know who you are still."

"Have you ever had a dream when you're sleeping?" Ross asked, making Dan fight back the urge to reply with a facetious comment "one that seemed too realistic that you thought you were awake and when you woke up, you could barely remember that dream. Any specific one?"

Dan thought for a moment "Yeah... It was a while back. About a year ago I think? Maybe a little bit more. Um... It was after we all went home for a short break but I think Luke, Ashton and Brad all went with you and Rocky back to LA because they didn't want to go home for just a week. I went back to England with Joe, and Caspar went back to South Africa. Only... we didn't come back in the dream and Ashton was dead... I think... I'm not sure, it was that long ago. I think some sort of apocalypse happened... I'm not sure... I can barely remember it. It was a year or so ago but it was so realistic! Why..?"

"And lets just leave it at that."

Luke, Ashton, Joe and Caspar all sat in the canteen on their break from the armory, security and technician unit whilst Ross went to go see Dan and Brad was elsewhere. Caspar sighed "I can't believe Rocky's gone," Caspar said, sort of sadly "it's gonna be weird not having him there when I'm working... Threatening to hit me with a spanner every time I did something wrong or that he didn't like... And to think... It was going to be me who had to put the baby—well, Brad—"

"Tell you what, when you're talking about the baby and say 'the baby' and then decide to say Brad instead, either just stick with 'the baby' or just call it Brad." Ashton said, being slightly irritated.

Joe's eyes widened by his little outburst "Whoa, calm down..." He said. He had noticed today that Ashton didn't look like he was in a particularly good mood but he wasn't expecting him to lash out quite yet. He rarely does. He normally just stays quiet.

Ashton sighed "Sorry, it's just... Everyone's been saying it – that knows – for the past few days and it's really annoying me. Like, pick. One or the other! It's not that hard, they're both the same person!"

Luke stroked Ashton's back "There, there..." He said, pausing "are you pregnant again?" Luke asked, only making Ashton turn round and glare at him "Obviously not..." Luke said, being slightly frightened by the way he was looking at him. It was almost like he was going to rip his head off and feed it to the dogs outside.

"Why? Why would you even think that I was?"

Luke shrugged "I don't know... You're very... short tempered today and easily irritated... Kinda like before."

"Well, if you are, you better not give birth to one of us," Joe said, only to receive a glare off Ashton and sympathy off Luke as he knows that Ashton could literally take his head off at any moment "sorry..." Joe looked away from him.

"Sorry," Ashton said, sighing and realising how he was lashing out at everyone "I didn't really sleep last night, I was too worried about Rocky."

"He'll be fine, Ash, honestly. It's Rocky. Who knows? Maybe he'll find a way back." Luke said.

"Maybe."

"Listen, you back to our dorm and go to bed, okay? I'll finish off in the Armory because... I don't want you carrying a bomb and passing out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

Ashton smiled and quickly kissed him before getting up to leave, leaving Luke, Joe and Caspar alone. "Love makes me sick." Caspar said. Joe let out a soft laugh, agreeing to a certain extent.

Luke rolled his eyes "Oh, quit your whining, it's just cos you have no one. Yet. Wait till you do, I guarantee love will no longer make you sick."

Joe's smile faded from his face and he looked down sadly, beginning to play with his food rather than eat it and having his hand support his face with his elbow resting on the table "I know..." Joe mumbled incoherently, suddenly looking miserable.

"How would you know?" Caspar asked, to Luke.

"Well, I think it's a little obvious how I know."

"True. Still, I don't get how two people can go from being close friends to being in love with each other. I don't... I don't get it."

Luke nodded, agreeing in a certain way "Yeah, it's weird. Sometimes it's better if you're blind to it."

Caspar furrowed his brow "To the love?"

Luke nodded "Yeah. I mean, it's happening now."

Joe looked up at Luke, confused "What?"

"I have two friends – well, one technically – who are clearly in love with each other but are too blind to see it. So do you two. I'm just scared of what will happen when and if they realise it," Luke said, making Joe and Caspar glance over at one another suspiciously and curiously as they may have a slight clue as to who Luke might mean. Luke rolled his eyes in some sort of disbelief "Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't know or can't see it? It's so obvious even a blind man could see it! It's hilarious. Think about it. They're always there for one another, protect each other, are very close and are easily hurt when something bad happens to the other one. You don't do that if you're not in love. Sure they were enemies for a short while, but come on... It didn't last very long and... they weren't really enemies."

Joe and Caspar really didn't know what to make of this at all and weren't sure what they should say towards it. They were taken back.

"Dan and Samara?"

"Ohh yeah!" Caspar and Joe said, like it obvious and it made sense. Because lets face it, it was very obvious now that they thought about it.

Luke furrowed his brow, looking between them both "Why? Who did _you_ think I meant?" Luke asked.

_Later That Day_

Ross walked into Will's office, seeing Luke, Ashton and Brad where he let out a 'phew' in relief when he seen that he didn't only call him to go see him as he was quite scared – and still is – when he heard that Will wanted to see him and that he didn't sound or seem very happy when he said it. Ross shut the door and walked in "Are we in trouble or something?" Ross asked.

Luke shrugged "I don't know... And I'm a little scared to find out."

Suddenly the door opened and Ross immediately jumped into a seat that was next to Luke. The boys all turned their heads to see Will stood at the door, looking very annoyed and angry which concerned them as Will has always been quite a nice and laid back person with them. He's never looked like this towards them at all. "Where's Rocky?" Will asked, sounding like he was trying to bite back from any snappy comments and raising his voice.

"He's not here." Ross said.

"Well, where is he? I need to speak to him, this does include him too you know. Or did his smart-ass forget that?" Will asked, harshly as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Everyone became silent, being scared of the way Will was beginning to speak to them. Almost like he was beginning to lose his temper. "He's gone. It's a long explanation..." Brad said.

Will looked over at Brad "Yeah, well, you can give me that long fucking explanation after what you've caused these past few days," Will said, making everyone silent as they realised he knew what had happened "that's right. I know about the events that occurred yesterday thanks to my friend called CCTV and my boss' coming to find me at the early hours of this morning asking me what the hell you were all playing at. Especially you two!" Will said, pointing at Ross and Brad as he began to raise his voice "now what on Earth possessed you both to fight like that? I've never seen anything like it and I want to know why now!"

"W-well um... You see—" Luke said, nervously.

"I asked Ross and Brad," Will said, cutting him off. There was a silence as Ross and Brad were too scared to speak by the way Will was acting and looking at them. "TELL ME!" Will shouted, standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk.

Brad jumped "I'm Luke and Ashton's son lets just started there!" He said, quickly as he felt his heart begin to pick up pace. He breathed deeply.

"Samara kidnapped their baby because she saw some future happen on this machine that Dan got her to test out and she seen Brad killing her as well as us – and she claims she did it because something worse would have happened if she didn't – and when she told them two that if Brad found out he'd turn against us all, starting with me. And being the little bitch she is, she told Brad purposefully and well... You obviously saw the aftermath of that on the CCTV..." Ross explained.

Will looked over at Brad "And why is that so bad that you had to turn against your friends?"

Brad shrugged, being nervous and having absolutely nothing to say "I-I don't know... Nineteen years of living with parents who don't have the heart to tell you you're adopted and then your friends keep it from you... it hurts a little."

"And manipulation from Samara too." Ross added quickly.

"And where does Rocky come into all this?" Will asked.

"Well, he had to take the baby back to 1995 in order for Brad to still be here etc. and we got a letter today from him telling us that when he got there, his time travel thing—whatever it's called—broke so he's trapped there..." Luke said, finally being able to speak up – nervously – without being told to shut up.

After a very long silence fell in the room that lasted for at least a minute whilst Will sighed and shook his head, looking down, he finally spoke again "I have tried my best to look out for you guys ever since the situation with you four and Rocky got arranged. I've made sure that you got in to no trouble with the boss' who run the entire place and decide who comes in and who goes out, dead or alive, working or retirement, who gets arrested and who walks free, who gets what job, who doesn't and who gets the special secretive jobs. That last one being only you five—well, four now. Only you five have that throughout the entire base because nobody trusts you more than I do and nobody trusts me more than my boss' and that trust almost got broke because of yesterday!"

"I'm sorry..." Brad said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Brad! You don't know how much damage and how much distress you have all caused! They brought me in and questioned me on why you were all acting like that for, especially you Brad, and for once in my life of knowing you all, I didn't have a reason. So I told them that something major must have happened for you all to be like that and that you wouldn't do it without a good enough reason but this isn't a good enough reason! If you all had a good enough reason I could save all your ass' but now I can't!"

"What do you mean by 'save us'..?" Ashton asked, nervously.

Will stayed silent for a short while "The boss' started talking about what to do with you five – including Joe, Caspar and Dan cos they were involved too. They were deciding if they should have you all thrown in the cells for a while, have you all shot dead or have your memory wiped and be sent home or just walk away with a warning. Or even worse, a mix of all four."

"A-and..?" Ross asked.

"You all get to walk away with a warning. Except for Brad. You have one last warning."

"What..?" Brad said, his face falling in disbelief and fear. Mainly because if you're on your last warning at the base it doesn't take much for you to blow it.

"Yes, Brad. One more strike or outburst – no matter how big or small it is – and you're out! Whether if it's shot dead or memory wiped, you're not walking out of here alive or with any knowledge of the place. The incident that happened before you started working here? One strike. What happened yesterday? Two strikes. One more and you're finished. You're gone. Done."

"Who decided that? Them..?" Brad asked, referring to the boss'.

"No. I did. Now get out all of you."

The boys all got out of their seats as quickly as they could and left the room, Brad being the first to go. Neither of the boys said a word to one another until they were out of the offices where all the boss' were. They were petrified out of their minds after that.

"I'm a dead man walking..." Brad said.

Everyone looked at him, not bothering to disagree as they knew it was true. The chances are Brad was not going to make it to the end of the year.

Ross sighed shakily:

"After that... I think we all are."

* * *

**Wow... it feel weird not having any other stories left to update... it's like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders (no pun intended I swear).**

**So yeah...**

**That was The Weight of Us. ****Never thought I'd get to the end of this story without having to delete it due to people not being interested in it &amp; even though there were only 3 people who were, thank you so much for letting me write it till the very end! ****And bc I'm nice &amp; bc this story put you all through an emotional rollercoaster, I'm gonna tell you something that may excite you all. Cos, I know you all loved this story:**

**May 27th or 29th (or just some time at the end of May) = the MELA Sequel getting posted ;)**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot! &amp; I'll see you all soon :) **

_**Let me know what you thought about this story by answering the questions below! :D**_** or by however you wanna tell me lol.**

**Thoughts on Ross? (overall in the story &amp; in the chapter)**

**Thoughts on Dan? (overall in the story &amp; in the chapter)**

**Thoughts on the things that were said between Ross &amp; Dan about people &amp; other things?**

**Thoughts on Caspar? (overall in this story &amp; in the chapter)**

**Thoughts on Joe? (in the chapter &amp; overall)**

**Thoughts on Ashton? (overall &amp; the chapter)**

**Thoughts on Luke? (overall &amp; the chapter)**

**Thoughts on Rocky? (overall in the story given he's not in this chapter lol)**

**Thoughts on Brad? (overall &amp; in the chapter)**

**Thoughts on Brad being on his last warning?**

**Thoughts on Will? (overall &amp; especially in this chapter)**

**Thoughts on what Will said to the boys? **

**Favourite moment? (in this chapter)**

**Funniest moment? (in this chapter)**

**Favourite chapter of this story over all?**

**Favourite moment? (in the entire story)**

**Funniest moment? (in the entire story)**

**Favourite romance/ship in this story?**

**Favourite bromance in this story?**

**Favourite character?**

**Least favourite character?**

**Thoughts on Brad being the Lashton child? What was your first reaction?**

**What do you think will happen in the next story?**


	30. Chapter 30

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Birmingham, England, 1995_

Hours after dropping Brad off with his adoptive parents, Rocky found himself sat back on the field where he had arrived looking over at all the houses. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He'd find the nearest homeless shelter, as that way he would get food, a bed and warmth, but he has no clue where it is.

Looks like he was sleeping on the streets tonight. Cool.

It wasn't too late, but the sun was beginning to set which meant it was around the hours of nine and ten at night as it is summer and the nights do get lighter in the summer. It is quite warm now so maybe Rocky will be alright sleeping on a bench or something.

Probably not. He'll probably get jumped by thugs or something.

He continued to sit there with the broken Epoch laid out in front of him when ahead of him he saw somebody walking towards him. Rocky looked up to see the boy from the shop that he had met earlier when he first arrived coming his way. "Hey." The boy said, stopping in front of him.

"Hey..."

"You're still here?" He asked, Rocky nodded "where's the baby you had? Have you left him in the back of an alley or something?"

Rocky shook his head "No I—how do you know he's a boy..?" He asked.

"You said back in the store when you were talking about him after I questioned you on why you had a baby."

"Ah... No, I dropped him off with this family which I guess now are his family. For now."

The boy sat down next to him on the grass "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Was it to help or save him in any sort of way?"

Rocky faced the boy who sat next to him and stared at him suspiciously as the boy was giving him the kind of look that told him he knew what was going on, but he didn't dare treat him like he did. "Maybe... Why do you want to know for?" Rocky asked.

"Cos you don't look like you're from around here and I want to help you get back to where you belong."

"I'm not."

"Well, there we go. We have something in common. I'm not from around here either, maybe we could help each other out."

Rocky furrowed his brow "I had the weirdest suspicion that you weren't..."

The boy became nervous "You did..."

Rocky nodded "Yeah, your accent. It's not British. It's Australian, isn't it?"

The boy was taken back a little bit "Wow... I'm surprised you noticed... Not many people can tell any more."

Rocky let out a soft laugh "Trust me, I have two friends who are Australian and their accents are beginning to fade but you can still tell they are. Hey, maybe yo—oh who am I kidding, you're not gonna know them. It's 1995. And one of them isn't even born yet." Rocky said, mumbling the last part. He sighed "How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen. Technically though... I'm not even born yet either. Far from." The boy said, smirking at him slightly as he stood up to leave.

Rocky jumped up off the floor "Whoa, wait what."

The boy turned around "So, what do you say? Do you want me to help you get back to where you belong? Cos it can be easily done."

Rocky became confused but was very curious about this boy "Um... Sure..." Rocky said, walking over to him where they began to walk across the field to wherever it was that the boy was going to take him. "What's your name? Who are you?"

"I'm Calum."

_Escalante Desert, Utah, 2014_

Dan sat in his lab contemplating in his mind about the past few days. Especially earlier when Will had come to speak to him and gave him a warning, meaning he had two left to blow until he had to be arrested, shot dead or have his memory wiped. Nice. Not nostalgic at all.

Dan was trying to do work at the same time when all of a sudden he heard a crash from the room where he had kept the machine that let you see into the future or past. He got up, being slightly scared yet curious as to why something had crashed inside there as nothing was in there that could fall over and crash, and he went over to the door.

He opened up the door and jumped when he seen a blonde girl stood there, only just getting up from the floor, and brushing off the dust on her leather jacket that she got on it from the floor. "God damn it." The girl muttered.

The confusion Dan felt had risen as well as his suspicion. How the hell did she get in here when the door to his lab has been locked? He only unlocked it when he came in to work after Will spoke to him. The girl turned her head where she noticed Dan "Oh, hi! Sorry to crash in like that. These time jumpers are really unstable when you jump into the past with them."

"What? You're from the future?" Dan asked, shocked, but not entirely shocked. More confused.

The girl nodded "Oh, yeah! I am! Sorry, forgot to mention that... Oh my, God you're Dan! Hi! I've read so much about you!" She said, going over and shaking his hand.

Dan continued to stand there highly confused "What?"

"Is my Dad here? I need to speak to him. I'm not sure if I've got the right time in his past..."

"What..? Wh-who are you?!"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rydel."

Dan furrowed his brow "Who? What? Who's your Dad?" Dan asked. Confused wasn't even the word any more. It was an understatement.

Rydel furrowed her brow now, but then it became clear to her "Ohhh! Never mind, I got the wrong time in his past. Jesus Chirst," She said, walking away from him "I keep doing this. It's these stupid time jumpers! They either put you where you want – very rarely – put you too far into the past or too far into the future. I mean, I don't even know how close I am to the date I'm supposed to be at. Trust me, I've been all over and got myself into situations that were very... messy. It's a good thing I can fight like my Dad taught me, though," She smiled, then it faded "well, technically my Uncle did. He had to step in and teach me... My Dad didn't really do such a good job of it... And my Uncle is a really, _really_ brutal fighter... Anyway, thanks for the help!" She took out the time jumper from her jacket pocket, typing another time and date into it.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Dan shouted as Rydel disappeared. But it was too late, she was gone.

Dan looked around, being really lost and confused – but confused and lost were an understatement right now.

"WHAT?!"

**_The End_**

* * *

**And I shall let you all shit storm in the reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading this story, it meant a lot!**


End file.
